Danny Phantoms Fate
by Meow15971
Summary: Danny Fenton was a normal teenage boy... by normal I mean not normal at all! He is half ghost! His ghost name is Danny Phantom. Can Danny keep his powers a secret from everyone except his 2 friends? An epic battle to save everyone leads him to risking his life... but is that the end of a hero? [WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THE COVER PICTURE, PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME CREDIT FOR IT]
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom's Fate

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Danny, no!" Sam screamed as she watched a 14-year-old boy with dark raven hair run through an alleyway. Suddenly a giant green explosion happened! "No!" Sam could feel tears stinging her eyes. A boy came over to her with a red beret and put his arm on her shoulder. " He's gone..."he said.  
>"No!" The young girl with black hair and violet eyes shouted at him. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew the fate herself. Her eyes filled with tears, she opened her mouth and spoke quietly, " All he ever did was help people... and now he risked his life to save his friends,<br>his family and the whole town..." She looked up in the sky. Her eyes flooding with tears. Tuckers turquoise eyes started to tear up too, he took off his red beret and looked down at the ground. " Danny" Sam said quietly looking at the dark sky, " Please come back..." with that she threw herself to the ground and cried... And that was the beginning...

* * *

><p>Wait whoa whoa! Hold up everything! Ok this is so sad... you all probably don't know what is even going on! Lets start from the beginning... The REAL beginning!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal Friday at Casper High. Danny and Jazz were walking up the side-walk together. Jazz was wrapped around in a good book. Danny sighed as they neared the school, " Another wonderful learning day at school." His face had a sarcastic smile. He raked his hand through his raven black hair.<p>

"Oh Danny..." Jazz sighed as she flipped her orange hair near Danny. She straighted her turquoise headband. "Maybe you should start learning instead of playing video games."

Danny groaned. He couldn't stand how Jazz always tried to be so grown up and acted as though she were his mom instead of a big sister.  
>They had just walked into the hallway of the school. Jazz glanced at Danny. Her teel blue eyes staring at him. "So..." Jazz elbowed Danny playfully.<br>"What are you doing this Friday night?" She questioned her little brother.

Danny shrugged. "Me, Sam and Tucker might play video ga-" Jazz cut him off.

"You mean, Sam, Tucker, and I are playing video games." She smirked as she corrected Danny's grammar. Danny groaned. He gave Jazz a playful nudge.  
>"Here." Jazz dropped the Fenton Thermos in Danny's hands. Danny lifted an eyebrow at his sister in confusion. "Just in case." Jazz said sheepishly.<br>It had been 3 months since Jazz learned Danny's secret. She kept it a secret until he was ready to tell her, a grown up thing to do, she thought to herself often. She elbowed Danny. "See you later little brother!" She waved to Danny as she walked to her class. Danny waved back. He thought it weird for Jazz to give him the Fenton thermos. 'Oh well' Danny thought to himself, 'She's just being her over protective self.'

* * *

><p>"Dude look!" Tucker with his red beret and turquoise eyes glanced at Danny. He pointed to a one of the popular A list girls. Tucker nearly drooled as he watched Paulina flip her dark brown hair. Her teel blue eyes nearly sparkled. She wore an expression on her face saying 'I'm the queen and don't mess with me.' Danny stared at Paulina. She was walking down the hall with her friend Star. Paulina stopped and looked at both Tucker and Danny staring at her.<p>

"Gross, losers!" She said shoving Danny out of the way. Danny sighed he knew his chances were slim with Paulina. He had tried to get into the A list group ever since! To them he was just a speck of dirt.

Tucker was still drooling over girls walking by! "Tuck, snap out of it!" Danny said while snapping his fingers trying to get his friend's attention.  
>Tucker shook his head.<p>

"I know what your thinking dude," he stared at Danny with a fake sad kind of look in his eyes. "You think no girl would ever go out with me! Well I almost had a chance with Valerie, but..." A group of students walked by, Tucker stayed quiet. "You know what I mean." He looked over at Danny.

"Speaking of that," Danny looked around the hall,"where is Sam?" Danny asked while Tucker closed his locker. Tucker shrugged.

"I'll send her a text." Tucker said while opening his back pack and digging out tons of phones and PDAs placing them all on the floor. "Here we go!"  
>He had found an orange cell phone. Tucker glanced over at his friend. Danny stood there in astonishment at all the technology that was in his friends back pack. Tucker laughed sheepishly."This is my Friday phone." He flipped open the device and sent Sam a text asking where she was and how lucky she was that she wasn't in school today. Also that she got a 3 day weekend!<p>

* * *

><p>Danny went in his locker and grabbed some books. He closed his locker and he started to turn around to go to class, suddenly he ran into someone. Dash!<br>Dash looked at Danny in disgust! His fists clenched! His blue eyes had rage written threw them! He grabbed Danny's shirt.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't wail on you right now and right here!?" Dash said so threateningly that Danny felt like shrinking! He hated it when Dash (one in the A list) would try to beat him into a pulp.

"Dash, why don't you just go get your on life!" Danny sounded braver then he felt. Dash growled.

"I have a life!I'm a popular football player, and you!" He got a little too close when pointing to Danny. "Your just a loooser with no life AT all!"  
>He punched Danny in the arm. Danny winced.<br>'That will leave a mark.' Danny thought to himself.

"Watch it Fen-toad!" Dash practically threw Danny to the ground. He walked off to the A list group. Dash had treated Danny that way ever since he first met Dash. Danny had already started this week off horrible. The only good thing about today is... ITS FRIDAY! A whole weekend to be an immature teenager!  
>Danny grabbed his books he had dropped and he hurried off to class.<p>

* * *

><p>As he was sitting in class. His teacher, Mr. Lancer was talking about the Boston Tea Party. Danny looked at Dash across the row in his seat.<br>He thought for a moment, 'I bet Dash thinks by Boston Tea Party he thinks of an actual "tea party" with a door mouse and mad hatter that happened in Boston.' Danny sighed. Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine! It felt like thousands of knives poking at his back! You could see his breath! His ghost sense! Danny gasped! He raised his hand interrupting Mr. Lancers lesson. Mr. Lancers teel green eyes looked at Danny and he sighed.

"Is there a problem Mr Fenton?" He said so unamused, as he stroked his short beard.

"Uh..." Danny had to make an excuse fast! " Ummm... I..uh... have to use-..go..." He stammered trying to think of an excuse to leave.

Dash interrupted rudely, "Better let him go before he wets himself!" He smirked as if he was saying 'payback time for bumping into me'. The classroom filled up with laughter at that thought! Danny's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. Mr. Lancer huffed a sigh.

"Can you make it quick Mr Fenton?" Danny looked around the room nervously.

"Uh I think so..."

"Fine." Mr. Lancer finally said which seemed hours to Danny. Danny rushed out of the room. The class whispered when he left.

"Man when he's gotta go, he's GOTTA go!" Dash said while laughing. The class roared in laughter!

"Thats enough Mr Baxter." Lancer stared at him flatly. "Lets move on with the lesson."


	2. Chapter 2- Dannys Secret

Danny Phantom's Fate

Chapter 2- Dannys Secret

Danny sighed in relief as he exited the classroom. The hallway was empty. Danny ran to the janitors closet. He closed the door. He put his fists into the air. "I'm going ghost!" He practically shouted. Suddenly two rings surrounded his waist! The rings both went up around his whole body! His T-shirt suddenly had a D on it and his shirt turned black, his hands had white gloves on, he had white boots on! His whole outfit transformed! His hair turned to a silvery white, he opened his eyes as they flashed green! He suddenly sank through the floor! He was a ghost! He sank through the floor which felt like hours to him.  
>Finally he reached the basement of the school. He heard a sound echo through the room! He turned around, just to see a blue ghost with dark blue overalls!<p>

"Beware I am the box ghost!" He sounded more like a nerd then a terrifying ghost. "This is my new home to haunt!" He lifted all the boxes in the basement into the air! He threw one box at Danny! Danny dodged it easily!

"You throw like my sister!" Danny raised his hand and a green spark flashed, a ray of green light hit the ghost! "Go haunt a grocery store storage room!" Danny grabbed the thermos Jazz had given him. He clicked a button on the green and gray machine. Suddenly a blue ray sucked the box ghost into the thermos! Danny capped it."That was as easy as making Jazz leave my room." Danny smirked.  
>The Box Ghost had never been a real challenge before. Danny flew fast back to the janitors closet!<p>

* * *

><p>Danny was back in the janitors closet. Suddenly the rings appeared again! They went around him and turned him back into his human self!<br>He opened the door just as a green glowing net captured him! Then a woman in a teel blue jumpsuit and red goggles stared at the net!  
>"Danny?" Her voice cracked a little. "Sorry sweetie!" She untied the net. "On my Fenton-EctoTracker it said there was a ghost here in the school janitor closet. What are you doing in there?" Her voice a questioning firm tone.<p>

"I uh...Saw the ghost fly in here! Yup!" He felt bad lying to his mom but he didn't want to give away his secret. His parents were obsessed about catching ghosts. Luckily for Danny he was half ghost... Suddenly a large man in an orange hazmat suit with black and white hair came bursting through the door!

"HALT GHOST!" He yelled! Some students were in the hallway. They giggled and walked along.

"Mom, dad, everything is fine...I..uh scared off the ghost!" He smiled pathetically. His dads eye brow went up.

"I knew it! The Fenton ghost hunting gene is already showing!" He took a tissue from a box. The tissue had Jacks face on it. He blew into the tissue. "Want one son?" He held up the Anti-Boogie Fenton Tissues. Danny was not surprised by the name. His dad always had dorky names for things.

"No thanks!" He shoved the tissues away."I have to get back to class!" For once Danny was actually looking forward to getting back to class!

"Ok hon! Stay safe!" His mom gave him a peck on the cheek. His dad slapped his big hand on Danny's back, it made him yelp slightly.

"Bye!" Danny ran to the classroom door realizing he took too long in the "bathroom".

* * *

><p>"Mr. Fenton," Danny winced as he saw Mr. Lancer tapping his foot while Danny was trying to sneak into class. "Its been half an hour Mr. Fenton."<p>

'YIKES! Its been that long?!' Danny thought.

"He probably had to go number 2! We all know that sometimes takes longer!" Dash blurted out! The class roared in laughter once again! Danny got so angry that time his eyes flashed a little green! He realized this and closed his eyes before anyone saw. The bell suddenly rang.  
>All the students got up and left cheering that it was Friday! Danny was just about to join them in rejoicing when suddenly Lancer put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving.<p>

"Not you Mr. Fenton." Danny gulped slightly. "I'm afraid you will have to stay back a half hour and finish the lesson." Mr. Lancers disappointed face made Danny feel guilty.

But then Danny thought, 'guilty for what! I saved the school from a ghost! Oh well can't let him know that.' Danny sighed.  
>"Yes sir..." Danny sat back down at his desk to listen to his boring lesson!<p>

* * *

><p>Danny was walking home. Then it started getting dark! Chances of a storm was 100%! He had finally finished the half hour he missed of Mr. Lancers lesson! Danny gave Tucker a call. Tucker picked up instantly. "Sup dude?" Tucker answered.<p>

"I just got out of school. Finally!" Danny said nearly shouting happily.

"Dude I was waiting for you to come by to play Doomed with me at my house while you wait out the storm so you can get home!"  
>Danny nearly dropped his phone at the sound of thunder and crack of lightning!<p>

"Oh I forgot all about the storm and the video game! Sorry Tuck! Are we still on for Doomed?"

"Sure I never say no to a promise!" Danny could tell by the way Tucker talked he was excited for Danny to get there. "See you then!" Tucker hung up.  
>Danny tried to hurry to Tuckers house, but he was stopped by Dash!<p>

"Hey loser! Where you heading to play loser games with your loser girlfriend and your freaky friend?" Danny turned red in anger! He wanted to zap Dash to China with his powers, but he stopped himself.

"Sam is not my girl friend! We're just friends!" He felt as though he had to explain that to everyone. Dash rolled his eyes. "And Tucker is not freaky!  
>He's better than you when it comes to friends!" Anyone was better than Dash when it came to friends. Danny bit his lip knowing he probably shouldn't have said that. Dashes eyes bulged in anger!<p>

"I have friends, cool friends, you have looser friends!" He growled! Danny closed his eyes knowing what was coming to him!

* * *

><p>Danny walked through the front door of Tuckers house. He didn't know Tuckers mom was home, Tucker had said no one was home except him.<br>Well he was an hour late. "Hi Mrs. Foley." Danny said weakly while faking a cheerful tone.

"Oh hi Dan-" She turned around from the stove to see Danny. "Oh my stars!" She exclaimed. "What happened to you?" Danny was soaking wet from the rain,  
>his hair was messed up and he had a black eye.<p>

"Oh I..." Danny knew if he said anything to get Dash in trouble he would get a beating of his life! "I slipped on the pavement!"

"And got a black eye?" She asked while handing him a steak.

"Well I um... hit my eye on a... bug on the pavement..." Mrs. Foley frowned knowing something was up that Danny didn't want to talk about.

She smiled kindly and said,"If you don't think you can make it home I'll give your folks a call saying you'll be here for the night if you'd like. Tucker would love a sleep over and dinner with his best friend." She made it tempting for Danny to accept the invite.

"No, I think i can make it home, would it be ok if I borrowed one of Tuckers rain jackets he isn't using? I'll give it back to him tomorrow." He asked politly.

"Sure, Tucker has another rain coat. I'll give it to you after you and Tucker have fun." She smiled. Danny raced up the stairs to play video games with his pal Tucker.

* * *

><p>At six o'clock Danny walked through his doorway. He hung up Tuckers raincoat that he promised to bring back the next day. His eye was less swollen,<br>but still showed. He heard his mom cooking in the kitchen as he walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair. He hid his eye. She looked over at Danny "Dinner is almost ready." Her purple eyes narrowed as she looked at Danny. "So you were at Tuckers for a while...you told me you would be home around 5."  
>Danny shrugged. He wasn't ready to tell his mom he "skipped" the last lesson in class. "I was worried about you sweetie, there is a storm outside."<br>As she said that thunder boomed and lightning cracked.

"I know that's why I uh.. stayed longer to wait out the storm a little." He smiled sheepishly. Jazz came down for dinner.

"Danny go get your father he's in the lab."

"Ok." Danny walked down into the "lab" it was really a basement, but his parent's ghost weirdness changed the basement into a ghost lab. He yelled down the stairs. "Dad its dinner!" A few seconds went by with no response or action. His dad would always be there right when they call for dinner!  
>He NEVER missed a meal! He remembered once his dad was working with an unstable ecto substance that needed to be watched and recorded the whole time.<br>But Jazz called for dinner and all they remember is the house exploding with a weird green goop called Ectoplasium. "Dad!" Danny called one last time.  
>He sighed then walked down the stairs. His dad was no where in sight. Suddenly an evil laugh caused him to look up! "Dad!" Danny yelled! His dad was tied up with green ring rays and he was hanging on the ceiling like a spider! Danny couldn't go ghost with his dad watching! He turned around just to get whacked by a black gloved fist! Danny recovered quickly and saw Vlad Plasmius!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3- Another Villian?

Danny Phantom's Fate

Chapter 3- Another Villain?

Danny gasped at the sight of Vlad Plasmius! Vlad was a ghost with black pointy hair like horns! His red eyes stared at Danny with anger!  
>He had a red cape and a white suit with black boots and gloves similar to Danny's ghost form. Danny's father struggled to free himself! "Danny run!" His father yelled! Danny ran and hid inside the Spectra Speeder!<p>

"I'm going ghost!" He said quietly. He transformed into Danny Phantom! He phased through the Spectra Speeder ( a giant floating spaceship type thing that can enter into the ghost zone.)

Jack saw Danny Phantom and frowned.

"Inviso-Bill what have you done with Danny?" Jack Fentons voice cracked in anger!

"He is safely hidden in the Spectra Speeder!"

"How did you know it was called that?" Jack frowned.

Danny scratched the back of his neck and said,"Well da-Jack Fenton. Lucky Guess? I mean its obvious because its such a cool name!" Danny smiled sheepishly. Jack looked proud for a moment then became serious.

"I'll get both of you and tear you apart molecule by molecule!" Jack said with his best angry voice.

"Nice..." Danny said under his breath. Vlad shot a green ray at Danny!

"You think I've given up? Well boy you are sadly wrong!" An evil smile crossed Vlad's face.

Danny weakly flew up. Suddenly his eyes flashed blue! He suddenly sent a blue icy ray at Vlad! Vlad frozen in thin air, he fell to the ground as an ice-cube! Vlad was starting to use his powers to melt the ice-cube that imprisoned him. Danny had to think, fast!

"Light bulb!" Danny nearly shouted!

He froze the green rays on Jack and carried him to the ground. While Jack went to find a weapon, Danny ran pell mell to hit the Emergency Ecto- Alarm and Defense system button. Alarms went off as Danny flew through the Spectra Speeder. The defense system would attack anything Ecto. It destroyed a few ecto samples then a ray gun pointed at Vlad! Danny had transformed back into a human.  
>He stayed in the Spectra Speeder.<p>

Vlad quickly broke through the ice, he flew away as though he was being chased by the Phantom King! Vlad was gone, probably not for good Maddy Fenton (Danny's mom) ran down the stairs with Jazz at her heel.

"What happened?" She exclaimed.

Danny and his dad explained what happened to his excited mother.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. Danny was still asleep and it was already noon!<p>

"Rise and shine Danny boy!" His father came running in his room.

Danny groaned half asleep."Dad, its like noon..." He yawned slowly.

"Exactly!" His father opened the blinds in Danny's room.

Danny put his pillow over his head. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?" Danny picked it up sounding very groggy.

"Danny?" A girls voice was on the other line.

"Oh, hi Sam..." He said while yawning. Danny was like that. He would sleep the whole weekend away if anyone were to let him. If he was awake he would play video games all day.

"Danny its like noon. I know you are being an immature teen, but do you really have to waste the day away sleeping?" The girl on the end sounded very irritated.

Danny sighed and said, "Sorry, what do you and Tuck want to do today?"

"How about we go to the pool?" Sam answered.

Danny thought for a moment. He looked out his window. The storm had brought in a beautiful hot day. He hesitated on Sams reply. He thought about catching up on video games all day, but then he remembered Paulina might be there.

"Your on! I'll text Tuck! Bye!" He said almost all at once.

He hung up. He sent Tucker a text asking if he wanted to go. Tucker said he'd rather play on his PDA all day. Danny was ready for that response. 'Paulina might be there.' He sent Tucker the message. instantly Tucker replied saying,'see you there dude!'  
>Danny rolled his eyes knowing that would work.<p>

At one o'clock they decided to head to the pool. Jazz decided to go to the pool too and enjoy the sun and a good book. Their parents dropped them off at the pool. They said for them to be home at 4. Jazz and Danny walked to the entrance of the pool. They showed their pool passes that hung around their necks. They found a nice spot in the sun. It was sooo packed that day that Danny didn't really feel like even getting in the pool!

"Danny let me get your back." Jazz said while squirting lots SPF on the palm of her hand.

Danny groaned. "Jazz this is embarrassing you're not my mom." Danny glanced back at Jazz with a death stare. Jazz started to rub the lotion on his back.

"Danny, you and I both know what will happen if you stay in the sun with no protection." She said very smartly.  
>Danny used his hand to mouth what Jazz was saying. " Your skin will burn and it will be peeling off it won't be fun. You also could get cancer." She said as she continued to drown Danny's back in SPF ignoring the death stares Danny was casting at her.<p>

Danny sighed in defeat. "I know, but do you have to do my back?"

Jazzs eyes glanced at him sharply. "Do you think Sam is going to do your back?"

"No.." Danny huffed.

"Do you think Tucker will do your back?"

"Ugh NO!..." Danny sighed.

"Do you think a random person will do your back?"

Danny turned red with anger! "I get it Jazz you're the only person!" He sighed angrily.

Jazz was silent for a moment. "Do you think Paulina would do your back?" She said while ruining the silence. Jazz knew Danny like Paulina.  
>She enjoyed this little teasing game.<p>

"NO!" Once she was done he ran off to find his friends.

Sam was over at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Her violet eyes were glancing around for Danny. Her black hair hung down barely touching her shoulders. She wore a purple bathing suit and a black cape. She had a black hat that had a fabric layer covering her face. She looked like a vampire a little bit with the cape! She was goth, but nice. Tucker was in the pool cooling off.

Danny walked towards them. "Hey guys!" He waved to his chums.

"Sup dude." Tucker said while smiling as he looked over at Paulina tanning.

"Hi Danny!" Sam smiled."Ugh, I'm still wondering why I thought of coming here. I'm so exposed to the sun!" Sam wasn't acting like over protective Jazz, she didn't enjoy sunlight or anything happy. Her parents are the total opposite of her. "I just came to get away from my..." she made a gag sound, "parents.." She sighed. "And I didn't want to come alone." She glanced at Tucker angrily.  
>"The only reason he came was to see Paulina show off."<p>

Tucker looked hurt. "What? I also came to comfort my dear nice loving friends, Sam and Danny." He mad a fake innocent smile. Sam and Danny both raised an eye brow at him. Tucker sighed. "Ok, mostly because of Paulina."

It was two o'clock and the three friends had had lots of fun splashing, swimming, and Tucker and Danny showing off to Paulina while Sam rolled her eyes. The three of them were swimming in the lap pool when suddenly Danny bumped into someone. It was Dash! Danny bit his lip remembering the last time he ran into Dash.

"Watching it Fen-turd!" He was about to punch Danny in the arm when Danny quickly dove down under water.

He had taken swimming lessons every summer since he was 7! He was an excellent swimmer! Dash was just interested in football. Danny could hold his breath for a whole minute!

He swam all the way down the lap pool avoiding swimmers kicking. He finally reached the end in record time! His friends caught up to him Dash was on the other side with a water gun! Danny gulped. Danny thought Dash would play a dirty trick like putting nails in the water gun instead of water.  
>Danny suddenly saw a young girl with Pegasus wings flying above the pool! Suddenly another 5-year-old girl was flying on a pink Pegasus!<p>

Sam shuddered! "Little girl dreams yuck!" Sam stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly some evil looking monsters with young boys on their backs was flying around scaring the crap out of people!  
>The young girls and boys seemed to have a war in the sky with their rides.<p>

Paulina screamed as a monster roared in her face frizzing up her perfect hair. She passed out and started drowning in the water! Danny gasped. He quickly dove underwater.

"I'm going ghost!" A flash in the water happened, he thought it would bring attention to him, but with all going on no one seemed to care

He swam underwater like a jet! He picked up Paulina as fast as he could. He placed her back on land. She layed motionless.

'Is she dead?' Danny thought.

He could try mouth to mouth resuscitation. Danny smiled at that thought. He knew that was something Tucker would do. He leaned in close,  
>but before he could do anything she coughed. Danny felt kind of sad. He quickly forgot the idea and went back to what was going on.<p>

Paulina stared at him. He was pretty close. "Were you going to do mouth to mouth with me?" Danny could just imagine hearing her screaming, but instead she said, "Thank you for rescuing me. You could have done it..." She smiled her eyes sparkling.

They both blushed. "Uh I have to go." Danny said while flying off to stop the dream rides.

"He really likes me!" Paulina twirled around as a monster roared at her. "Oh hush I'm day dreaming!"

The monster flew off confused. Danny had blasted all the monsters and ponies and saved the children. More monsters kept appearing! Some kids were happy about it. Danny wondered. "Desiree!" He flew past the pool. Suddenly his ghost sense went off. He turned around to face Desiree!


	4. Chapter 4- Strange Clues

Danny Phantom's Fate

Chapter 4- Strange Clues

Danny gasped. Desiree was huge! Bigger than her normal self. She had long flowing black hair. She had a very long blue tail type of thing. She had green skin. She evilly laughed. She was growing stronger by the minute! Her red eyes shot him a glare.

"I was told I'd find you here..." she said majestically

"By who? A wishing star?" Danny smirked.

She shot a blue ray from her hand! Danny fell to the ground. After a brief pause he took off into the sky. Fist after fist she was finally growing weaker! But more terrified screams from the pool caused her to grow stronger! She made little ghost monsters appear from wishes!

"Who in their right mind would wish for tiny ghosts that attack people?" Danny fought off the ghosts easily, until a whole parade of tiny ghosts appeared! Danny fell to the ground! He had to think of a way to stop Desiree before she took over all of Amity Park with her wishing. But how can you stop a ghost that can make any wish come true no matter what wish?

"Idea!" Danny shouted! "Hey big and ugly! Catch me if you can!" Desiree hated being called ugly!  
>She stormed after him with rage in her eyes! "I wish that you and all your little creations would go into the Fenton Thermos!" Danny held out the thermos.<p>

"Your wish is my command." She sighed knowing she was forced to do so. "You will never win ghost boy, IT is coming for you!" She disappeared into the thermos.

"What did she mean by it is coming for me? Oh well, the town is safe, Paulina and I had a moment, and I still had some time to enjoy the day!"

* * *

><p>At 4 o'clock like they promised, Jazz and Danny walked through their door. Their mom was baking a pie for dessert later that evening.<br>"Smells delicious mom!" Jazz complimented as she skipped up the stairs.

"Thanks dear! So did you have fun at the pool?"

"It was fun until a gho-" Danny elbowed Jazz. They didn't need any heat on the ghost at the pool. Jazz finished her sentence."a goat tried to eat people's bathing suits." Jazz smiled innocently.

"A goat that's interesting. How about you Danny?" She asked while swatting his hand away from the pie mixture.

"I enjoyed myself. It was fun. I got to go call a friend! I'm trying to plan something else to do tonight after dinner."  
>He jogged upstairs to make a few calls.<p>

"What about you Jazz? Anything planned for tonight?" Maddie questioned her daughter.

Jazz looked up at her mom,"Yes, I'm tutoring Dash Baxter tonight." Jazz has been tutoring Dash ever since he started the football team. He needs to be tutored on a weekend or a Friday night for a couple of hours so he can attend his football game every Monday night.

Danny was in his room sitting on his bed. He dialed Sam.

"Hello?" Sam questioned on the other end.

"Hi this is your worst nightmare..." Danny jokingly faked a deep voice. "I love wishes and rainbows and sprinkles and all this wonderful and pink and happy!" Danny now had a soft teasing voice like some sort of cute cat. He almost gaged at the thought but continued his prank.

"YUCK! That's my worst enemy. Nice one Danny!"

"I knew you would figure it was me." He tried to sound hurt. "So have anything fun Tuck and I could tag along in?" Danny questioned.

"Well..." He could tell by the way she was talking she was biting her lip. "Do you and Tucker want to come over and watch a movie?"  
>She sounded forced.<p>

"Sam, if you don't want to you don't have to invite us over."

"It's not that it's just..." She sounded nervous. "See you at nine my place..."

"But..." Danny was cut off by Sam mumbling something. She hung up.'Hmm... why did she seem so upset?' He thought to himself.  
>Sam has never invited Danny or Tucker near her house, why now? And what did she say before she hung up? Luckily for Danny, he was an expert at mumble. He thought over the conversation and when she had mumbled. She said,'I mope they don't ate me laughter tonight.' What? That didn't make any sence! He gave Tucker a call telling him the plans for tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock when his family sat down for dinner. Everyone seemed to be eating fast that night.<p>

"So uh... why are we all at the same pace while eating?" Danny asked chewing.

"I have a tutoring session tonight. I have to get setup." Jazz spoke up.

"I have a coffee date tonight with my best friend from high school!" His mom was excited about going out to have coffee at NIGHT with a friend.  
>Parents are so weird sometimes.<p>

His dad hadn't said anything probably because his dad normally ate fast.

Danny shrugged. "I'm going to Sams place with Tucker for a movie."

"That sounds fun, what time are you leaving?" Maddie asked her son.

"Nine." Danny replied while munching.

"I'm starting tutoring at nine too." Jazz looked up in surprise.

"And my friend and I will be meeting at the Cafe' at nine too." His mom said almost jumping up out of her seat.

"I have to fix the Fenton Anti-Ghost Whacker! If that ghost that whacked you Danny ever shows up again, he'll be getting a taste of his own medicine!"

* * *

><p>After the pie it was eight thirty. Mom had already left, Dad was working downstairs and Jazz was reading a book while waiting for her student. Danny decided to walk to Sams house since it wasn't that far and he had gotten out of the house fifteen minutes early.<br>He flipped open his phone.

"Hey Tuck have you left your house yet?"

"Yeah dude I just left. Sam has never invited us to her house for anything.

"I know, strange, so how close are you to her hou-" Danny suddenly crashed into someone causing both of them to fall to the ground!  
>Danny dropped his phone, luckily it didn't break. His parents would kill him if he broke his phone.<p>

"Are you o-" Danny just stared at the person he ran into.

Dash sat there on the ground looking so mad as though he wanted to punch Danny into the ground! Danny gulped...  
>"Nice one Fen-turd!" He grabbed Danny's shirt ready to punch him to the moon. Danny always dreamt to be an astronaut one day, and go to the moon, but he didn't want to travel there by Dashes fist! Dash suddenly remembered something, something important cause he didn't beat up Danny.<p>

"Your lucky I'm dating your sister tonight, if she knew I beat you into nothingness I would hear a boatload from her."

"Dating?!" Danny nearly shouted. "Your dating my sister? First of all ewe, second of all gross, and third of all... hurry get me a paper bag!" Dash's eyes bulged with anger.

"Your sister is tutoring me tonight. She can't get enough of me!" Danny could feel his dinner coming up. The image of them... as a couple! YUCK! Dash punched him in the arm not as hard as normal but hard enough to leave a mark.

* * *

><p>Finally he made it to Sams house. He saw Tucker right there just staring at the house. It wasn't a house... it was a MANSION! Either the gps on their phones was wrong or Sam played a prank on them.<p>

"Oh well lets turn back and call Sam." Tucker started to walk away when suddenly the door flew open. Sam stood there.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" Both of them walked up in disbelief.

"Sam this is your house?" Tuckers mouth nearly hit the floor. "Yup." Sam sighed. She guided them to a gold stairway.

"Is this real gold?" Danny questioned.

"Yup." Sam shrugged. They turned around to see Tucker kissing the golden stairway. Once they finally reached the "basement" they were shocked to see it set up as a movie theater! Popcorn, giant flat screen, snacks, drinks, and comfy seats!

"Sam you never told us you were filthy rich!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well I didn't want you guys to think of me as a rich selfish jerk that thought money was everything, like the A list group." She sighed. "I was afraid you guys wouldn't want to be my friend anymore or if you did you would just want to be for the money and not me." She looked at the ground sadly.

"Sam we would never do that. We like you for who you are. Your funny, your cool, your nice, your pretty..." Danny had just realized what he had said.  
>Both he and Sam blushed. "So uh movie time?" Danny was still flushing with red.<p>

"Yeah.." Sam blushed.

Tucker just stood watching, a questioned look on his face.

The movie was almost over when suddenly the screen flashed a bit.

"Is that part of the movie?" Tucker questioned Sam.

"No I don't think so..." Sams expression told enough.

Suddenly lights turned back on. "The movie isn't over yet!" Sam angrily snapped her fingers, but lights stayed on! Suddenly the popcorn machine exploded like a volcano! A popcorn mountain started to form. Soda spilled from the machine all over them!

"I'm going ghost!" Danny transformed. He placed a hand on his friends and they all turned intangible and the icky mess fell to the floor.

"What's wrong with your theater?" Tucker looked slightly afraid.

You would be too if a movie theater was suddenly haunted.  
>Then out of the blue, a familiar face appeared on-screen! Technus! He was green with an evil smile and white hair. "I am Technus! Ruler and Father of all technology!"<p>

"He reminds me of Tucker." Sam smirked. Tucker looked offended.

"She didn't mean that." Tucker rubbed his PDA and gave it a quick peck on the screen.

Danny didn't want to damage the screen so he had to try to get Technus out.

Technus did the most annoying evil laugh ever! It sounded like a mouse dieing!

"Sam, where is the movie controls?" Sam gave Danny the remote. He clicked a button. Instantly the movie changed to Star Wars!

"Oh yeah!" Tucker sat back comfortably. The epic battle was taking place. Technus was Darth Vader who eventually got deafeted. Technus was thrown out of the screen! Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked Technus into it.

"He called me here to get rid of you!" Technus said as he was being sucked into the thermos.

"Who?" Danny had to hurry before Technus was gone.

Technus said something strange:

Virtualize your fate

Lieing only makes it grow

All the way until it will

Destroy you!

With that Technus disappeared into the thermos.

"That was weird." Tucker said awkwardly.

"It must be something important." Sam wrote down what Technus had said.

It was eleven o' clock! Danny had to rush home before his parents realized he was gone this long. He said goodbye and ran home!

'Why run when you can fly?' Danny thought while transforming in mid-air. He flew to his house quickly.


	5. Chapter 5- The Lead to Chaos

Danny Phantom's Fate

Chapter 5- The Lead to Chaos

Danny got home late at 11:45 p.m. He started to walk up the stairs when suddenly he heard... well nothing! His parents must be asleep, but there was no sound.  
>Weird cause his dad snored like a fog horn. "Mom, dad, Jazz." He looked around quietly calling for them. No response. He couldn't believe he was saying this but, "Dash? Anyone home?" Hardly any lights were on. He gave Tucker a call.<p>

"Hi this is Tucker Foley. I'm sorry but I can't get to my phone now. please leave a message, if you're a girl wanting a date call again! Bye!" Danny rolled his blue eyes.

Suddenly Danny heard a strange sound coming from the kitchen. "Hello?" He heard someone drop something then footsteps running! A shadow on the wall from the fridge light showed... Vlad Plasmius! Danny gasped quietly. It was obvious his family wasn't around. "Going Ghost!" He transformed.

He flew into the kitchen. An empty bottle layed on the ground spinning. The fridge was all messed up! Luckily the emergency ham wasn't touched,  
>no wonder it smelled like a hundred years old! He picked up the bottle spinning. It said 'Ecto-Plasium' then he looked down as he saw a skull on the bottle! It also said,'Warning: Highly Unstable Chemicals DO NOT let Danny Touch!' Danny rolled his green eyes.<p>

He walked toward the lab. He sneaked down slowly. Suddenly he saw Vlad! Vlad was talking to Ember. Vlad said, "Now that the family is out of the way we can continue our plan." He smiled evilly.

"You mean YOUR plan." Ember snorted. "I don't even know why I agreed to help you." Her flaming light blue hair was just a small flame.  
>Her green eyes stared a Vlad in disgust. She held her guitar firmly in her hand. "The ghost boy is too strong, I've never beaten him before and I NEVER will!" Ember made a loud strike with her guitar as if remembering what Danny had done to her before.<p>

Vlad got back up from his fall. "If you don't help a little and at least try we can never fully destroy Daniel!" Ember stared at him as if he were a fruitloop. "I'm not crazy! Don't you see? If we don't destroy Daniel he will only grown stronger and we will be ruled by him like he is the ghost king!"

Ember shuddered at the thought. "Fine, I'll do it..."

"What a smart girl." Vlad smiled evilly. With that Ember flew off.

* * *

><p>Danny had just left the house. He was on his way to Sams house. He knew no ghost knew where Sam lived so he figured he would be off the radar at her house. He was flying down the street when suddenly a giant guitar sound blast hit him to the ground! He looked up to see Ember!<br>She sent another blast at Danny! He quickly back flipped to avoid the blast. Her green eyes were filled in rage!

Danny knew he couldn't go to Sams place now. He reached to get the Fenton Thermos, it wasn't there! He had to shake Ember off his trail so he could hurry back home.

"Hey, why don't you go join the Ompaa Lompaas in the blueberry song!" Danny sent a strong green blast at Ember causing her to fall to the ground.

"See you on the other side looser!" She sent a blast that looked like a hammer about to nail Danny!

'Whoa that's a new one..' Danny was hit to the cold ground. He had some green gooey stuff coming from his arm. Danny winced as he clutched his wounded arm.

Ember was somehow getting stronger, but how?!

"You throw like a girl!" Danny blurted out as he shot an ice ray at her. Her hair flame got bigger! Thats it! Anger caused her to get stronger! He had to think fast. "Hey ugly catch me if you can, oh wait you can't!" He flew as fast as he could down the opposite street, Ember flew after him like a panther after their prey!  
>Danny was nearing his destination. The power plant!<p>

He flew above it, Ember jumped on her guitar and she flew up after him! Danny got blasted and started to fall. He was falling into the power plant center!  
>At the last split second before he got electrocuted he turned intangible. He sank right through the power plant, Ember on the other hand didn't have time to go intangible. She got zapped! She fell off her guitar and rolled to the side. She layed unconscious.<p>

Danny quickly flew to his house and grabbed the Fenton Thermos before she came back to. He sucked her into it. 'What a night!' He thought. He flew back on the route to Sams house.

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Sam opened the door. Danny looked weak, tired, and messed up as he stood in the door way. "What happened to you?" Sam asked nearly catching Danny from falling to the ground in exhaustion.<p>

"It was Ember... Vlad sent her..." Danny said weakly. Sam frowned.

"Three ghost battles in one day? Danny you must be exhausted." He looked up weakly he could only nod weakly. "Danny are you ok.."  
>But it was just as Sam spoke that he drifted off into a sleep.<p>

It was 6 in the morning when he realized what happened. He fluttered his eyes open. He was in a very well furnished room in a giant master bed.  
>Luckily he was back to his normal human self, so no one in the Manson house saw him as a ghost. He rubbed his head which was very sore.<br>Suddenly a knock on the door.

"Danny your awake!" Sam ran over and hugged him. She realized what she had done and stepped back a few paces while blushing.  
>"Sorry, it's just I'm so scared." Danny looked into her eyes, she did look frightened over something. "A little after you fell asleep Skulker came!"<br>Sam nearly burst out all at once. Her eyes filled up with tears."As much as I can't stand my parents Skulker took them!"

"What?!" Danny was alarmed at this news. "Why?

"He said that if I don't give you to him I will never see my parents alive again..." Sam had tears in her eyes. "I want my parents back, but I don't want to give you to that freak!" Sams voice cracked angrily.

"Don't worry Sam. He's not keeping your parents and I'm not giving myself up." Now a little hope streaked across Sams face. "Have you called Tucker yet?" Danny questioned her. Sam looked down her violet eyes drifted off.

"Tucker is gone too..." She barely got that part out.

"Gone?!"

"Yes Skulker again." She sighed.

"Don't worry Sam. We'll get them back."

* * *

><p>Danny was flying with Sam in his arms. They flew back to the lab. Danny was about to turn on the ghost shield when suddenly his ghost sense went off! "Sam stay behind me." Suddenly an evil freaky laugh splintered the silence.<p>

After the evil laugh a pale bald man with red lip make up and dark makeup over his eyes appeared. He had a black coat on and a staff,  
>the staff was red and a little red bat was on top with a giant glowing orb. He had a tiny black hat. He looked like an evil clown! All clowns are evil. ;)<p>

"FreakShow..." Danny said under his breath.

"Yes it is I FreakShow! Artist of all things black and dark!"

Danny was about to send a blast at FreakShow, but Danny's eyes suddenly turned red! He was in some sort of trance.

"Danny?" Sam put an arm on his shoulder. Danny turned around with an evil glare. "FreakShow knock it off!" She shouted.

"Whats the fun in that?" FreakShow laughed evilly.

Sam backed up against a table as Danny got closer. "No!" Sam grabbed the Anti-Ghost fishing pole thingy."I hope this works..." she said as she clicked a button. Suddenly a bright blue fishing line extended from the little cylinder. She aimed it at FreakShow's staff it grabbed his staff and retracted back to her. Before she could throw the staff to the ground and break it an explosion in the wall happened!

A girl in a red jumpsuit with a black slit for her eyes appeared! She came out of the hole in the wall of the lab. She was on a floating high-tech looking skate board, but wider. She sent an ecto missile at Danny! He stumbled back until he hit the wall.

"Danny!" Sam quickly broke the staff and ran to Danny's side.

"W-what happened?" Danny said weakly.

"It's the staff, I broke it though. And now Valerie is here." Sam answered.

Danny got up and sent a ray at FreakShow who was still stunned over his staff. Danny grabbed FreakShow and went intangibles. He dropped Freak Show off at the Amity Park Jail Cells. Danny flew back to his house. Valerie was gone and Sam was inside the Spectra Speeder. Danny was so exhausted he transformed back to human and fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Sam running to him before he drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Danny this time didn't wake up in a comfortable bed, he woke in the same spot where he fell asleep, on the floor in the lab. He looked up at a clock. It was 8:27 a.m. He had slept for an hour! He got up slowly. He saw Sam near him asleep. 'She must have been tired too.' Danny thought to himself. He picked up Sam and put her on the couch in the living room. He walked down into the lab and turned on the ghost shield.<p>

Suddenly the ghost portal opened behind Danny! His ghost sense went off. Suddenly a blue ghost with fiery green hair appeared to come from the ghost portal! The ghost looked very robotic looking with some robotic armor and gadgets. His green eyes narrowed at Danny.

He did a very deep evil laugh that showed his chipped teeth.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny transformed."Skulker..." Danny said under his breath.

"Ah ghost boy we meet again!" He lifted up his hand and a net captured Danny!

"Get me out of this!" Danny shouted then suddenly he yelled! A very loud haunted sound yell. A ghostly wail! Skulker was pushed against the wall because of the sound. Then Danny broke free of the net.

Skulker said weakly, "ITS almost here ghost boy, run before you can't!" With that Skulker retreated into the ghost portal.

Danny transformed back to human. He was very tired. That ghost wail took a lot out of him.

'Wow a new power...' Danny thought. Then suddenly his ghost sense went off again and the house shook! "Not again..." Danny groaned.  
>He transformed into a ghost and walked out of the lab just to see Vlad kidnapping Sam!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6- A Stranger Appears

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 6- A Stranger Appears

"Vlad stop!" Danny said while watching Vlad start to put Sam into a big brown bag. Danny fought like a panther! Strike! Vlad fell to the ground defeated. Sam was wide awake now. She jumped out of the bag.

"Dear boy you think you've won?" Vlad got up weakly. "As we speak an unstable villan is being created. It will not stop until it defeats you for good!"

"No!" Sam shuddered at the thought.

"What a naïve young girl. You really don't understand. Danny is nothing to you, why do you care?"

"He's my friend and I lo-" She stopped and her face reddened.

Vlad did a fruitloop laugh. "Go back to Cheese-Topia you fruit loop, oh and one word.. therapy." With that Danny punched Vlad into the living room wall.

"We will meet again Daniel." He disappeared. Danny stared in anger where Vlad had just vanished. "Danny are you ok?" Sam put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah fine. We have to get Tucker back and our families." Sam looked out the window.

"And the town!" She gasped. She was right, the town was being invaded by ghosts kidnapping!

The house suddenly shook again. Even the ghosts outside looked scared when the mysterious earth quake happened! All the ghosts took off into the sky now with evil smiles on their faces. They flew away in the sky. Suddenly something big, green, blobby and with red eyes roared!

It was a ghost alright! It was THE biggest ghost anyone has ever seen! "Danny Phantom!" The ghost screamed out in a giant roar!

"Danny that thing just said your name!" Sam frowned, concerned.

Danny was thoughtful for a minute. 'Is that the unstable villan Vlad was blathering on about?'

The blobby green figure crushed a car! Peoples screams filled the morning air. Tons of reporters were trying to interview the monstrous sight.  
>All the monster seemed to say was,"Danny Phantom!" Danny stared at the blob of monster.<p>

"Sam I'll be right back!" Danny flew down the stairs into the lab at top speed! He pressed the button behind the emergency ham (while plugging his nose) in the lab. Suddenly alarms sounded all over the house, then around town! Danny remembered something. He was still a ghost! Before he could change back, Danny was against the shield wall while it covered the town.

The monster was outside the shield too. The monster banged on the shield. The shield actually started to weaken.

"Danny Phantom!" The monster roared!

"Hey ugly! I'm right here!" Danny's hand already had a huge ball of glowing green rays! Danny threw it right at the monsters gut.

"You know a greeting card would have been better, but this works too!" The monster fell down so hard the earth shook! If the monster took any more falls like that Danny was afraid he would crack the earth apart!

"Danny Phantom...DIE!" Sam heard the monster.

"No!" She exclaimed.

Danny gulped. Then like lightning the monster whacked Danny with his arm! "Home Run!" The monster wailed! Danny had such force when he bumped into the shield that the shield cracked! Danny sank to the ground!

* * *

><p>Danny was really beaten up! He was bleeding ecto plasium. The monster was looking for him, but he was hiding behind some debree. The monster got close to Fenton Works (Danny's house) and he put his hand into the house and grabbed Sam! Sam screamed! "Danny help!"<p>

"Danny Phantom! I am going to crush your girl friend!" Sam shuddered. Danny like a rocket shot into the air!

"Put her down!" Danny preformed a ghostly wail so loud every house and windows within 100 miles shattered!  
>The monster had to drop Sam to cover his "ears".<p>

Sam was screaming as she was falling the 100 foot drop. Danny flew over like the blink of an eye and caught Sam. "Danny..."  
>Sam finally opened her eyes realizing she was safe. "Thank you..." Danny quickly dropped Sam off at her house where she could hide in her glorified basement.<p>

"Danny Phantom surrender!" The monster screamed.

"No way ugly!" Danny was still bleeding ecto goop, but he didn't let that stop him! The monster was about to step on Kwan (a student from Casper High, a nice A lister) Danny rushed down and pushed Kwan out the way.

Kwan looked at Danny."Have you ever thought of joining Casper High football?" Kwan questioned Danny.

"Uh...I'm a ghost I'll cheat not meaning to but it will just happen." Danny flew up into the air. Paulina screamed as the monster was about to eat her! Danny zoomed in and saved her!

"Thank you ghost boy!" She kissed him on the cheek. Danny blushed, but then quickly flew into the air!

* * *

><p>It had been hours and Danny was still battling the monster. Danny was getting weak, but the monster was somehow getting stronger!<br>The monster suddenly multiplied! There were 3 giant monsters all the same height! They all got a turn beating up Danny.  
>Danny couldn't feel his legs anymore, he fell to the ground. He was so weak and tired that he transformed back to human.<p>

Boy did he look beat up! He had dried blood all over him and his clothes were all torn. No one saw him transform thankfully,  
>but he didn't really care anymore. He just wanted the monster to be destroyed so he could get his family back. He wasn't even sure if his family and friends were still alive. Then as he layed there in thought, he closed his eyes and lay motionless.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny flickered his eyes open. He looked at his watch, he had been passed out for a few minutes. He quickly transformed into a ghost and flew off. He still looked beaten up and weak. He flew to his house and went inside. The monster was still outside terrorizing the town. Danny transformed back to human. He ran as fast as he could down into the lab. He clicked the ghost shield button again and this time the ghost shield only blocked out the monster from Amity Park and not himself. He set the ghost shield to ultra high as he heard the monster banging on it from the outside.<p>

Danny was so tired. Never the less he transformed now that he was safe from the monster and the Shield. He flew to Sam's house which surprisingly still looked good. He got close to the house when suddenly he got zapped! It felt as though lightning was striking on him!

He fell to the ground screaming in pain as he lay next to Sams house! Sam heard him and looked out the window. She gasped and quickly clicked a button that stopped the stinging pain for him. She ran out to him.

"I'm so sorry, I turned on the invisible ghost zapping shield. Are you ok?" She knelt to Danny.

"Yeah..." He winced.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know the monster was gone and I didn't realize you were here."  
>That was the last words Danny heard before he passed out.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7- Panic Time

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 7- Panic Time

Danny woke up! He gasped as though he was having a nightmare! He was in a comfortable bed, the same room he had woken up in the other time. He looked out the window quickly, hoping everything was a dream, he gasped. It was dark out! He slept most of the day!  
>He glanced at the clock. 8 o'clock p.m.! He slept for a while.<p>

Suddenly he heard a roar,"Danny Phantom!" Nope wasn't a dream! The monster was still calling his name and banging on the shield. The shield seemed weaker now, but it still stood firmly. Danny quickly ran downstairs.

"Sam?" he called for his friend. No response. "Sam?" Danny's voice cracked into panic. Outside he heard loads of screaming every time the monster roared and banged. Danny had the worst thought in his mind about Sam. He shook his head. He ran outside. "Sam?"  
>Danny couldn't find her! He had searched for a whole hour! He sighed, nearing defeat figuring Sam was somewhere safe. He still wouldn't give up searching.<p>

He ran home, the one place he hadn't looked. "Sam?" He creaked open the door. The house was a mess!

If Danny was the one to blame for the mess his parents would be dancing on his grave! He jogged down into the lab. The sight he saw nearly choked him! All his ghost enemies were down there with Sam! "Going ghost!" Danny whispered trying not to draw any attention to himself. He went invisible and flew closer to hear what they were saying.

"So your saying that thing is trying to kill Danny and won't stop until it succeeds?" Sam said sounding shocked. Danny gasped.

* * *

><p>"Ghost boy?" Skulker shouted.<p>

"Danny?" Sam looked around the room. Danny appeared. He used his ghost wail on all the villains. Sam covered her ears.

"Come on Sam..." He had just said when an evil laugh echoed through the room. Vlad! "Vlad I knew you were behind this." Danny clenched his teeth while staring at the ghostly figure.

"Ah, Daniel. What a nice surprise. We were just talking about you." Vlad had devious smile.

"Sam run!" She did as Danny said and she ran for home. "Vlad, what did you do with my family and Tucker?" Danny asked in a death tone.

"Oh concerned about our little friends are we Daniel?"

Danny yelled. "Give them back Vlad!"

Vlad was caught off guard at this response. "My dear boy, you don't get it yet do you?" He shoved Danny into the crowd of ghostly villains. All of Danny's enemies surprising helped him up.

"Why?" Danny questioned them. They all looked at Vlad in disgust.

They all said at once,"Because we can't stand Vlad!" Vlad growled.

"Do you all really want to be controlled by Daniel?"

"Guys if you attack me Vlad will be the strongest ghost alive. Don't you see that? He will rule over all of you! I just stop you from harming innocent people!" Danny almost shouted. All the ghosts looked at each other.

"Thank you Danny." They all flew back into the ghost portal.

Danny smirked, "Whats wrong Vlad? Lost you goons, now your nothing?"

Vlad growled angrily. "My dear boy, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He sneered. "Give yourself up if you ever want to see you family alive again! Oh that's right, if you do you will never see them again because you will be the dead one. Etheir way they die or you. You only have 3 days to surrender!" With that Vlad vanished. Danny could just sigh sadly.

* * *

><p>Danny was extremely worried and tired. The monster was still banging outside the ghost shield, the shield was getting very weak and could shatter at any moment. Danny has been interviewed hundreds of times by reporters. Valerie was always cruising around on her board keeping a lookout. Danny had 2 days to give Vlad his answer. Danny was at Sams house having breakfast with her.<p>

He had to eat to keep strong a healthy even though he didn't have much of an appetite.

"Danny?" Sam bit her lip.

"Yeah?"

"I want my parents back but, I don't want you to die." Her voice cracked frightened. Tears started to burn her eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to work out."

Sam shrugged."I don't know, I just don't..." She ran upstairs to her room crying. Danny sighed. Sam was right, how was everything going to work out?  
>He had to think about this for a while. Suddenly, the ground shook all of Amity Park. A splintering shattering glass sound echoed over the town,<br>the ghost shield broke!

"Going ghost!" Danny said as he transformed. He knew Sam would be safe inside. Danny went through the wall. He had a clicker,  
>he pressed a button on the clicker instantly a ghost shield turned on over Sams house. Danny flew to the monsters face.<br>"I'm really sick of you..." Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Danny Phantom SUFFER!" Danny rolled his green eyes.

"Yeah I get it." Danny sounded braver than he felt.

The monster looked confused for a moment, then he whacked Danny! Danny got smacked into the ground leaving a dent in the street.  
>Danny shot up like an arrow! "Bring it on!" Danny's green eyes narrowed.<p>

* * *

><p>Cars were already exiting Amity Park. People were starting to pack up for a move. The mayor was packing up for a vacation to Hawaii to wait out the battle between Danny and the monster.<p>

The monster stepped on Danny! Danny was so strong though that he lifted up more than 1 million pounds to save himself from toe jam!  
>Danny flew to check on Sam. She was watching the battle between Danny and Mr. Booger.<p>

Danny ran into his house. He had one last chance with the ghost shield before it broke for good! He transformed and ran downstairs.  
>He clicked the button and instantly the monster was whacked out of town. The ghost shield was set to super high and he also clicked the emergency zap shield button, so when the monster hit the shield he would get zapped the same way Danny did at Sams house.<p>

The only problem about this new ghost shield operation is that any ecto plasium in the shield would get burnt to a crisp, so to cut it short, Danny could NOT go ghost! The monster hit the shield with its fists, suddenly it was like lightning! The zapping was so powerful the monster roared in pain and fell over! Everyone gasped at this new system. Most of the people in the town cheered! But the booger freak had a plan...


	8. Chapter 8- Near Death Experiences

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 8- Near Death Experiences

The frightened crowd now seemed to be cheering. The monster had left! The streets were flooding with people cheering! Some people were ready to track down Danny Phantom and give him to the monster just so the town would be safe. Danny didn't seem so excited about the monster leaving. He was thrilled he could get a break, but something told him that wasn't the end. Vlad said the monster wouldn't stop until he killed Danny. Vlad also said Danny would become the ghost king, that would never happen!

Danny wasn't sure. He didn't want to let everyone down, but he also didn't want to rejoice. He walked slowly towards Sams house. Just as he was about to knock, a chill ran down his spine! The chill was so powerful that he fell to the ground panting. His ghost sense went off like something awful was about to happen. Danny gulped. Suddenly a scream came from the used to be joyful crowd.

The monster was back! And he had a giant boulder in his hands, he lifted it high ready to break the shield!

Peoples screams filled the air! Danny's watch ticked 12:00 p.m. He had spent most of Monday worrying about where his family and friends were. The monster through the giant rock at the shield! Danny and the crowd waited to hear a shattering sound splintering through the town...  
>nothing. Even the monster looked confused. The boulder went through the shield! The boulder wasn't ecto plasium so it went right through the shield!<p>

It was heading straight for the Orphanage/Retirement home/Stray Puppy Center! Danny knew he's seen this somewhere in a movie before.

He was about to go ghost, but then he remembered. If he went ghost he could die! Danny knew what he had to do.

Luckily no one was watching, all eyes were on the bolder hurdling towards the building. "Going ghost!" Danny whispered. He had done it now! He transformed! Instantly he took off run to the building, just as he did he felt like he was running on hot burning coals! He felt like he was running through haties itself. His eyes teared up because he was so hot! It felt like knives stabbing at his back. He screamed in pain as he ran towards the building!

He almost threw himself against the building wall and turned the building intangible. Suddenly a loud thud happened as the bolder went right through the building! Danny used his last bit of strength as he lifted up the entire intangible building. He still felt like he was on fire, at any minute if he didn't hurry he could lose his life! He then ran behind the building. The whole town was cheering including the people inside the building. Even the dogs were howling!

Danny yelled in pain. He quickly transformed back into human. Everything had happened so fast and so painfully.  
>Sam ran behind the building and saw him steaming! As though he had just been out of an oven!<br>"Danny are you ok?" Sam ran over to his side.

"Sam-" Danny closed his eyes. He layed motionless! Sam was so worried!

* * *

><p>Danny blinked his eyes open. He was moving. He was going through hallways on a stretcher.<p>

Sam had her hand on the stretcher as she kept at the same pace with the him. Finally which seemed minutes to Danny, they halted in a room. The doctor put a stethoscope to Danny's chest. The doctor frowned.

"His beat is very weak, but he will live. What happened to your friend anyway?" The doctor questioned Sam.

"Well, the ghos-" She stopped, realizing she almost gave away Danny's secret."I found him like this... near the shield."  
>The doctor frowned.<p>

"I'm guessing it was that monstrosity out there trying to break into the town." The doctor huffed angrily.  
>Danny looked as though he had sat in an oven! His clothes were torn, he was very warm, and he was very sore.<br>He turned his head slowly, he stared out the window at the monster sitting on a boulder thinking of what to do next.

"Danny your awake!" Sam hugged him."I was so worried that you were..." Sam bit her lip trying not to think about it.

"Doctor, I feel-" Danny winced while rubbing his sore neck. "Fine. Please can I go?"

The doctor stared at him. "Ok, but take this medicine every day for a week. It will keep you healthy and strong." Normally the doctors didn't let patients out that early, but the doctor would feel better if Danny were somewhere safe instead of an E.R.

Danny and Sam both thanked the doctor and ran out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>The ghost shield still stood firm. The crowd seemed to calm down now. Danny's watch ticked 3:30 p.m. He had passed out for a while. And he knew that tomorrow at midnight he would have to give Vlad his decision. Danny sighed.<p>

Suddenly everyone gasped as the monster got up from his thinking place. He stood up and looked at the boulder he had just been sitting on.  
>as the monster got up from his thinking place. He stood up and looked at the boulder he had just been sitting on. Suddenly the monster did something so disgusting the town was filled with 'ewwwwwwwwww's.' The monster had thrown up on the boulder!<p>

He threw up ecto plasium all over the giant rock. Danny knew what he was planning. With his DNA of ecto plasium he could smash the shield! The monster wasn't dumb, but wasn't smart either. That was a good idea.

Screams filled the town as the monster lifted the rock ready to hammer it into the shield! He did so. The sheild flickered, but stood firmly.

"Danny Phantom!" The monster roared angrily. He kept hammering at the shield with the giant rock. Danny knew the sheild wasn't going to break soon, but it would break at some point, the boulder was the size of a small building and weighed tons of pounds! Danny could just sigh once more in major depression.

Danny went home. He took the medicine. He checked the sheild. It was still very strong even though the monster was pounding it with an oversized pebble! Danny was exhausted. He sent Sam a text telling her he was going to take a cat nap. Danny ate some leftover pasta, then hopped on the couch. He was listening to the steady thud of the monster banging at the shield. Danny hoped he would wake up at 7:00 p.m. just to check on the shield.

He set his watch to go off in 3 hours. He layed back now more relieved. Sam decided to take a nap too, she was as exhausted as Danny. Danny finally closed his eyes as he fell asleep to the steady thud that echoed through the town.


	9. Chapter 9- Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming!

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 9- Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming!

Suddenly, Danny was awoken by a crack of light and a loud thud! The ghost shield! Danny nearly jumped out of skin at this horrifying sound! To his surprise the shield was still up, but weak, and the monster still banged at the shield with the icky boulder. Danny thought he was dreaming until he heard the same sound again! It was a storm! Thunder rumbled lowly and the sky darkened, rain drops fell through the shield, and lighting cracked above the sky. Danny blushed at his reaction to the storm. He was not afraid of storms!

He suddenly realized something strange... It wasn't night out or close to-night time. The sky was still bright even though the clouds blocked out the sun. Danny glanced at a clock. 1:00 p.m. on Tuesday! Danny slept that long?! He slept passed his alarm?!

He slept half of Monday, and half of Tuesday! Danny gave Sam a call.

"Danny?" She responded very groggily.

"Sam, you slept in too?"  
>Sam paused. She looked at a clock and gasped. "Oh no!"<p>

Suddenly an odd cracking sound happened and a huge earth-shaking thud.  
>That wasn't lightning or thunder... Danny poked his head out the window. Terrified screams filled the gloomy sky. The monster had broken through the ghost shield!<p>

That was their last chance! Danny knew the monster had already broken all the back up shields. To make a new one, he would need his parents! At that thought he remembered, he only had ten hours until he was forced to give Vlad his answer. Sam was still on the line.

"Well at least now you can go ghost..." She said trying to look at the bright side of things which was unlike her.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny's eyes flashed green! He was really starting to get fed up with Mr. Booger Breath! He flew out of his house.  
>Already the monster was attacking the town. People saw Danny fly to the monster ready for battle. Some cheered.<br>"Bring it on stuff that comes out of people's noses!" Not one of his best come backs. Danny still smirked.

The monster roared! "DIE!" He sent some ecto plasium at Danny. Danny quickly avoided the goup. Danny was about to punch the monster, but the monster thought fast and grabbed Danny's foot! He threw him into the ground. Danny was already getting weak. The medicine helped him only barely fly after that landing he took. "Give up ghost boy! I am INVINCIBLE!"

With that the monster roared at Danny's face. Danny had to cover his ears at that howl... Thats it, howl! "Everyone close your ears!"  
>Danny yelled as he performed his ghostly wail on the monster. The monster fell down! The earth rumbled again. This time everyone on the earth fell over at this sudden earth quake! Danny grew too weak. He sunk to the ground. He was under some debree when he had turned back to human. No one noticed because of the earth quake. Danny lay as rain dripped slowly onto his face.<p>

* * *

><p>A rain drop landed on Danny's eye lid. He got up gasping and panting for air as though he had a heart attack. He could hear Sam shouting for him as lightning cracked and thunder boomed above. Danny was so weak, when he tried to speak all that came out was a dry whisper. Danny glanced at his watch. 9:30 p.m.! He was out for a while... Sam must have been worried sick about him. He could tell Sam was getting panicky. Danny weakly struggled to lift off the debree. Sam turned around hearing the debree moving.<p>

"Danny!" She ran over to him and seized his arm. She nearly dragged him back to her house! She helped him onto the couch and she turned on the zapping ghost shield over her house as the monster walked closer to her street. Everyone in town was still screaming and wondering where Danny Phantom had gone. He was there only hope! Valerie was in the hospital, the guys in white are idiots, and the mayor's security left with him on vacation. Danny was the towns last hope!

Sam squeezed Danny's hand. She was frightened. "Danny are you ok?"

"Yeah... That thing out there is too strong..." Danny's fearful face made Sam shudder. He saw her expression.  
>"Sam... I don't want you to worry about this. That thing is after me, I don't want you getting hurt, its my battle." Sam sighed.<br>"Hey..." He lifted up Sams chin. "Everything is going to work out."

"I know I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." The clock ticked 10:30 p.m. "Sam I have to try to beat that monster." Sam looked at the ground. "I'll be back, I promise."  
>With that he ran out of the house.<p>

"Going ghost!" Danny transformed. Once again everyone was too terrified to notice him. Danny took off into the sky. It was dark out, and the storm was still going on.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" The monster was getting annoyed.

"Hey ugly, I'm right here!" With that Danny punched the monster with such force that the monster fell to the ground and flattened a car! The monster got up.

"You are running out of time!" The monster bellowed in rage. He was right! It was now 11:00 p.m. Time was flying by too quickly for Danny. I guess that's how it feels when you're in a life or death situation and being rushed by the clock. Danny was very nervous. He hadn't decided how to stop Vlad.

'Not again...' Danny murmured as the monster punched him to the ground. Danny's eyes turned blue in rage! He sent a blue ray at the monster, freezing the monsters hand. Danny backflipped and kicked the monsters frozen hand. His hand shattered and the ice fell to the ground. The monster roared in pain! Point 1 for Danny and the monster had 5 points. Suddenly the monsters hand appeared again!

Danny sighed. It was true this beast was unstoppable! The monster sent lasers from his eyes striking past Danny's arm. Danny clutched his arm. The laser had left a cut in his outfit. Ecto plasium bled from his arm. Danny looked up just as the biggest strongest ray hit him! He was falling down face first about to hit the ground, when suddenly he landed on a giant landing cushion with his dads face on it!

"Danny you ok?" Sam was beside the giant mass of pillow. "Your hurt!" She stared at his arm.

"Slightly..." He winced. "I'll be fine, get somewhere safe Sam."

"No. I'm not leaving you here to be killed!"

Danny stared at his watch. 11:45 p.m.! Time was running out, FAST! Danny grabbed Sam and quickly flew past the monster with her in his arms.  
>He went through the walls with Sam into the Opt Center. (A giant control room on top of the Fenton Works, it could also turn into an emergency escape blimp.)<p>

* * *

><p>Danny placed Sam down in the Opt Center. "Sam... I have to go, and I might not come back..." Danny looked at the ground sadly. Sam looked startled at this.<p>

"Danny, what are you talking-" Sam was cut off when Danny looked up. He had tears stinging his eyes. "Danny, you're not going to-" She stopped when suddenly Danny leaned close to her face, so close she could feel his breath. Suddenly he did something unexpected! He kissed her! It was quick, but nice. Danny leaned back. Now Sam had tears in her eyes. "No Danny please don't go..."

"I have to..." He ran to the door. He time locked it for 10 minutes. Then he entered his password. He looked back at Sam and a tear rolled down her cheek. Danny flew through the wall. He flew down to the lab. Sam tried to open the door. She suddenly heard a loud stomping sound. The monster was getting closer to the Fenton Works! Suddenly she saw Danny in his human form run out of the house. He clicked a button on a remote. Instantly a small ghost shield covered the house. He ran to the entrance of the alleyway, Sam could still see him. Suddenly Danny shouted something, but Sam couldn't her.

Suddenly like magic Tucker, Dash, Jazz, Maddy and Jack Fenton, Mr. and Mrs. Foley, and Mrs. Manson and Mr. Manson appeared in the room. "What happened?" They almost all said at once realizing they were back home.

"Worst field trip ever." Tucker teased but then saw Sam staring out the window. Everyone ran to the window to see what was going on.

"Danny, no!" Danny looked back at everyone in the window. A tear rolled down his cheek. He ran into the alleyway and no one could see him anymore.  
>Suddenly the monster bent down. Then laughed evilly. Suddenly the monster exploded! Green ecto goup spread on everything a mile away!<p>

"Danny!" Sam screamed. Tucker came over.

"He's gone..."

"No!" Sam started crying. Then she ran to the door. She tried opening it, but it was still locked. She tried entering the access code. She quickly typed in: Paulina Fenton. 'Code Incorrect.' Sam gasped. That was Danny's usual code. Then she bit her lip and tried something else: Sam Fenton. 'Code Accepted.'  
>A tear rolled down Sams cheek. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, everyone else at her heel. She burst outside. "Danny?!"<p>

She ran to the alleyway. "Danny?!" She started to panic. No response no motion, no anything, no Danny! "No!" Sam looked down at a torn piece of Danny's white T-Shirt! She grabbed it, she clutched it by her chest.

"No..." Jack and Maddy started crying.

"Danny gone?" Jazz whimpered.

"My best friend de-" He stopped, biting his lip trying to hold back tears. Mrs and Mr Foley had grown fond of Danny.

They started crying. Dash looked very sad. Sad his favorite nerd to wail on was gone. Even though Mr and Mrs Manson (Sams parents)  
>couldn't stand Danny, they both looked at the ground very sadly. Sam started crying and couldn't stop.<p>

"Danny," she wiped her eyes, "please come back..." She cried and before anyone knew it everyone was crying.


	10. Chapter 10- When You Loose Something

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 10- When you Lose Something

"Maybe he's running around with no shirt!" Jack said frantically, "Here Danny, here boy." He said while lifting a rock. He tried not to start crying so he could comfort his upset wife.

"Danny?!" Sam said shouting while looking around. Everyone had been searching for him for a couple of hours. No response, no sign, no anything. Danny was gone.

"Dude, the monster is gone you can come out now..." Tucker said while biting his lip trying not to cry.

"Danny where are you, you can't be gone for good!" Jazz said getting panicky, tears stinging her turquoise eyes. After another hour of searching with no luck, everyone gave up. Everyone started crying again. Danny was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes its true. He is dead! Ok I bet you all just want to close the device your reading on and cry, well don't just yet... You probably want to know what happened after his death. Well lets find out. 3 years later...<strong>

**You know where you've lost something or someone, whether it's a person, pet or even a toy! And for the longest time you can't get over it,**  
><strong>well after a while you do, but you will never forget that thing you lost, well that's how it feels for the Fenton's and Danny's friends.<strong>  
><strong>They got over Danny's death, knowing they had to move on, but they would never forget Danny Fenton... ( His parents still don't know his secret even though Danny Phantom is <em>mysteriously<em> gone too.)**

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later-<strong>

Sam was walking to school. She looked a little different. She was now 17! Her hair was a little longer and her pig tail that was on top of her head was now sagging down a little. She was wearing a black belly shirt with purple sleeves. A little purple flower was planted in the center of her top, for her love of nature. She had black pants that went down to her boots. A green belt was wrapped around her waist. She was obviously still goth. Her back pack was slung over her shoulder. She was the same old Sam, just a little more mature. She sighed as she saw Casper High get closer. It was her last year at Casper before she moved on to college. She knew college meant more responsibility, dating and job options. She was prepared for more responsibility, but dating she was completely caught off guard. The only boy she ever really liked and was close to was... Danny. She sighed remembering him.

Suddenly a light neon green car with all the bells and whistles drove into the school parking lot. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.  
>Tucker hopped out of the car, making sure to lock it. He ran towards Sam. "Hey Sam did you see my new ride? Isn't it awesome!"<p>

Sam and Tucker had just learned how to drive and were already master's... well Sam was.  
>Sam had decided to walk though instead of taking her shiny new black Range Rover that all the money could buy.<br>(Since her parents are still filthy rich.)

"Yeah Tucker it's so amusing." She stared at the horrible can't miss color on the car.

Tucker looked a little different too. He wore a yellow sweater like usual, he had a short grey vest with lots of pockets on.  
>He had green pants with loads of pockets for his technology. He had black hiking boots that he wore normally and his red beret had some black hair dripping down from it. He kept pushing the hair strands back into the hat. He had his usual nerdy glasses, but without the tape around it!<p>

His turquoise eyes stared at Sam's violet eyes. She looked sad. He knew it was because she was thinking about Danny. Whenever she got near Casper High she remembered Danny. He lowered his head sadly. The one strange thing about Danny being gone is, you'd think tons of ghosts would be ruling Amity Park with him not around, but they only had one ghost attack every month, instead of six a week. And a new hero was in town. He had a white cape and hood, no one could ever see his face and he was as fast as lightning when it came to hunting ghosts.  
>He could fly! He must have rocket boots or something. The new ghost hunters name is The Mysterious Ghost Slayer. No one had ever met him before. Sam sighed as she and Tucker neared the schools hallway.<p>

Sam walked to her locker. She opened it up and grabbed her books ready to head for class. Suddenly an evil laugh echoed through the school halls. "Moby Dick!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed looking around nervously. Everyone waited for something. Suddenly Spectra appeared! She was now as a black shadow. Her red eyes flashed while looking at all the children. She smiled evilly with her fangs showing.

Everyone screamed remembering what she had done few years ago on spirit week, once Danny had told everyone. She saw Sam, remembering how miserable Sam was, not because Sam is unhappy, her goth side made her miserable. She was about to leap at Sam when suddenly a white hooded figure smashed into Spectra knocking her to the ground. The Mysterious Ghost Slayer!

Spectra looked frightened, but that didn't stop her. The Mysterious Ghost Slayer jumped in front of Sam in a protecting effort. The Slayer held up his unseen hand and a green ray smacked Spectra to the ground. Suddenly the door crashed down!

"Cheese and crackers!" Mr. Lancer fainted.

"HALT GHOST!" The Fenton's said as they blasted Spectra! Suddenly Jack threw the Fenton Thermos to the Ghost Slayer. He opened it easily and sucked Spectra into it. "Hey Maddie look, it's the Mysterious Ghost Slayer and we just team worked with him! Alright! That guy is awesome! Hey Ghost Slayer care to join my team?" Jack said. Maddie shot him an angry look. She was annoyed at her husbands invitation to "his team" when she and him both knew he wasn't the smartest ghost hunter.

The Ghost Slayer flew out of the school at top speed without saying a word. Jack frowned sadly. Both he and Maddie looked the same, their usual jumpsuits and all that ghost obsession stuff. Sam was still shocked at what had happened. Some how, behind the Ghost Slayer, she felt safe...

* * *

><p>Sam was in her class, listening to a boring lesson by Mr. Roger. Tucker was in the second row across from Sam. He was playing on his PDA behind a study book. Once the teacher said that everyone now had to put up their history books and start reading themselves, Sam sneaked a magazine behind the study book.<br>A lot of other students did this too. Sam flipped a page, she gasped quietly, but enough for Mr. Rogers to look up.

"Is there a problem Miss Samantha?" Sam hated being called that.

"Uh no...I'm just shocked that the Middle Ages have had so many battles." She smiled innocently.

"Please keep it to yourself Miss Samantha."

"ITS SAM!" she nearly shouted.

She blushed when everyone turned back to look at her. She went back to focusing on the magazine. She had seen a picture of the hooded Mysterious Ghost Slayer! It said in big bold words at the top of the article: 'HOW IS THE GHOST SLAYER FLYING?' Sam looked closely at the hooded persons feet. No rocket boots or any sort of contraction keeping him in the air! Well it was hard to tell because the picture was very blurry because the Ghost Slayer could fly so fast. Sam wondered how the hooded figure was flying.

The bell rang and all the kids in the school paraded out of the school. It was Thursday, and tomorrow was Halloween!

"My PDA reads a storm is coming Sam. Allow me to drive you to your mansion madam." Tucker bowed. Sam rolled her violet eyes.

"It's not supposed to storm until 5:30." Sam knew he just wanted to drive Sam home to show off his new car.

"Come on Sam, PLEASE!?" Tucker did the begging puppy dog eyes.

"FINE I WILL IF YOU JUST STOP WITH THE BIG EYES!" Sam huffed. Tucker smiled then opened the door to his neon bright car.  
>As Sam sat in the passenger seat she realized what she had done and how embarrassing this was. "Uh Tucker, I change my mind..."<br>Sam was about to open the door to get out when suddenly Tucker stepped on the pedal and they burst down the street! "Tucker!  
>Slow down! I haven't even gone to college yet and I don't want to die!" She quickly strapped on the seat belt. She tightened it.<p>

"No way we have to hurry before we get hit by the storm then you WILL die." Tucker smirked. Suddenly they saw flashing red and blue lights behind them.  
>A police siren shrieked behind them. Tucker slowed down and pulled over. Sam was still clutching the seat cushion. After several minutes of waiting the police came out of the white and black car. He walked over to Tuckers window.<p>

"Hello officer!" Tucker greeted him cheerily. Sam looked confused, there was nothing cheerful about this situation! Tucker handed the police officer his driver's license. The police officer did not look pleased at all.

"Ah yes Tucker Foley. 25th speeding ticket this week." Sam gasped at hearing this.

"You know me officer, just showing off Shelby." Tucker rubbed his car's door. The officer stared at him flatly and handed Tucker the ticket. Tucker grabbed it happily. "Alright 25 ticket, that's going in my driving scrap-book!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Foley next time I catch you speeding in this town I'm taking your license away!" Tucker instantly paled hearing this. Once the officer had driven away, he turned to Sam.

"My license gone! That means I won't be able to drive my new car!" Tucker said panicky.

"I told you to slow down. Just drop me off here, and try not to get a ticket for the rest of the day. No, wait your life."  
>Sam closed the car door and started walking up the side-walk. Tucker drove away. A cold chill of the fall air breezed across Sam's face as she headed home.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11- Danny?

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 11- Danny?

While Sam was walking, she suddenly heard an evil laugh! Thats the second ghost attack that day! Suddenly she looked up as a ghost with white fiery hair and light green skin in a black and white jumpsuit. He had a white cape on and his red eyes glared at Sam evilly. She just stared at him,"Are you the Mysterious Ghost Slayer?" She questioned still staring at him. He laughed.

"I'm far from that Sam." "How do you know my name?" She looked at him questionably. His voice seemed familiar to her in a weird way.

"I'm the opposite from that wimpy ghost slayer." Sam stared at him. Something shined on his chest. It was some sort of medallion with the initials CW on it. It looked like a gear. As she was staring at it he moved and she saw a very familiar sign on his shirt. It was a white D! Sam gasped.

"Danny?" She stared at him as if she was seeing a ghost, which she was.

"I liked to be called Dan. So hows Tucker?" He smiled evilly. She just starred in shock.

"I thought you were, dead."

"Oh I did die. Just happened to be passing by from the future to see a friend of mine." He glanced at her. She continued to stare at the medallion,  
>after a while she remembered the initials.<p>

"Clock Work..." She whispered. She remembered earlier that day, in one of her Skulk and Lurk books, she saw CW initials similar to the one on the medallion.  
>She though he was a myth, but he wasn't!<p>

"Oh so you know my foe. I defeated him easily." He smirked. "Now that you know I'm here we can't have you running and telling the world now can we?"  
>He raised his hand aiming at Sam! A green ray ball was forming in his hand. Sam stepped back. "Don't worry, it will only be slow and painful,<br>then I can move on with finding my friend." He was about to shoot when suddenly someone called from behind him.

"Are you talking about me?" Suddenly Dan fell to the ground in pain. Floating behind him was the Mysterious Ghost Slayer! He sounded very familiar,  
>but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Sam run!" He shouted. How many people know her name in the ghost world?! Suddenly she remembered the voice...<p>

"Danny?" she whispered, the ghost slayer heard her. He lifted off his hood. Floating there was a 17 year old boy with white silvery hair.  
>old boy with white silvery hair. He had green eyes and a D on his suit too! His suit had white strips around it. He had a green eye shield in front of his eyes and his white cape hung down. (Described as on cover above.) It was Danny!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hums Danny's theme song... I'm such a dork! Ok moving on...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam stared. "How?" Before she could get Danny's answer Dan flew back up ready to destroy both of them! Danny flew in front of Sam.<p>

"To get her you'll have to go through me first!" Danny shouted at him.

"That can be arranged..." Dan smirked as he raised his hand. Danny fell to the ground clutching his chest in pain. Dan stepped over him as he layed on the ground. Sam was stepping back. Dan raised his hand!

"Sam run!" Danny yelled, but before she could Dan sent the ray at her. Sam fell to the ground. "No!" Danny preformed his ghostly wail on Dan. Danny flew over and punched Dan as he did he grabbed the medallion, instantly Dan disappeared! "Sam..." Sam closed her eyes and blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Danny...Danny..." Sam suddenly woke up in her bed. She was gasping for air! It was only a dream. "Oh good that was a dream."<p>

She had just said that, when the same boy with silvery hair spoke up,"Actually no it was very real Sam." Sam stared at Danny.

"Danny? Your alive? And you've changed a lot... Are you the Mysterious Ghost Slayer? Why didn't you turn back into human and come back,  
>your parents have been so sad about losing you, and how did you defeat the monster? Who was that other guy that looked like you? He's a jerk,<br>is that really your future self?" Sam said all at once.

"Sam one at a time please, ok here are all your answers: Yes I am Danny Phantom, the boy you used to attend 9th grade with. Yes I have changed, and so have you. Your beautifu-." He stopped and blushed, she blushed also,"Yes, I am the Mysterious Ghost Slayer, but I prefer Danny Phantom better.  
>I can't change back to human." He dropped his gaze to the floor.<p>

"Why not?" Sam stared at him.

"My human self doesn't exist anymore. That night that I left ,before the monster killed me, I had a great idea so Vlad would lose this battle and that everyone is alive and I wouldn't have to die." Sam starred at him, her eyes filled with excitement. "Do you remember the Fenton-Ghost Catcher?"

It took Sam a moment to think, then she nodded her head.

"Is it that dream catcher thing that sponged out ghosts forms? And you did it when you wanted to give us a "fun-filled-no-ghost-weekend",  
>but you were a fun jerk and the other half you was a full-time hero."<p>

"Yes all that." Sam obviously remembered. "Well before I went out to risk my human form, I went through that thing, the right way."

"Oh so you're not a bed sheet super hero." She said jokingly. Danny smiled.

"Yeah so then my ghost form flew off and my human form... well is gone. Thats how I stopped the monster. He ate me then exploded because his job was done."  
>Call Vlad a fruit loop but he did keep his word." Sam hadn't heard that name in a while. "Yes I miss my parents too." Sam looked confused.<p>

"Why don't you just go back and tell them?" Danny looked down.

"As for that jerk who looked like me, yes that it me, but I'm never going to become that because my human self died." He quickly changed the subject of his parents. Sam noticed this and frowned.

"Danny if you ever need to tell me anything, Tucker and I are more reliable." Danny remembered Tucker and hoped to see him again soon.

"Ok well, I'm worried. If I go back to my parents and reveal I'm a ghost, but with no proof I'm there son and not just Danny Phantom,  
>they won't believe me and they might dissect me or something." He had that fear ever since he had gotten his ghost powers.<p>

"You have a point there." Sam spoke up. "Sorry Danny, maybe when the time is right." It was 5:30 when suddenly Sam's mom called for dinner.  
>"Looks like I better go." Sam said quickly. "But before I do." She ran over and hugged Danny! She then spoke. "I've missed you." Danny hugged her back, but then frowned.<p>

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you and Tucker. I was afraid Vlad would be after me causing both of you and my family in danger...again. Vlad knows I'm alive and is still shocked at how smart I am." Danny chuckled.

"I understand, I'm just glad you're here now. And please don't worry about us." She waved goodbye to Danny as he flew outside.

"I'll be back Sam."

"I know." Sam smiled. "Bye Danny!" She ran downstairs to have dinner.

* * *

><p>Right after dinner Sam ran to Tuckers house. She knocked. "Mrs. Foley, is Tucker here, its super important!" She said panting before Tuckers mom could say anything.<p>

"Sure he's upstairs."

"Thanks!" Sam ran inside up the stairs. She had just entered the room when she gasped seeing Tucker and Danny laughing.

"Oh hi Sam! Guess who this is, its Dan-" Tucker was cut off by Sam.

"Danny. I know, I came to tell you he's alive!" Danny just smiled at both his friend's and how happy they were. Danny had already told Tucker everything he had told Sam. Tucker was the happiest boy on earth on learning his best friend is alive! He and Danny were laughing at Tuckers car driving scrap-book. Sam knelt beside Danny and all three friends enjoyed a good laugh.

"I'm still shocked about that smart plan of yours Danny." Tucker said amazed his friend thought of such a brilliant idea.

Danny laughed and said, "Turn that stuff into a pop quiz and I would have flunked." Everyone laughed. They forgot Mrs. Foley could hear them when they laughed.

"Is someone else up there?" She questioned herself. "I didn't let anyone else in. Better check on my little Turtle!" That was her nickname for Tucker that he couldn't stand. He wasn't slow! Wasn't fast either... She started to walk upstairs. Yes she was right there was another person in that room. No one knew she could hear them. She opened the door. They all gasped. Mrs. Foley screamed at the sight of a ghost in her sons room! "Stay away from my little turtle and his friend!" She had a broom in her hand.

Tucker flushed red in embarrassment, Sam giggled and Danny laughed. Suddenly the broom wacked him on the head.

"Owe..." He rubbed his head. Danny pulled up his hood. Now she couldn't see his face. He sank through the floor while waving teasingly.

"Are you ok my little Turtle?"

"Yes mom don't call me that." Tucker flushed red again.

"Aww, but Tuck you used to love that nick name."

"WHEN I WAS LIKE 4!" Tucker groaned and walked downstairs with his mom, Sam following behind them. Suddenly she heard tapping on Tuckers window! She ran over, Danny was floating there. He flipped back his hood.

"Care to go on a night flight to your house?" Sam hadn't flown in a while, but she didn't hesitate.

"Sure." She quickly wrote a note saying: Dear Tucker and Mrs. Foley, I realized the time and jumped out Tuckers window to get home before my parents killed me, see you tomorrow Tucker! ~Sam!

She left it on his bed stand. She took Danny's hand. Suddenly her feet were off the ground! She started to slightly panic thinking he would drop her. "Sam look at me, not the ground, me." He said as Sam did so, she stared into his green dreamy eyes... uh... Before she knew it they were flying! She looked around, the storm brought in a beautiful night. She hadn't seen her town this way in a while.

Her violet eyes closed as she acted as though she were flying. When she opened them she stared at Danny, the moon was behind him.  
>He nearly glowed as she stared at him. He smiled as he looked down at Sam. They both were staring at each other. Quickly they both looked away and blushed. Danny dropped Sam off in her room. "Will I see you again tomorrow?" She asked as Danny flipped his hood back on.<p>

"I'll be counting the minutes. How about Nasty Burger at 4? I haven't been there in a while, I'll wear a disguise." Danny chuckled.  
>"Invite little turtle too." Danny teased referring to Tucker.<p>

"Will do." Sam said as Danny flew off into the moon light. Sam sighed she felt love stricken. She had always liked Danny, but now that she had lost him she liked him even more! She flopped on her bed thinking the unthinkable, Danny is alive! She just wished Danny's family could feel like this, realizing their son is alive. She smiled to herself.


	12. Chapter 12- Halloween Surprise!

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 12- Halloween Surprise

It was Friday the 31 of October! Halloween! Sam's favorite holiday. She was driving her black Range Rover to the school. Tucker had just pulled in. It was cold today. Sam grabbed her black coat with purple zippers and pockets. Tucker wore a red coat. "Hey little turtle!" Sam smirked.

"Aww man, not you too!" Tucker groaned. "So are you going trick or treating?" Tucker questioned Sam.

"No that's for little kids." Tucker gasped.

"Free candy is for everyone!" Tucker held up his candy bucket. She rolled her eyes. "If I get you some candy can you turn it into dough?"  
>Tucker lifted his eye brow at her.<p>

"Fine, if you give me a whole bucket of candy I'll pay you." She held out a wad of cash. He counted it quickly. He drooled.

"Deal!" He grabbed the money and shook her hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Danny said for us to meet him at the Nasty Burger at 4."

"What about his appearance, won't everyone crowd him for being the "Ghost Slayer"." Tucker looked concerned.

"No, he's wearing a disguise." Sam shrugged. She stuck her hands in her pockets. Suddenly she bumped into someone! She fell right down.  
>A girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes helped her up. She had a black coat on. She wore her long hair in a pig tail that hung down.<br>She was at least 19 years old.

"Are you ok?" She asked Sam. Her voice seemed very familiar, even Tucker noticed that. She stared at Sam and Tucker like she was trying to remember them. "Sam? Tucker?" The girl questioned. They both nodded. "Oh hi, its me Jazz, remember me? Danny's sister..." She stopped, remembering her little brother. She looked at the ground sadly. Sam quickly said something before Jazz started crying.

"Oh yeah Jazz, long time no see." Sam hugged Jazz. Tucker shook her hand.

"I came up from college for the Halloween weekend. I came by to see my old teachers and say hi." Sam and Tucker both looked at each other.  
>They weren't sure if they should tell Jazz Danny is alive or not. Finally Sam nodded at Tucker. She looked over at Jazz.<p>

"Hey Jazz, we have a surprise for you. If you meet Tucker and I at Nasty Burger around 4 you can see your surprise. But you have to keep this secret surprise meeting a secret. Ok?" Jazz looked excited.

"My lips are sealed. See you guys at 4!" She ran into the school.

"Do you think Danny will be upset?" Tucker glanced at Sam. "No, its his sister, she can handle a secret."

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker were finishing their last period. Some of the kids excused themselves to change into their costumes. Dash came back as the grim reaper, he didn't go trick or treating he just liked playing pranks. Tucker excused himself and came back dressed as a nerdy vampire. Sam rolled her violet eyes. Finally the bell rang and kids ran with trick or treating buckets to the side walks to start trick or treating.<p>

Sam hopped in her car. Tucker would do some trick or treating before 4. Sam drove home and she ran upstairs to read a book. She heard the doorbell ring several times. Her grandma Ida was giving out candy. After 20 minutes, Sam ran downstairs. "Samantha darling, where are you going?  
>Aren't you staying for dinner?" Her mom questioned.<p>

"No. I told you yesterday, I'm meeting Tucker at Nasty Burger for dinner." Her mom lifted an eyebrow.

"Is it a date?" Her mother never thought Sam would actually LIKE-LIKE Tucker.

"No! Jazz and another friend of ours will be there for early dinner." Her mother was getting very snoopy.

"Is it a double date then?" She asked.

"No!" Sam grabbed her coat and ran past some trick or treaters to escape to her car. She started the engine and drove off.  
>Within five minutes she neared Nasty Burger. Jazz was there sitting on a bench near Nasty Burger. A few benches down sat a 17 year old boy with a white hoodie with green flames. His hood was on and he had black pants. Sam knew it was Danny. Tucker walked up with almost a full bucket of candy! Sam hopped out of her car and locked it.<p>

"Hi everyone!" She ran towards Tucker and Jazz. Danny realized they were over there.. He started to walk over. Suddenly he gasped!  
>Danny stepped closer. Jazz stared at him in confusion. She couldn't see his face.<p>

"Jazz, is that really you?" Jazz lifted an eye brow. She knew that voice sounded familiar.

"Yes sir, my name is Jazz. Do I know you from somewhere?" Danny lifted his hood. His face and white hair showed. His green eyes were filled with shock that his sister was right there! Jazz gasped. "Danny?" She stared at him. Danny nodded. He was surprised Jazz knew it was him, since he is in his ghost form. She ran over and hugged him! She had tears stinging her eyes. "I thought you were gone." She stared at him, a smile went across her face.

"Jazz, how do you know its me?" Jazz sighed at that question.

"I know your secret, its complicated, but I've known it for a while. Ever since the Casper High spirit week incident." She hugged him. "It's good to have you back little brother." She whispered. Tucker grabbed a tissue and blew on it. Sam smiled. "Sam this is the most best surprise I could ever ask for, thank you!" She hugged Sam. "So Danny, tell me, how did it all happen?" With that they all walked inside and started an interesting conversation.

While Danny was telling Jazz everything he had told Sam and Tucker, a 10 year old boy walked up to their booth and tapped Danny on the arm. Danny quickly turned his head and his green eyes flashed at the kid. Tucker tapped Danny, as if to say 'chill dude.' Danny lightened up. "Uh hi, I really like you costume." The boy said while looking at Danny's hoodie.

"Oh uh, thanks." The boy ran off.

"Dude, what was that all about? He was just complimenting your outfit." Tucker looked at Danny concerned.

"Sorry guys, it's just. I've been in the shadows for a while. Haven't had any sociality at all for 3 years! Just ghost fighting." Sam shrugged.

"Its ok, I understand." Sam said. Jazz nodded.

"Sorry dude. Didn't put it that way." Tucker said looking very sorry.

"So how come there aren't any more ghost attacks? Well less than usual." Sam questioned Danny.

"Well, there is lots of ghost attacks. At least 4 a week." Danny said looking at everyone's shocked face.

"But we never see or hear anything." Jazz said still shocked at hearing this.

"I defeat them without anyone around most of the time. Also because of this!" He held out his wrist for everyone to see. There was a black watch that didn't even tell time! It looked very futuristic. "Its a ghost sensing alarm. Whenever a ghost gets close to the ghost portal my watch goes off, ticking like crazy. Then I know to fly home, go through the portal, and stop any ghost inside the portal."

"Where did you get that cool watch anyway?" Tucker grabbed his arm and stared at it. "I could use it as an alarm knowing when my parents are nearing my room so I can hide."

"It was one of my dads old inventions. I got it from my room a long time ago. It was under my bed. I thought it would come in handy." Danny chuckled. Suddenly he stopped talking and stayed silent when some teenagers walked by. Dash just so happened to be one in the crowd. He noticed all of them sitting together.

"All having a nerdy party are we." He rested his elbow on the table.

"Go away Dash." Sam blurted out. Dash glanced over at Danny.

"Who's that? Your new goth boyfriend?" Sam gasped. Her face reddened. Dash laughed pathetically. Danny stood up. He walked over to Dash. He faced him face to face, except no one could see Danny's face. Dash was a little startled. Suddenly Danny flashed his green eyes, and all you could see through the hood was green eyes glowing! Dash stepped back too far and bumped into a table landing the back of his head in some ketchup! He ran off quickly.

Danny laughed. Tucker started laughing too. Then everyone started laughing, even random people who knew Dash was a jerk. After eating and talking it was 6. Everyone had to go home and Tucker had to go get candy! Jazz had to go meet up with her parents. Sam snapped her fingers remembering something. "Danny, where are you going to go? Do you live somewhere?" Danny looked back.

"Well it is Halloween night. I got to go scare and prank some trick or treaters." Sam folded her arms. Tucker chuckled. With that everyone split.

* * *

><p>Sam was at her house reading a book from the Skulk and Lurk. Suddenly she heard a shriek of terrified children outside!<br>She ran to her window. There was a few kids and Danny's hand popping up out of the side-walk! Sam rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.  
>She walked back to her bed. Suddenly a knock on her door drew her book down. She walked towards the door and opened it. Her grandma Ida on her supporter scooter was right there.<p>

"Sammy dearie, I'm getting tired of giving out candy." She sighed.

"Have you asked my parents?" Sam asked. The older women looked angry.

"Always "busy."" She said flatly.

"Did you ask Rupert?" Sam asked while referring to the family's butler.

"Fixing your mothers rare lamp she can't live without that is like 10,000 years old!" The older women huffed.

"What about Emily?" Sam asked starting to think she was the only person available to give out candy.

"Ugh that rat! She wouldn't give one kid a piece of candy even if you paid her!" Grandma Ida hissed.

"Well what about Alf-" Sam was cut off by a quick and angry interruption.

"He gives out too much candy! We'll be broke of our candy within 15 minutes!" The older woman was now getting impatient.

"How about Hannah? I don't really feel like bringing joy to children now." Sam sighed.

"Hannah stinks. Literally for a maid she smells like a dead cow. I gave birth to your mother you think I can stand children?" Ida almost shrieked.

"Fine." Sam threw her book on her bed. Her grandma looked so happy!

She put on blue pony ears and drove out of the house singing,"My Little Pony!" Sam rolled her violet eyes.

"Right busy..." Sam whispered to herself. She went down and ignored the pink princess dress on the couch. She walked over to a closet and picked out her Girl Teen Vampire outfit! She changed quickly and ran to the door with a purple and black Halloween bowl of candy. She gave some candy to the group of children on her porch.

She was very generous with her candy giving. Even though she didn't feel like bringing joy to children. Suddenly a nerdy vampire came up.

"Hi Tucker." Tucker instantly handed her a bucket of candy. Sam stared at it. "How did you-"

"I hit the rich street first." Tucker interrupted her while panting. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She put it inside. She gave Tucker 5 pieces of candy.

"Wow your generous!"

"Well its only one night a year that kids get free candy."

"Still think Halloween's for kids?" Tucker retorted while looking at her costume.

Sam shot him a scowl. "Grandma Ida got tired." Sam replied.

"Sure, tired as in she's planning on hitting every house in Amity." Tucker had just said that when grandma Ida zoomed up the street on her scooter.  
>"You should have seen Danny's pranks! I fell on the ground laughing. Be careful. He might be coming for YOU!" Tucker laughed and walked off. Suddenly a girl dressed up as a scientist waved to Sam.<p>

"Hi Sam! Its Jazz!" She had a few little kids with her.

"Hi Jazz!" Sam waved.

"These are my cousins." She pointed to all the children. "They're visiting for Halloween. I promised to take them trick or treating, and that I would dress up too." She gave one dressed as a pirate a playful nudge. Sam handed each of them some candy. "What do you say to Sam?"  
>Jazz said in that tone that's saying be polite. The kind of tones mothers use after your grandparents give you your Christmas gift (even if it is clothes.)<p>

"Thank you Sammy!" They all said giggling and running down the side walk.

"Wait for me. See you later Sam!" Jazz waved goodbye. Sam waved back.

"Be careful you-know-who is playing pranks up that street!" Sam called, as she did she heard all the kids shriek! Jazz ran up to them. A hand was popping out of the ground! Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Stop scaring the children."

"I wasn't scared! It's just a little prop." The pirate boy piped up. Suddenly Danny's head appeared.

"Boo!" Danny said while flashing his green eyes.

"AHHH!" All the kids screamed! Danny flew off laughing. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Don't pay any attention to Dan-" She stopped quickly. "Lets go to that house!" She said racing to the next house.

* * *

><p>Sam handed out the last bit of candy to a child dressed as an astronaut. There was no one else on the streets. It was 9 p.m., everyone was home eating their candy and parents were making appointments for their children to go the dentist. She walked inside and grabbed a Jolly Rancher from the bucket Tucker had given her. She walked upstairs and changed into black pajamas with purple buttons. She walked over and started reading her book. Suddenly her curtains moved, her window wasn't even open!<p>

"Ha ha, nice one Danny." No response. "Danny, I got you give yourself up..." She said looking around nervously. Then something brushed against her. She turned around quickly. "Who is it!" She stared at the ceiling. "Tucker, are you and Danny playing a joke? It's not funny, come-" Before she knew it someone put their hand over her mouth! She tried screaming, but all that came out was a muffled shriek. She turned around and there was a black hooded figure with red eyes staring at her! The figure went through the wall with her! Finally they reached the "basement". The hooded person threw her to the ground! "Oof.."

Sam gasped as she fell hard to the ground. Quickly she looked for a weapon. She grabbed a soda can and threw it at the person hood. It flipped back.  
>Sam gasped. Dan!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13- Visiting ClockWork

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 13- Visiting ClockWork

Dan, Danny's furture self! "So Sam, you're on to me?" Once again he wore the CW medallion.

"Danny!" Sam called hoping her friend would hear her.

"Danny flew away. The young me was such a coward." He smirked.

"Danny would never run away from a fight. Sam said biting her lip in anger. Dan laughed evilly. "What have you done with ClockWork?" Sam starred at him.

"Oh that old, young and baby dude! Ha! Don't get me started, its so simple to steal these things from him." He said while lifting up the medallion.  
>Suddenly, Danny in his normal outfit (outfit hes wearing described on cover) crashed Dan against the wall.<p>

"Its time we got rid of you once and for all!" Danny said as he ripped the medallion off Dan.

Dan disappeared saying,"You will never win!" Danny flew down to Sam.

"You ok?" He said starring at her.

"I'm good. Danny, thats twice. Hes going to be back, what should we do?" Danny thought for a moment. Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"Lets visit ClockWork! He might have an answer or a way to stop Dan."

"Great idea! Lets go!" Sam excaimed. Danny could tell Sam was tired from giving out candy and what had just happened. The clock stroke 10.

"How about tomorrow? We'll get our rest then head off." Sam nodded and Danny flew away. She yawned as she walked upstairs and crept into bed.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up. She glanced at her clock. 8:30 a.m. She hopped out of bed and changed and ran downstairs. Her mom was cooking french toast.<p>

"Hello Samantha darling!" Her mother waved to her. Sam ignored the name Samantha. She told her mom hundreds of times not to call her Samantha,  
>but her mom never listened, so now she just ignores that name.<p>

"Hi mom." Sam walked over and sat at the table. Her mom served her some french toast.

"Anything exciting planned for today? If so I have a-"

"No thanks! Pink isn't my color." Sam said before her mom could finish. Her mom sighed as she put a pink poofy dress down on the couch. "So wheres dad?"

"At work." Her mother sighed while combing out her orange hair.

"On saturday?" Sam quiestioned her. Her mother just sighed.

"The president has to have a conference with him today."

"Oh..." Sam said while taking a bite of her breakfast. Suddenly the house phone rang.

"Hello this is Mrs. Manson of the Manson home speaking." She answered the call. "Oh, you sound firmiliar. You sound like someone I hate..." She said in thought. Sam heard a click. "Hello, hello...Hmm..." She put the phone on the receiver. She opened her mouth ready to say something when the piercing sound of knocking inturpupted her. Her mother walked to the door.

Suddenly Sam could hear her mom saying, "Hello, anyone here?" Suddenly someone tapped Sam from behind! She turned around quickly. She sighed in relief. Behind her stood Danny.

"Are you ready?" He questioned her quietly.

"Yeah." Sam left a note saying: Meeting Tucker at N.B. had to jump out the window. See u l8tr!

She put the note on the counter for her mom. She took Dannys hand and he went through the wall with her. Her mother came back and read the note.  
>She frowned. "What is with that girl and jumping out windows?" Obviously Mrs. Foley told her about how there was a ghost with them and that Sam had jumped out the 2 story high window!<p>

Sam and Danny were nearing the Fenton Works. Danny sighed as he saw it. He looked down sadly as if he had lost something important, which he did, his family, part of his life, a home, school, friends, almost everything. All he had now was Jazz, Sam and Tucker. That was a major relief for him though.  
>Sam felt bad. She wishes she could do something, but what?<p>

As they got closer, Danny went through the walls to the basement. The basement looked the same, messy! Danny looked at the ghost portal. Its green swirling brought back so many memories. He grabbed the Fenton Thermous.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the lab," Maddie, I'll be downstairs working on the Ecto-Fenton Torpedos!" They heard footsteps.

"Alright dear, be careful. And don't blow up the house this time." Maddie sighed. Danny grabbed Sams hand, but it was too late.

"Hey! Maddie the Ghost Slayer and a bat girl are down in the lab!" Jack shouted upstairs. Instantly Maddie was down in a flash. Luckily for Danny his hood was on. "Hey Mysterious Ghost Slayer!" Jack started to run towards him. Danny quickly rushed with Sam into the Spectra Speeder.

"What are they doing in there?" Maddie wondered. Both jumpsuit ghost fighters ran towards the vehicle! Danny quickly pushed a red button and pulled a blue leaver.

A robtoic voice echoed through the room: "Are you sure you would like to engage hyper drive through the Ghost Portal?" Danny quickly clicked a yellow button.

"NO!" Jack and Maddie shouted at the same time. It was too late the Spectra Speeder took off into the Ghost Zone!

"Jack dear..." Maddie said sweetly, suddenly her voice cracked."NEXT TIME PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LOCK THE GHOST PORTAL!" She yelled at Jack. He winced.

"Sorry honey, I'll start working on a automatic lock system right now!"

Sam and Danny were in the Ghost Zone! A whole other world for ghosts to roam around freely. Sam could still remember this place. She would NEVER forget. All the doors to different places, all the creepy ghosts haunting everything and the green swirly endless world that was before them. "Wow... The Ghost Zone. Never thought I'd be in here ever again." Sam said sounding a little excited for adventure.

"Yeah." Danny said while avoiding a door.

"Danny, now that we have a moment... alone... I wanted to say... Uh.." She stammered. "I wanted to say I guessed your code." She gave him a small smile while looking at him. Danny instantly blushed bright red and almost ran into a ghost!

"Oh uh... You weren't supposed to figure it out..." He said, still red. Sam blushed as well.

"Well I did have to try again..." She looked over at him her eyes narrowing softly, but she wore a smile. Danny looked over, he also smiled. They both leaned in and closed their eyes when suddenly Tucker popped up in the back seat!

"I brought the snacks!" He said while holding up Nacho Chips.

"Huh!?" Before Danny knew it they crashed into a giant green floating rock! The Spectra Speeder was pumbling down to... Clock Works Tower! What luck, about being at the tower not making a crash landing. Everyone was screaming! Danny tried to lift the controls and flip switches to save them! He was about to hit the evacuate button, but it was too late! THUD. SCREECH. CRASH!

* * *

><p>Danny flickered his eyes open! He and his friends were unconscious for a few minitues. The Spectra Speeder was a reck! Danny limped over to Sam and Tucker. "Sam...Tucker... Are you guys ok?" Danny called to them groggily. Sam opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her head. Tucker also woke up and rubbed his head. "Tucker how did you get in the Spectra Speeder?" Danny starred at Tucker as though he was a ghost.<p>

"Easy. Before you both left I was a bout to catch up, but I forgot the Nacho Chips." Tucker said as he held up a bag of Nacho Chips. Danny rolled his eyes.

"But Tuck, we didn't tell any-"

"Well, I told Tucker. I told him to catch us before we left and he did except his stomach growled." Sam rolled her eyes while starring at him.

"Hey, can't ever forget the Nacho Chips." Its been many times that Tucker has sabotaged their missions for food.

"Well its good to have him here. Safety in numbers." Danny said while glancing at the castle.

"Yeah and one of them numbers is a ghost!" Tucker said trying to sound like a "smart-guy." The tower looked like a giant haunted grandfather clock. It was grayish green and had losts of skulls planted on the tower. It looked very spooky!

"Iv'e heard about Clock Work in one of my Skulk and Lurk books, never thought I would acctually meet him." Sam said while staring at the huge tower.

"Iv'e heard of him too. I heard he can control time itself!" Danny said with his eyes narrowing. "So lets be careful not to anger him." Danny glanced at Tucker.

"Don't worry about me dude. All it takes is a Nacho Chip to get to a ghosts good side!" Tucker said while raising the chip bag in the air. They all got up and started walking towards the tower. "Uh... I change my mind..." Tucker said ready to turn around.

"Don't be a baby Tucker!" Danny starred at him flatly.

"I'm not a baby!" He shouted at them and then growled.

"Hmm, now that I think about it yeah, Tucker is a baby." Sam said while folding her arms.

"I can prove I'm not a baby! Move over!" Tucker ran inside.

"Tuck, wait up!" Danny called for him.

They just entered the tower. It was very creepy! Lots of gears and clocks all around.

"I feel like I'm at the Amity Park Clock Workshop." Tucker whispered while glancing around a little nervously.

"Uh, hello? Is anyone here named Clock Work?" Danny called, as his voice echoed through the room.

Suddenly the clocks stopped ticking. Dannys ghost sence went off. Then appeared a man with a purple hooded cape, red glarring eyes, and a long clock looking staff. He had loads of watches, he had a black scar that looked like a lightning bolt that went over his eye and he had blue skin and a tail. "Who entered my time castle?" He said to them in a deep voice, but he sounded slightly friendly.

"Uh Danny, Sam and Tucker." Danny stammered.

"Ok, nice to meet you Uh Danny and friends." He said to them.

"Are you Clock Work?" Sam questioned the man. Suddenly the man turned into a baby! He looked the same just smaller and in a baby form.

"Yesm I am Clock Work. How do you know my name?" He questioned her.

"I read it in a Skulk and Lurk book." She answered. Suddenly he turned into a old man! He looked very old and tired even though he talked fine.

"Ah yes. Now tell me, no one generally visits me. Is their anything you need?" He said looking away.

"Well yes. There is this guy named Dan. He is a real jerk and he has been threatening us and says he is the furture me. He does look kinda like me I guess, but I will NEVER be that jerky!" Danny said all at once. Clock Work sighed.

"He also says hes been stealing your medallions to enter our time zone. Is that true?" Sam questioned the turned man who was now young again. ClockWork turned around.

"Yes it is true. I have been missing the medallions and one time caught him, but he is to strong..." Then Clock Work grinned enough so everyone could see.  
>"But everything is the way its supposed the be. Didn't Dan help you all find each other?" He looked back at them.<p>

"Well yeah but... Hey! How did you know that?" Danny said sounding alarmed.

"I am the master of time, I see what is going to happen next."

"How?" They all asked at once.

ClockWork pointed his staff towards what looked like a crystal ball but more furturistic. It was glowing green. Suddenly an image of Danny ten years ago showed on the screen. He looked just like Dan! He was destroying the town. Danny gasped. "No thats not me!" He yelled while starring at the image.

"I know. Because your human self died. The only way you would become that is if you... cheated. No worries ghost child." ClockWork said while looking pleased with himself.

"Then why was he in Amity Park if he will never exist?" Danny said glancing at ClockWork then starring at the image.

"Because all things in time do exist, just different things lead it to not happeneing. I control it all. I can bring you back to the day you lost you human form.  
>I can do that, but I won't. Everything happens for a reason. You have to make your own choices in life." He said while pointing at them with his staff.<p>

"Yes. but how can we get rid of him?" They all asked at once. Clock Work chuckled.

"You can't." They all gasped.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for fixing the Spectra Speeder. As in fixing it I mean going back in time before the crash and moving the rock." Danny chuckled while saying this.<p>

"You're very welcome." Clock Work smiled at the teenagers in the Spectra Speeder.

"But really, theres nothing we can do to stop him?" Danny asked still down about the answer ClockWork had given them. ClockWork nodded.

"Sorry, but I can't help you. Everything happens for reasons. If I changed the time the whole world could be altered. Make your own choices. Goodbye." He waved them off and went back into his tower. No one said anything while they were driving back to the ghost portal opening.

"That ClockWork guy is cool. Tech is all the rage even in the Ghost Zone!" Tucker said quickly to stop the depressing silence.

"Tucker, he works with clocks. I don't think that it "tech"." Sam said while starring out the window.

"Well its some sort of tech!" Tucker retorted. "Isn't that right baby?" He said while hugging his PDA.

"So I didn't know you two both liked each other." He piped up. Sam and Danny instantly reddened.

"Well I meant...I guessed his code thingy. Paulina Fenton duh?" Sam smiled nervously.

"Thats right." Danny said quickly. He and Sam weren't ready for that stuff. They just had barley met a few days ago! And they didn't want to admit it to know-it-all Tucker.

"If you say so." Tucker said while stroking his PDA. Sam and Danny rolled their eyes at the same time. They started to near the portal. Suddenly Danny stepped on the breaks! Everyone got jolted foward a little. "Dude whats up?" Tucker said while cracking his nose back in postion. Sam fixed her hair.

"I forgot! My dad and mom are probably in there waiting for us! We'll be busted if we go now." Danny said with some alarm in his voice. No one wanted to stay in the Ghost Zone. Its creepy and they have had too much bad expirences in the past in the Ghost Zone.

"Just go ahead and check. Its 12:00 p.m. they're probably eating lunch or something." Tucker said.

"Alright I'll go and find out." Danny gave the controls to Sam and he hopped out of the Spectra Speeder. He flew towards the green swirly whole in the Ghost Zone. He peeked his head in. No one! He sighed in relief. He used his hand to let them know the coast was clear. Sam neared the portal. They were back in the lab! They hopped out. Danny quickly flew them back to their homes. Jack ran downstairs thinking he heard something. He looked over at the Spectra Speeder.

"Hey Maddie, the Spectra Speeder is back! Strange, I already added the unstable automatic lock system thingy." He walked to the portal and closed it. "There! Battened down the hatches!" He ran back upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14- You'd Never Guess!

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 14- You'd Never Guess!

Danny brought Sam home. After, he flew to Tuckers house. He and Tucker had some MAJOR video game updating to get started on. While they both were playing Doomed 2.0, Tuckers mom called up the stairs.

"Sweetie is there another ghost up there?" Tucker shrinked.

"No!" He said while attacking Danny's black ninja player.

"Ok my little Turtle!" She called back. Tucker huffed a sigh. Danny laughed. They continued to play for a little while. Danny decided before he would leave he would play a prank on Mrs. Foley as pay back for whacking him on the head with a broom! He asked Tucker if he could. Tucker agreed because he was still upset about being called little turtle with his best friend around. Danny flew down then turned invisible while he neared the kitchen.

Mrs. Foley loved to cook! You would always find her in the kitchen when she had free time. To other people cooking for the family is so stressful and tiring, but not to Mrs. Foley! She was glad she had a son who ate everything including a husband Danny, still invisible, went over and picked up a meat can. Mrs. Foley heard this, she didn't even turn around!

"Don't you try sneaking in a snack Mr!" She said angrily refering to Tucker as Mr. Danny was a little startled, but that didn't stop him. He dropped the can so she would turn around. She slammed her wisk against the counter. "Tucker don't dent the cans! I need that beef for my shepherds pie!" Danny grabbed a can of corn. "Tuck-" She turned around to see a floating corn can! She screamed. "GHOST!" She paniced and grabbed her purse off the table and whacked Danny with it.

"Ouch! Why'd would you do such a-" Then she smacked him again. Enough that he turned visible again! She gasped.

"YOU! STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE TURTLE!" She whacked him again. He fell to the ground. Quickly he flew out of the house away from the hostile woman.

* * *

><p>Sam was in her room listening to some music that she cranked dangerously loud. Her parents could hear the music from their room! "Samantha! Turn that ruckus down immediately!" Sam ignored. "Samantha, your ears will start bleeding!" Her mother yelled.<p>

"What? Sorry I can't hear you I'm too busy listening to music dangerously loud!" She yelled so her parents could hear her. Her mother growled, then went into the movie theater/bowling alley basment. The only place where they couldn't hear their daughter's music. Even the neighborhood could hear the music! Dogs barked and people shouted angrily. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the wall. Sam turned off the music.

"Danny?" She went over to the window. No one! "Day Ja Vue..." She said as she turned to crank the music again. Suddenly someone tapped her. It was Danny! Sam sighed in relief. She still had nightmares about running into Dan again.

"Sam, I decided we should visit Clock Work again and have a stakeout to capture Dan!" Danny said quickly. He looked beat up and tired. Sam looked at him,  
>a questioned look on her face. "I ran into Dan again. He almost won, but I quickly ripped that stupid necklace off him!" Danny said anrigly. Sam clenched her teeth.<p>

"Ok, I'll be ready in a few." She said running over to write down a note.

"Great! I'll go get Tucker. Be back in 15 minitues!" Danny said while flying off.

Sam wrote a note sayin: 'I am disturbing the neighborhood, so my friend and I are going to listen to music dangerously loud somewhere deserted. Don't worry I'm bringing ear plugs for both of us just in case. See you tomorrow! Did I mention I'm sleeping over? Well I am, don't worry I'm fine. Had to jump out the window to get there. I will land in a shrub, don't worry! Bye!'

She finished with her interesting looking signature. She started packing an over night bag including: Flashlight, sleeping mat, blanket, walkie talkies,  
>the Fenton Thermos, green Fenton communicators, a class ring from Danny that she never left without, some magazines and a picnic basket full of goodies! She went towards the window to wait for her friends. Suddenly she saw a silhouette fly by.<p>

"Danny!" She called waving to him. The figure turned around and started flying towards her. As the figure got closer Sam realized something. "Your not Danny!" She said quickly closed her window! It was too late the figure was too close to stop and the person crashed into her window. Dan!

* * *

><p>Dan got up slowly. Sam stepped back so much that she was against the wall! She wished Danny would be here soon!<p>

"Hello Sam. You were just the person I was looking for." He winked at her while walking around.

"I thought Danny sent you back to where ever! How'd you get back?" She questioned fearful he would say something like 'I'm permanently hear' or ' I have a secret place where I keep these medalions' or something terrifying like that.

He chuckled and replied, "Danny deafted my clone. Nice acting Sam." He whispered while pacing around the room looking around. Sam raised an eyebrow. Dan did a thumbs up.

"Ok, I'm freaked out. Get lost!" Sam shouted. Dan looked serious again. Suddenly he got close to Sam.

"Do what I say if you want to see Danny alive again!" He hissed in her ear. Sam shuddered at the thought of losing Danny after she had just found him. She stayed silent. "Now partner, lets go get Clock Work once and for all!" Dan said while looking around the room. He was acting strange.

"N-"

Sam was cut off by Dans whisper, "Say yes or no more Danny..." He waited for Sams reply.

"Fine." Sam grumbled. Sam hoped Danny would come and beat him up. She smirked just thinking about Dan's plan failing. She became serious again. Dan suddenly sent a red ray at the window hitting the corner of it! Sam gasped. "Why'd you ruin my window!?" She yelled at him. He just smirked and put his arm out for Sam. She held on to his arm reluctantly.

They flew off near Fenton works. The whole time Sam looked at Dan with disgust. A few times she kicked him and clawed him with her nails. He growled at her, but she made quick excuses like, 'oh I'm afraid of heights' or ' almost lost my boot!' They neared the Fenton works. They flew down into the lab. Suddenly Dan sent another blast at the wall! Sam just stared at him questionly. Its official! Dan was going CRAZY!

He dragged Sam through the ghost portal. Suddenly he took out a green glowing map with lots of strange destinations that didn't look firmiliar. Suddenly Sam remembered the strange map! The Infi Map! A map of the ghost zone that was voice activated and could take you anywhere at a fast speed. Sam gasped. "How dare you steal that!" She yelled at him.

Dan chuckled eviliy and then he said," ClockWorks Tower!" Instantly the map started moving! Dan and Sam held on for dear life! It was fast! Within a blink of an eye they were there. Once they were on the ground Dan dropped the Fenton Thermous into Sams hands. "You know what to do with it." He said while looking at ClockWorks tower. They entered it. Sam still disgusted by Dan. They were inside. Suddenly Dan blasted ClockWork! ClockWork was struggling to get up.

"Do it Sam. Send him away with that stupid named contraption!" Dan nearly hissed. "If you ever want to see Danny again..." He whispered. Sam was just about to click the button unwillingly when suddenly something crashed into the wall. The Spectra Speeder with Tucker inside and Danny outside flying! He flipped off his hood. Sam almost jumped for joy!

* * *

><p>Danny instantly zapped Dan to the ground. "Sam why are you here with him? And helping him capture ClockWork? Isn't ClockWork our friend? And how did he get that Infi Map? I thought it was a myth." Danny said all at once.<p>

"I was f-" Sam stopped speaking. She loooked startled for a moment. Dan wore an evil grin. Sam looked up into the sky. She closed her eye's and looked down at the floor. A grin spread across her face. Danny lifted an eyebrow. Sam laughed! Her laugh started to crack eviliy. "Oh Danny. I've been playing you this whole time!" She said sounding evil. Danny and Tucker both gasped.

ClockWork got up. He looked as though he had seen this somewhere before. He didn't do anything. Just stood there watching. Of corse! Master of time! That globe thing must have showed him the future.

Dan laughed and said, "Danny, poor, Danny... Didn't realize his best friend was lying to him all this time." He laughed.

"You remember that day Danny? That Friday I wasn't in school, well... I quit Vlad and his pathetic tries on capturing you and finishing you off! That day I found Dan. We decided to go against you and defeat you. After Vlad did win and well "killed you". I really wanted to go back to him, because he wasn't pathetic after all. But it was too late. So Dan and I did evil things now and then. Then Dan learned you were alive, so to keep me in the innicoent zone we faked a meeting.  
>The one you saw and stopped Dan." Sam laughed evilily.<p>

"Sam, I thought you were our friend all this time." Danny almost chocked while saying this. He glanced back at Tucker. Tucker had the same expression that he had. Is this realy reality? Sadly it was.

Sam responded,"Uh hello! Goth. You really are a fool! So easy to trick." She said. Suddenly she raised her hands in the air. Then 2 blue rings that looked similar to Danny's transformation appeared around Sam's waist! They went around her. She was transforming! Suddenly her hair got longer. Her hair was firey white. She wore a jumpsuit that was black and purple similar to Danny's! Her eyes flashed red. She was a ghost! Danny stepped back in such shock that he fell over! Tucker gasped.

"Don't you think she would go into the ghost portal and become a ghost as well? Well she did! Who doesn't love the power to attack the world!"Dan hissed.

Sam laughed eviliy, "It was all an act Danny!" Suddenly she sent a purple ray at Danny. He quickly went intangible to avoid the firey ray.

"Tucker, lets get out of here!" Danny yelled. He looked back at Sam in disgust. He knew he couldn't win with 2 ghosts against 1 ghost, that was still shocked about the news he had just recieved. While Danny was inside the Spectra Speeder with Tucker, he looked back at Sam a tear rolled down his cheek. He whiped it away quickly. He felt as though he had lost a good friend. Once they were out of eyesight Dan snapped his fingers. Instantly Sam fell to the ground. She transformed back.

Dan laughed eviliy and said,"No use for you anymore. 1 down... 2 to go..." He laughed the most evil laugh anyone had ever heard! He flew away. ClockWork went over to Sam and flew her to her room.

* * *

><p>"What... what happened?" Sam said while rubbing her head. She looked around. All she could remember was right before she transformed. "Oh good that was all a dream!" Sam sighed in relief. She hoped Danny still had a phone. The same phone number too. She went all the way down on her contacts list. There was Dannys picture and a phone number. Sam hadn't called that number in a while. She clicked call.<p>

"Hi!" It was Danny's voice. His voice he had now.

"Dann-" She heard Danny continue to talk.

"I'm sorry but I can't get to the phone right now. Please call again. If your Sam Manson don't call again!" Beep! Sam gasped.

"Why would Danny say that? I thought we were... Friends!" At that last word she sounded angry! She felt as though she was being shut out for no reason! Sam almost dug her nails in her coat when she grabbed it. She put it on and ran out the door to look for Danny and Tucker. She thought she should try Nasty Burger first. She ran down the street to Nasty Burger. She finally reached her destination! She ran inside. She quickly glanced around. No Danny or Tucker! She decided to try the arcade next. She took a cab to the arcade. When she arrived she ran to the arcade. No one was there. No wonder it was Monday! Everyone was at school!

Her parent's were worried about her thats why she didn't have to go. It was 12:00 p.m. Sam decided to find Tucker in the cafetiria. She took another cab to Casper High. Just as though she predicted it Tucker sat at a table with a few random students eating lunch. Sam ran over to him and tapped his shoulder. Tucker turned around. He looked a little startled. "Hey Tucker, have you seen Danny?" She said while taking gasps of air from all that running.

Tucker frowned and turned back to the students he was talking to. "Did you guys hear something? Must have been some anoying bug!" Tucker said while taking a bite of his sandwhich. Sam just stared, her jaw dropped. Something weird was defiantly going on!

"Tucker, why are you and Danny treating me this way?" Sam's voice cracked kind of sadly. Tucker then stood up and walked to a empty table. His friends followed. Sam now was worried. "Tucker please! What did I do?" A tear rolled down her cheek. Tucker stood up and looked very angry and annoyed.

"Hmm lets see... For starters, you're evil! You have been tricking Danny and I this whole time! You broke our heart's, and you really crushed Danny's!  
>You're working with Dan and almost sent ClockWork away! What do you think was up?!" He yelled. The whole cafetiria stayed quiet at Tucker's angry shouting.<p>

"Danny?" Dash questioned. Suddenly the whole cafetiria was whispering. 'Danny... I thought he died... Is it possible...'  
>thats the most anyone could hear of the students whispering. Tucker and Sam ignored them and the questions everyone threw at them.<p>

"Sam, I thought you were our friend. Now I'm not sure." Tucker stood up and walked away. Sam's eyes were stinging with tears. How could Tucker do that?  
>Is Danny really that upset? Was that dream really real? All these questions were racing around in Sams mind. She had to find Danny! She ran past Tucker and out the door!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15- Spliting Up

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 15- Splitting Up

Sam ran to the street to find her friend Danny. She felt as though she had been running around forever! She neared the park. She suddenly saw a boy about 17 sitting on a bench. He had a black hoodie with green flames. Danny! He sat and just stared at the ground. Sam couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was upset. She dashed over to him.

"Danny!" She called. Danny turned around. He saw Sam and instantly flew into the sky. Danny was avoiding her! "Danny, wait! No fair! I can't fly! At least slow down!" She hollered. Danny instead of slowing down started to fly faster! "Danny please!" Finally Danny stopped at another bench. He sat down again. Sam had caught up to him. "Danny, please lets talk about this." Danny just stared at her in anger. He flipped off his hoodie.

"Sam its over! I never knew three years could change a person that much! Just leave me alone!" He shouted at her angrily. A tear rolled down Sams cheek.

"Danny, I don't remember what happened, but please it wasn't me!" She said her voice cracking. Dannys eye's flashed green in anger. He quickly put his hood on and he flew into the air so fast that Sam had to fix her hair. "I don't undertsand... ClockWork must know! I have to go see him again!" She knew she had no time to loose. She ran home as fast as she could. When she got home she almost fell in the doorway because she ran out of breath while running through cold air. It was already snowing! Lightly, but snowing. Sam ran into the living room. Her dad was reading the newspaper and her mom was reading a book on how to deal with a goth daughter. When she saw Sam she quickly hid the book.

"Oh Samantha, didn't quite see you there." Sam ignored her and the book.

"Mom, I'm going to a friends house all day. Ok? See you tomorrow!" Before Sam could run out the door her mother grabbed her coat collar.

"Samantha dearie. I've been meaning to talk to you about your behavior lately." She jestured her daughter to be seated. Sam rolled her eyes and sat down. She had no choice. "Well you see. I've been worrying about you latley. You have been jumping out of windows, and running off and well..." Her mother bit her lip.  
>"A teacher gave us a call and told us you and Tucker had a fight in school today." Sam gasped quietly. "Also that you have been spreading rumors about Danny.<br>Is that so?" Sam shrugged.

"It was a hard day at school today." She shrugged again trying to go over this unnoticed.

"Samantha Madeleine Mansion! You didn't go to school today because I was worried about you..." Mrs. Manson bit her lip again. Mr. Manson was now interested\  
>where this conversation was going, he put down his newspaper.<p>

"Sweetie, I'm sorry to say that your mother and I... are sending you to boarding school." Sams father said looking very sad.

"BOARDING SCHOOL?!" Sam shouted and her jaw dropped to the floor.

Sams mother and father nodded disappointedly. "You know were only doing whats best for you Samantha." Her mother had tears in her eyes. She walked over and started to stroke Sams black hair.

"No!" Sam shoved away her mothers hand. She had tears in her eyes to. She ran outside. She yelled before she left, "I'm already stressed enough! Tucker and Danny aren't my friends anymore! Someone is trying to attack us. School has been stressfull! And now your sending me to boarding school!" Sam shouted tears stinging her eyes. She felt as though everything bad was happeneing at once!

"Samantha were only doing the best for you. Please stop this nonsence on Danny Fenton! He's dead!" Her mother ran inside and called the boarding school quickly. Her mother was soo worried about her duaghter. Everyone knew Danny was dead and now Sam was pretending hes alive! Why wouldn't Sam's mother send her troubled child to a boarding school for saftey? Also she was hoping boarding school would straighten out her duaghters gothness! Once she arrived back at the door to talk to her duaghter, Sam wasn't there! She saw Sam running down the street towards the Fenton Works.

"Samantha! Not again!" Her mother and father jumped into the car to find Sam. Sam was nearing Danny's house. She ran inside the door. She realized she was just barging in, but right now the most important thing to her was getting her friends back! She ran right past Maddie.

"Hi Mrs. Fneton! Bye Mrs. Fenton!" She said while running downstairs into the lab.

"Was that Sam Manson?" Maddie said while running down into the lab to quiestion Sam.

"Hi Mr. Fenton! Bye Mr. Fenton!" Sam said while running towards the Spectra Speeder.

"What the!" Jack said while looking at Sam inside the Spectra Speeder. Suddenly Maddie and Sam's parents burtsed down the stairs.

A firmiliar robotic voice echoed through the room, 'Would you like to engage hyper drive through Ghost Portal?' Sam quickly clicked yes and ignored everyone's shouting for her to stop. Poof! Sam was shot into the Ghost Zone. Everyone back in the lab just stared as though they had just seen a ghost. Mr. Manson fainted.

"Why did Sam steal our Spectra Speeder?" Maddie quiestioned the two shocked parents.

"Steal? Samantha would never steal it! I think you shouldn't even have such a dangerous contraption in your home! No wonder Danny is dead!" She yelled at them while helping up her husband. Both the Fentons looked so hurt! Maddie ran up the stairs crying while remembering her son.

"Now look what you've done! We'll look for Sam, under one condition!" Jack said firmly. "You leave our home and after all these shenanigans are over, I NEVER wan't to see you or your family ever again!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Agreed!" Both the Manson's said angrily. They walked up the stairs. "We expect to have Samantha back by 5:30 p.m. or I will sue you both!" She said while grabbing her husbands hand and racing out the door. Jack sighed remembering Danny. He started to get to work on finding Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam, meanwhile, was already nearing ClockWork's. Finally she stopped. She hopped out of the speeder quickly and ran inside. "ClockWork! Help pelase!" She called for him. Suddenly she saw him float down.<p>

"Ah, hello Sam Manson." He said kindly. "Whatever is the trouble?" ClockWork apparently knew what was going on because he replied quickly.

"Danny and Tucker are mad at me and I don't even know why! Please, is there anyway you can help me?" She had tears stinging her eyes at the thought of never being able to be friends with Danny and Tucker ever again.

"Well child, it seems you've missed most of the fight." He said.

"Fight?" She asked wondering which fight. He pointed to the green orb. It had an image on it. She walked over to it. Instantly she saw the playback of the time Danny and Tucker saw her attacking ClockWork and working with Dan. "I remember this." She said, her eyes sparkling with fear. Suddenly she saw something on the image. "Wait stop go back a litte...no thats too little...nah, too much now... stop stop right there pause!" Sam said while looking at the paused image. It sent a chill down her spine. There were 2 Dans! One was behind Sam and intangible. "Can you play it in slow motion please?" ClockWork did as she asked. She saw the clone Dan jump inside her body! Sam gasped. "He over shadowed me!"

ClockWork nodded. "I supose he did." He said while letting the playback play again from the start. Sam gasped when she saw herself transform.

"How dare he! ClockWork, I know you wouldn't let me go back in time, but can you at least tell me why he did that?" She quiestioned her floating friend.  
>ClockWork nodded.<p>

"I have the answer, but it is so simple I know, if you think, you can figure out this 'splitting' problem." ClockWork said as he wore a grin. Sam was thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly she snapped her fingers.

"Dan is trying to split us up!" She said as she looked over at ClockWork to see if she was right. He nodded. "I have to tell Danny and Tucker! And stop Dan!" Just as Sam said that, an image of Danny and Tucker playing video games, in Tuckers room, appeared on the orb! "Is this the present?" She asked the old wise man.  
>He nodded.<p>

"Now you know where they are, but you must hurry. I predict Dan is coming to pay them a visit soon!" ClockWork said.

"Thank you soooo much ClockWork! I wish there was a way I could thank you!" She said while giving him a hug.

He just said modestly,"Nothing is needed, Sam. A thank you is enough." He smiled kindly. Sam ran out and jumped into the Spectra Speeder.

"Now to save my friends!" She said while driving off quickly.

* * *

><p>Sam finally went through the portal. Jack saw her come back. "Ah, if it isn't little-miss-theif!" Jack said sounding very serious. Sam gasped.<p>

"I'm so sorry! I had to talk to someone in there." Sam said quickly.

"Likely story!" He said while narrowing his eyes.

"Ok, so if you'll just let me go past you I'l-" Jack cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh no you don't! If you leave your parents will sue Maddie and I, so I'm taking you home!" He said while grabbing her arm.

"No! Please Mr. Fenton! They'll send me to boarding school!" She said while trying to get loose of his grip.

"Good! Maybe that will teach you not to steal things!" He said flatly. They were at the top of the stairs now.

"No, you don't understand! Its a matter of life or death!" Sam raised her voice in an alarmed tone.

"I've heard that one before." Jack smirked.

"I have to go save Tucker and Dann-..." She stopped realizing what she had almost said. Jack stopped and looked back at Sam.

"Danny is daed! Enough talk about him being alive! You really are going crazy." He now looked sad at the thought of Danny. He lossened his grip a little.

"No! He is alive! I'm tired of hiding it! I'm going... NOW!" She wiggled away and ran out the door.

"No! Please come back! We can't be sued, please understand bat girl!" Jack called for her franticly. Sam stopped and she looked back at him.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let that happen! I'm going to save Danny from Dan! And Tucker! Everything will be fine!" She shouted back to him.

"Stop!" He yelled. "Your making me sadder by the second!" Jack yelled and ran back inside. Sam ran back home.

"MOM! DAD! MR. FENTON BROUGHT ME BACK! DON'T SUE HIM! I HAVE TO GO BYEEEEE!" Sam yelled through the doorway.

"What?" Her parents asked while running to the door. It was too late! Sam was no where in sight. Both her parents could only sigh.

Sam bolted down the street, avoiding cars, all the way to Tuckers house. She banged on the door. Mrs. Foley answered the door.

"Sam? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home eating dinner?" It was 5:00.

"Well I..." Sam tried to think of something to say.

"Didn't you and Tucker have a fight today?" She questioned Sam.

"Yes, well... I HAVE TO SAVE DANNY AND TUCKER!" Sam said while running past Mrs. Foley.

"Danny? He's dead! Sam, you really are going bonkers!" She called up the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen. She hoped Tucker could help Sams craziness and both would say sorry and be friends again, because without Sam, Tucker had no friends since his best friend had "died."

Sam ran up the stairs. She almost kicked down Tuckers door! "I'm not playing with a ghost!" Tucker said quickly and worriedly thinking that was his mom. He turned back and saw Sam. "Oh, its just you. What do you want?" Tucker asked while looking annoyed.

"Tucker, you and Dannys live's are at risk!" Sam told him quickly. Tucker laughed, Danny was a little late on laughing, but he laughed too. "No, I'm serious! I talked to ClockWork and Dan is coming." Sam was now a little upset. Tucker glanced back at her.

"The only thing we should be afraid of is you!" Tucker said while pointing his video game controller at Sam. She just stared there, shocked. "Dude, you are too easy to beat! Whats up? You played this game with me and you rocked it, now you stink!" Tucker said while ignoring Sam and defeating Dannys player.

"I uh... lost my mojo...I guess." Danny shrugged. Danny was acting kinda strange.

"Guys, please! I'm not evil! It was Dan he was controlling me!" Sam nearly shouted.

"Yeah right!" Tucker said while attacking Dannys player. Danny looked back at Sam. He looked very mad, suddenly his eyes flashed red! Sam gasped.

"What was that? Your eye's they turned-" Sam was cut off by Tucker.

"Sam, I've heard enough! Danny is fine, you are not! Leave us alone! Danny and I will be playing video games secretly thank you very much!" Tucker nearly yelled. "Now if you wouldn't mind leaving that would help Danny focus on our game!" Tucker said while pressing buttons. Sam rolled her eyes.

"UGH BOYS! By the way, you should be saying goodbye because I'm going to boarding school and NEVER coming BACK!" Sam shouted.

"Forever?" Tucker gasped.

"Well maybe not forever, but for a really long time. And when I come back, Amity Park will be ruled by him!" Sam shouted and pointed to Danny. Danny looked startled. Sam turned around and slammed Tucker's door.

"Boarding school? Forever?" Tucker said his voice cracking kind of sadly.

"Ah, let her go! Us guys don't need her. Remember, I'm your BEST friend! We don't need her! We never did." Danny said while actually doing better at the video game.

"I guess..." Tucker said kind of sadly.

* * *

><p>Sam went home and started packing for boarding school. She was kind of glad she was leaving the boys and letting them know how it feels when they have lost a good friend. But she remebered she was leaving her home and family. She sighed while packing. Suddenly a light knock stopped her from packing to look up. "Come in." She answered. Her mother walked in. Sam could tell her mom had been crying. Her makeup was a mess!<p>

"Are you excited sweetie?" She asked trying to sound happy for Sam.

"I guess..." Sam replied.

"Do you think you'll have fun after getting used to it?" Her mother asked sounding worried.

"Well it is borading school emphasis on: bored." Sam said trying to joke around. Her mother just giggled and stared at Sam.

"You know Samantha that you are a beutiful young lady. I would have you no different. I just wish you could be a little lighter on the goth." She hugged Sam. Sam was shocked to hear that.

"Thanks mom." Her father came in.

"Hows my big girl doing?" He came in and sat on the bed.

"A little nervous." Sam admitted.

"Aww, no need to be scared munchkin!" Her father gave her a big hug.

While they were driving her mother said something,"Samantha, you know your father and I are only doing this for you. We will miss you soo much. We just don't want you to hate us." Her mother said starting to tear up. Her father shed a tear at the thought of his little girl leaving for a while.

"I know. I undertsand." Sam shrugged while shedding a tear also.

"We thought we would have to drag you away from Tucker since he's your only friend." Sam's father said.

"Well I'm not going to miss him or Danny thats for sure!" Sam said even though she was lieing. She would miss them, in her heart! But she knew they weren't her friends anymore. Finally they arrived at the very civilized looking boarding school. Sam sighed and jumped out fo the car. She politely waved goodbye to her parents and started to walk towards the big school. A tear rolled down her cheek. Before she went inside her parents ran to her and gave her a big hug!

"We'll miss you for sure! It won't be as interesting in our home without you." They both said almost at once. They were both crying. Sam started crying too.

"You guys are messing up my makeup!" Sam joked to make them laugh. They giggled, but were still crying. "Don't worry it won't be long. Only till Thanksgiving then I get a week to spend time with you! See you then. I'll miss you both!" Sam said spending every second she could with her parents. Finally she had to go inside.  
>She looked back and her mom was sobbing while her dad had his arm around her. Sam shed a tear and walked into the school ready for new adventure!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16- Boring School

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 16- "Boring School"

Sam glanced back one last time. Her parents were now in their car ready to unwillingly drive home for a sorrowful afternoon. Sam sighed and walked up the nice coble stoned walkway to the huge building. It was a very nice long building. It looked similar to a medieval castle. It looked like a very quiet school. No one was around. As Sam entered the nice gateway and walked inside, she had to rethink the thought of it being a "quiet small school". Loads of girls were inside! All around Sams age and sadly all in uniform. Luckily for Sam the uniforms weren't pink. All the girls had on a white blouse and a school patch on the side of the blouse. The patch had a bedazzled crown on it being surrounded by beautiful flowers. The girls wore a black tie that hung halfway down the blouse. Their attire also included a black and white plaid skirt. They wore long black socks that went up to there knees. They also had black dress shoes on. 'My favorite...' Sam grumbled to herself. It was obviously an all girl school. As Sam walked past the girls to get to the headmasters office, they all whispered and pointed at her. Some giggled. Alot had a British accent. They weren't even in England!  
>Some even talked in different languages to others who could understand. Sam heard some French and a little German. Suddenly one of the girls approached Sam. "Hello. You must be Samantha Manson. My name is Arabella." She talked with a very thick British accent. She had long blonde curly hair that went past her shoulders. She extended her hand. She wore a strange smile. Not happy, not pleased, not even a smile! Sam wasn't sure about this person. Sam still acted polite a shook her hand. "Yes I am Samantha Manson, although I would love to be called Sam please. I can't stand the name Samantha." She said hoping no one else watching them was named Samantha. "Oh I like Samantha alot better then Sam. Sam sounds like a boy name." Arabella smirked. Sam knew it! She was just like Paulina. So full of hersel, and what she says goes. Just another bully! Shes says jump you say how high or else she will make your life miserable until you graduate. 'Ok Sam don't jump to conclusions. Just pray you don't have her as your roommate!' Sam snapped out of her thoughts and went back to reality. "Well I have to go meet the headmaster." Sam said while walking past the irritated girl with her bag trailing behind her. Arabella looked back at some girls and gave a smug smirk. Suddenly one of the girls in that group ahead of Sam smiled and stuck out her foot trying to trip Sam! Sam sadly didn't see her evil action and fell down flat! Oof! All the girls started laughing. They thought Sams outfit was wierd and Sam was just another speck of dirt. Well now she knew who the mean and popular girls of the school were. Suddenly a girl in uniform walked over to Sam and gave her a hand up. "Don't be mean Arabella! You ok Sam?" This girl was very kind and nice. She had no accent. She had a sweet smile. Her hair was brown and straight. It went past her shoulders slightly. Her green eyes sparkled. Sam already thought she would be a great friend. Sam never had any girl friends, just 2 obnoxious boys she couldn't stand anymore! "Thanks." Sam said thankfully happy SOMEONE was standing up for her. "Come on girls lets get to our class." Arabella said while walking off with her friends flipping her hair rudely as if she was mocking Sams hair. Sam could tell that wasn't Arabellas real accent or any of the girls here. They were faking it to look civilized and proper. Sam sighed starting this day off horribly. "So whats your name?" Sam questioned the kind girl who had helped her. "Oh, my name is Elizabeth. Please call me Liza. Elizabeth gets so tounge twisted after a while. Elizabeth Elizabeth Elbeth.. Lizbeth... Blah." She said smiling happily. Sam giggled. She already liked her characteristic. She could already tell she would be a funny, nice and understanding friend to talk with. And right there a grand friendship began.<p>

Sam and Liza (Elizabeth) had been walking down a long hallway to the headmasters office. Liza would never stop talking! Sam actually enjoyed this as good company since Liza was Sams only real friend. "Wanna hear the long long long story of why I'm a vegetarian too?" Liza asked Sam excitedly. "Sure. Wow I didn't know you were a vegetarian. Well I like to call myself a ultra recyclo vegetarian, you can use that title too if you'd like." Sam said in shock that she and Liza had sooo much in common. "Yay! Sounds fun! There are 2 reasons I do NOT eat meat! So a long long long long loooooong time ago when I was about five, its hard to remember any time before that. Who wants to remember going to the bathroom in a sack!" She said so dramaticly that Sam had to giggle.  
>She continued with her story," First reason was that my older brother, did I mention that I have an older brother named Derik and hes 3 years older than me?"<br>She asked, after Sam shook her head she started up again. Just like an old lawn mower. It would stop every now and then and you would have to yank on a cord to get it going again. "So we were eating breakfast and he shoved a whole sausage link his his mouth! The whole thing. Of course me being the competitve type-  
>did I mention hes anoying and always tried to win at lame games that involve eating?" She said almost all at once. Sam shook her head. She was starting to dizzy of shaking her head! "Have you ever seen someone eat a whole link of sausage? Am I offending you about sausage?" She asked concerned that Sam wasn't liking her story. "No and no! Not at all. Please continue." Sam said smiling happily. Liza nodded and started talking again. "Well I decided to win so I shoved a link of sausage right in my mouth!" Sam put on a shocked face and gasped. "Then I started chocking and all I remember was a himalicky-do-hicky,<br>a dog, an ambluance and a fire exstinguisher." Liza exclaimed almost all at once. She flaied her arms around dramaticly. "And that is why I would NEVER EVER in a billion... no make it trillion... wait is trillion larger or billion... EVEN IF SOMEONE PAID ME I WOULD NEVER EAT MEAT EVER...including sausage...  
>AGAIN!" She said. She mumbled most of what she was saying. Sam laughed. "Hey nothing funny about chocking sister! Its scary. Like what if after you chocked and the piece of food you chocked on was shot like a torpedo out of your mouth! Poking someone in the eye thus giving them an infected pink eye. Or or even worse! Spitting it in their mouth. Then they choke! Or no what if the earth exploded! Has that ever accured to you!" She said shouting dramaticly. Sam giggled.<br>The day had gotten better. Liza really made her feel better. She felt like she was talking to 3 people when she talked to Liza. They finally made it at the door of the headmasters office.

"So all you got to do is go in, talk, say your name, get a room and roomate, cross your fingers and toes and eyes that its me. Braid your hair so its crossing also!" Liza quickly braided Sams hair and put a scrunchie in. "There. So you get your room number, key, chose you classes, activities and random stuff. Blah blah blah! You'll be great. I have to go to the class that 'if you fell on your head when you were a baby go to that class.'" She said while pointing to a classroom that said Mental Issues Class. "And FYI everyone who can hear me! I'm not crazy! I'm funny and random! Theres a difference you know!" Liza shouted into the air while shaking a fist. "No one understands me." Liza sighed. Sam put her hand on her shoulder. "I know how that feels."  
>Sam gave Liza a very reasurring smile. "Sometimes I feel like its hard to fit in..." Both of them said in usion. "Lol." Sam said after she spoke. "I know right! Lion On Lemon too! Great minds think alike." Liza giggled and pranced into class. Sam took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. "Come in." A gentle but firm voice could be heard from the door. Sam opened the door and walked inside the small room. There was alot of different kind of clocks all over the room. There was a man behind a computer. He was buisly typing away. "Hello." He said with a kind smile while looking away from the internet towards Sam. "Hi. I'm Samantha Manson. Are you the headmaster?" She asked politely. She would greet people with her name as Samantha because thats what her mother always called her and she knew thats what everyone in the school knew her as. Samantha. She would have to let them all know that she liked Sam better. The man once again looked at her. He had brown wavy hair. He wore glasses and he looked to be in his forties. He wore a white shirt with a red plaid tie.<br>He looked friendly enough. A girl walked in. She put some papers on the mans desk. She wore a white blouse and black skirt. She looked to be in her thirties.  
>She had blond hair that was crossed with some light brown. Her hair was in a bun. She looked very firmiliar. "No. I'm not the headmaster. I'm the headmistresses helper." He said while staring back at the computer. "The headmistress is in the other room." The man said whike pointing to door that Sam couldn't have missed. "Oh, thank you." Sam said while walking towards the door. Of course! Headmistress school full of girls. Sam felt so stupid sometimes.<br>She knocked. "Come in Samantha." A calm kind voice said from the room. Sam walked inside. "Hello. Well you seem to know my name." Sam said kind of sheepishly. Of course she knew. Facepalm! Sam was just soo nervous about all this. "Yes. I have to know everyones name. So all I need you is to sign a few papers if you don't mind." She handed Sam a few papers. Sam just had to fill out name, birthday, any mental issues, (obviously none, but her mom thought she had some. Thats why mental issues is on the sheet) address, phone number of her parents, her phone and a close friend just in case. She didn't know Lizas number yet, but she wrote her name on the paper. She finsihed and handed it back to the lady behind the desk. She looked it over quickly. She put it in a folder with Sams profile on it and name. She closed it and put it into a huge file cabinent. Her room was quite large. "Ok. Now I'm going to asign a room and roomate to you." Sam had her fingers, toes, eyes and hair crossed. "You will be rooming with Nicole Fishlander." She said while giving Sam a room key. Sams hopes dropped. She took out the braid. "Let me know after a while if you and Nicole get along. Please be kind to her. She has had a very dramatic life. I want you to support her in every way you can. I know I can count on you." She gave Sam a kind smile. Sam smiled back. Still disapointed,  
>but she was willing to get to know Nicole. "So Samantha any special talents you have?" She questioned Sam. "Would it be ok if you called me Sam? Thats my nickname." Sam asked very politely. "Sure. So Sam lets pick you classes and activites." Both she and Sam smiled.<p>

After half an hour, Sam walked out of the headmistress's office. Liza was just walking out of the class she had went into. "Sam! Sam Sam Sam! Sooo? Wheres your braid? Did you remember to cross your eyes, fingers and toes? Did she asign you a roommate? Is it me is it me?! If not who is? Don't stare at me women! I need details!" Liza said almost all at once while grabbing Sams shoulders and shaking her. After Sam could see again she shook her head. "No it wasn't you. I took my braid out after and I did cross everything! Yes, my roommate is Nicole Fishlander. I'm in room..." Sam squinted while looking at a number carved in the key," Room 357." She said while putting the key in her bag. Liza was crushed! "Not fair! Ugh ugh UGH!" Liza said while fake banging her head on the wall. "Well Nicole comes from a very dramatic life, so I'm gonna give her a chance and try to help her out. Maybe be the one friend she might ever have. Of course you will always be my friend, but I want to make this the best for Nicole." Sam said while putting an arm around Liza. "Yeah I get it..." Liza said still quite sad. Suddenly she jumped up! "Oh oh oh oh!" She ran inside the headmistress's office. Sam just shook her head very confused. "Better get to my room and meet Nicole." Sam said while walking down the hallway of doors and numbers on them. The hallway was very nice. Potted plants at every turn. The doors were beautiful! Nice pine wooden doors with gold engraved around the trim of the door. The walls were a very light shade of pink almost like white. Sam looked at all the door numbers. Room 348... 353... room 357! Sam walked over to the door. She inserted her key and stepped inside. Sam flicked on the light. What a nice room! The walls were a nice light pistachio green. There were two sliding glass doors onto a small patio.  
>The room was well furnished with 4 red comfy chairs, 2 rocking chairs and a 3 seater couch. The floor was wooden with 2 large rugs with flowers and roses on them. 2 coffee tables conjoined were in the middle of the room. 2 bed side tables were by the couch with lamps standing in the middle of them. It was a very large living room. She did expect the best since her parents were rich and this place was all the bells and whistles. There were two doors on either side of the walls. Sam walked into one. One was a very nice bathroom. The bathroom had white walls and nice dark brown tile floor. The bathroom included 2 sinks, a toilet and a glorified bathtub that looked like a hot tub! There was a tv on the wall facing the giant tub. In a corner was a shower stall. There were lots of cabinets to hold all makeup and other things you find in bathrooms. Including, toothbrush holder, automatic toothpaste squeezer. Sam just stood jaw dropped. The bathroom was amazingly clean and it felt more like a spa room. Sam stepped out of the room and walked towards the other door.<br>She opened it slowly. She walked inside and flicked on a light. There were 2 nice beads with black and white sheets and pillows. There was some nice ocean art on the wall. A big window was on one side of the wall. Two nightstands sat on each side of a bed. Above the bed was a golden label with the name Samantha engraved on it. On the label over the other bed was the engraved name Nicole. Sam saw 7 uniforms on both beds. All the same, just as all the girls in the lobby wore. There were also 7 pink lacey night gowns! Sam groaned. She thought she would avoid pink the entire time she was here. Sadly not.  
>She put the outfits into a dresser. A gold clock stroke 2 p.m. Sam sighed and laid on her bed starring at the white ceiling. She decided to start unpacking She groaned and slumped off her bed to the hard wooded floor. She opened her bag and took out a couple of goth nick-nacks and placed them on her dresser. She put a black alarm clock on the night stand along with a few Skulk and Lurk books that she bought before leaving Amity. She put some goth makeup on her dresser. She alo put up a poster of her favorite band,'The Night Slayers'. She fianlly unpacked everything in her bag. She stored her bag in a closet.<br>There was a knock on the door outside of the room she was in. She ran out of the room to the door and opened it," Hello. I'm Mr. Gordon. Here is your activity booklet and what time your classes are and just regular things we do here. Example: Lunch, break and anouncment days." It was the same man that Sam first met. The man behind that desk who wass busily typing. "Oh, thank you." Sam said while taking the laminated small book. "Your very welcome. If there is anything you need, just ask. You know where our office is." He said referring to the headmistress. "Ok thanks again." Sam said. Once he started to walk away she closed the door. She opened the book to one page that said 3 to 4 is Maintaining Politness class. Ugh! 'Well at least I don't have to do anything today,  
>but explore the school and my room since its my first day.' She thought to herself while placing the book on one of the coffee tables. She walked over to couch and sat down. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to relax. Suddenly there was a splintering knock that echoed through the quiet room. Sam jumped up and ran to the door!<p>


	17. Chapter 17- A Call From a Friend or Foe?

Danny Phantoms Fate

Chapter 17- A Call From a Friend or Foe?

While Sam was running through the well furnished room, she tripped on a lump in the rug! She fell on her stomach and slid across the floor to the door.  
>The door was her break. She bumped her head against it! "Ouch!" She rubbed her head. She blushed at such a screw up she had just performed. The mysterious caller was probably wondering what the heck had just happened. Sam would have to get back to the bump under the rug later. She straightened her black shirt and her hair.<p>

She opened the door slowly. There stood a girl around her age. The girl had long wavy red hair. She was very pale with beautiful green eyes. She wore a simple outfit, a pink T-shirt and dark blue jeans. She looked very... well nothing! She had no emotion on her face at all! She wasn't sad, not bored,  
>wouldn't say angry, can't be happy, not disgusted, not fearful, not even anxious! She just looked... blank: :l. Sam could never pull off that kind of face. She didn't know what to say to a person with NO emotion.<p>

"Uh, hi. I'm Samantha Manson. But you can call me Sam. Are you Nicole Fishlander? If thats your name then I'm your roommate. Nice to meet you!" Sam said very kindly trying to make a good first impression. 'Its all about the impressions. First impressions are the most important thing... After that its smooth sailing...' Sam thought while still extending her hand.

The girl just stared with that same face! Blank. Sam bit her lip wondering if she had done something wrong. Sams arm was really starting to get tired,  
>just as she was about to lower it the girl slowly took her hand and shoke it. Sam wouldn't even call it a shake it was more like a slow robotic movement.<br>Sam kept smiling. Her cheeks started to hurt.

FINALLY the mysterious knocker spoke, "Yes. I am Nicole Fishlander. Just call me Nicole. I am new here." She said with a faraway voice and look in her eyes.

"Oh. I'm new here too. Your my roommate!" Sam just smiled not really knowing what to say.

"No, really?" The girl said sarcastically still blank. She held her purple luggage bag.

"You probably want to start getting unpacked. I-" Sam was cut off by the girls soft voice.

"You think?" Nicole said while brushing past Sam.

Nicole didn't even looked shocked at the room. Even Sam was shocked and she had lived in a mansion all her life! Nicole walked towards the bedroom door.  
>Sam followed her after closing the door. Sam glanced at the lump in the rug that had tripped her.<br>'Rude lump...' She thought to herself.

Nicole walked over to her side of the bed. She started unpacking. 'This is awkward...' Sam thought to herself. She decided to be the first to speak.

"So Nicole. Where did you come from? I'm from Amity Park." Sam said sheepishly. Face palm! The school was in Amity.

Sam thought Nicole was deaf because she didn't say a thing. Sam sighed.

"Let me know if you need any help with anything." Sam said while grabbing one of the school uniforms. She knew if she was going to explore around the school she would HAVE to be in uniform.

She made her way to the bathroom. 'At least she wasn't like that jerk Arabella.' Sam thought to herself.

* * *

><p>It took her 15 minutes to change. She finally got the look right. She looked at herself in the long mirror. She felt like those girls from the Barbie movie 'Princess Charm School!'<p>

"Ugh!" Sam groaned aloud. She decided to go check up on Nicole. She closed the door quietly as she left the bathroom.

Suddenly Sam heard Nicole talking,"I'll let her know."

'Who was 'her'? Was she referring to me? Who is she talking to? Let me know what?' All this questions ran through Sams mind. She rushed to the door and opened it.

Nicole spun her head around to see Sam. For once her face looked startled, then it went back to that blank look again. Sam could see that Nicole was on a phone... a phone with a black cover...a Smart Phone... a phone with an 'S' engraved on the cover... a phone with a dangling charm... the charm was... a class ring! That wasn't just any phone it was Sams phone!

Sam gasped and spoke,"What are you doing with my phone!?" She nearly yelled.

Nicole just starred at her and spoke quietly,"Someone called you like 5 times so I figured it was urgent. I picked it up and would give it to you when you got back." Nicole said still a blank look on her face. But her eyes were saying 'I'm really sorry if you took it the wrong way.'

Sam just sighed. "So who is it?" She finally said.

"A... Too Fine? No wait Tucker Foley." Nicole stammered trying to remember the persons name she was on the phone with.

Sam just stood there frozen. It was Tucker! Boy was she excited to tell him- Wait thats right they weren't friends anymore! Sams smile turned into a frown.

"Oh you can hang up." Sam said coldly while starting to turn around to walk out the door.

Suddenly something pierced the silence,"Sam wait!" Tucker yelled on the other end.

"What?" Sam asked dryly.

"Are you... boarding...chool?" Tucker asked on the other end.

Nicole said, "I'm going to go change. I'll leave you two alone." She handed over Sams Smart Phone while grabbing her uniform and walking out the bedroom door.

"What?" Sam questioned Tucker.

"I said, are you really in boarding school?" Tucker spoke loud and clear.

"No. I'm in my room and that was my mom- Yeah I'm in boarding school!" Sam said sound more irritated by the minute.

"Oh. I didn't think you were really gone..." He said sounding disappointed.

"Why do you care? You and Danny have treated me like dirt for these past few days!" Sam said while pacing around the room.

"Oh. Right. Sam I'm really sorry. You were right..." Tucker said while sighing.

"And here's another thing you- wait did you say I'm right?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah. Dan was controlling you. I should have known. I'm an awful friend." Tucker said with a sound in his voice that he wasn't joking.

"No. I'm the awful one. I shouldn't have even gone with Dan. I should have suffered instead of gone with him. I just was afraid. I didn't want it to be my fault that Danny would get hurt." Sam said while feeling just as depressed as Tucker was now.

"No Sam. Danny and I we would have made the same mistake. I feel your pain. Can we be friends again?" Tucker asked very pleadingly.

"Of course! So where's Danny?" Sam asked sounding very cheerful.

"I was tricked and now Danny and I aren't friends anymore." Tucker said. Sam wasn't surprised, but she was surprised Danny's best friend would fall for a trick.

"It has to be a good trick because you and Danny are best friends." Sam said while folding her arms ready to scowl when she heard Dans trick.

"Well. We were playing video games, on the day we neglected you, and Danny was REALLY out of it. He didn't just lose his mojo he forgot my name a few times. And after you left, he said some awful things about you. Like, 'us guys don't need her' or 'she was always the odd ball' or 'I never liked the smell of her hair' mean stuff like that."

Sam smelled a piece of her hair. "I use nice smelling shampoo! Dan is a nut case! I am NOT an odd ball!" Sam said angrily.

"Anyway, I knew Danny would never dis you like that, since you and him share a special connection." Tucker said while chuckling at that last part.

Sam reddened. "No! I just think he's an awesome friend that's all." Sam said lamely while brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Mhm. You keep telling yourself that, but I know EVERYTHING. Moving on, so I had about enough of his half hour ranting on about you. So I said,'Dude stop dissing Sam. She may be evil, but she's still our friend.' Then he lost it. He said it's either you or him. Of course I hesitated, long story short,  
>there is a giant gaping hole in my wall! So yeah. After an intense, but quick fight, he came waltzing in my room like not a thing had happened. He played the innocent game, but I ignored and kept telling him what a jerk he is and how could he try to kill me. Well he flew away majorly depressed. After an hour of thought it hit me. Like a skateboard hitting an unexpected news reporter. That wasn't Danny! I tried looking for him, but came home deafeted.<br>I'm worried Sam. Which is why I called you. Help me out!" Tucker finished his long flashback of what had happened.

* * *

><p>Sam just finished the call with Tucker. Nicole was in the living room reading a book. The clock stroke 4:00 p.m. Sam was walking over when she tripped on that darn lump in the rug again! She huffed a sigh and lifted up the rug. She picked up necklace. The necklace had a big black flower charm. It was stunning.<br>Sam wasn't sure if someone had left it here or if it was a gift from the school staff. It looked too cool for her to resist. She put it on, it screamed goth. Sam smiled and decided to finally check out the school.

She ran to the door and asked Nicole if she wanted to go exploring. After Nicole's shake of her head Sam was off. She exited the room with the book the headmistress' helper had given her. It was 4 and all the girls were just getting out of Maintaining Politeness class. Sam would first try to spot Liza. A parade of girls were walking around in the hallway. Some were getting books from their locker for the next class others were just chatting.  
>She couldn't spot her brown-haired friend anywhere. She decided to start exploring anyway. She was just about to head off suddenly someone from behind her grabbed her new necklace! Sam turned around to face Arabella!<p>

Arabella looked as though she was about to explode! "What in the name of the law are you doing with MY necklace?" She asked while nearly choking Sam while holding the necklace.

"I didn't know it was yours. It was in my room under a rug." Sam said trying to get some air. Suddenly Arabella let go.

"Wait. Are you in room 357?" She asked almost shocked and angry at the same time. Sam was afraid to answer.

"Yes." Was Sams reply.

"That was my old room! I remember loosing my necklace there. You thief! It's so gross that you were in my room. I'm telling the headmistress!" Arabella said angrily while walking away with her necklace.

"Call her AraTella!" Someone spoke who was behind Sam. A girl a little younger than Sam stood behind her. She had brown curly hair. She wore a smile.

"Haha good one! I'm Samantha Manson. Whats your name?" Sam asked the girl.

"Oh. I'm Ginger. Can I call you Sam?" Ginger questioned her blue eyes sparkling.

"Sure. I like Sam a lot better. Nice to meet you Ginger."

"You too! Don't worry about AraTella. So whats up?" Ginger said while twirling her finger around her hair.

"Not much. Just looking for someone named Elizabeth, but prefers Liza." Sam said while smiling kindly.

"Oh I haven't seen her. I'll let you know if I do. Bye Sam!" Ginger said quickly because she had to get to her next class.

"Bye! See you around!" Sam waved goodbye to her newly met friend.

Sam decided to explore later. She was famished! What a long day she had. She just wanted to sit down and read the handbook about the school. She started to walk back to her room. She finally made it and walked inside. Nicole still sat there in her own little world with her book. Sam walked over to a telephone and ordered dinner for them both. Finally a very nicely dressed servant came in with a table on wheels with food on top. Sam ordered a salad and Nicole asked for spaghetti.

They both sat down at the coffee tables and enjoyed a delicious dinner. At five when they had finished Sam decided to start reading the handbook. She curled on the couch and started reading while Nicole was in the bathroom taking a shower. Sam first looked at the schedule. Awakening time is 7:00. Breakfast is at 8:30. Classes until 12:00 which is lunch in the cafeteria. Break time is 1 to 2 then classes until 5:30. 5:30 is order your own meal from room service.  
>9:30 lights are out. Literally they turn out the lights! And that is the day. Sam also went over some lame rules. She closed the book and walked back to her room.<p>

Nicole was ready for bed at 8:30 and it was Sams turn. Sam finished a shower (also being sure to use the best smelling shampoo they had) and brushed her teeth.  
>She put on her lacy pink night-gown. She almost fainted while wearing it!<p>

"I can't live like this! Good thing I'm always prepared." For some reason she had some black spray and scissors with her. She dyed the night-gown black and cut it short and got rid of the lace. 'There. At least now I don't look like a ghost when I walk.' She thought to herself while chuckling. She walked to her room and just as she hopped into bed, the lights went out!

* * *

><p>That night was very still. Not a peep. Sam expected that since Nicole wasn't the type to stay up all night talking. Sam actually felt kind of lonely. Their only light was the patio light that set a nice glow. Sam couldn't see much, but she could see silhouettes of things. Nicole lay there as still as Sam.<br>Everything was quiet. That sound that rings in people's ears when it's too quiet was already echoing through her head.

She let out a soft sigh. She could not shut her brain off! She was thinking about Dan and Danny. And well home... she missed home... surprisingly she missed her parents. She missed her grandma, she even missed the school bullies! She missed boring Mr. Lancer and the mean gym teacher. She especially missed her 2 friends Tucker and Danny.

This time she let out a long and loud depressing sigh. She winced after that. She remembered she had a roommate. She hoped she hadn't woken Nicole.  
>Suddenly Nicole turned over and opened her eyes.<p>

"Whats wrong?" She said half out of it. She had that expression, but she meant well.

"Oh, nothing." Sam said while trying to sound casual.

"Nothing as in nothing or nothing as in something. I think something is bothering you." Nicole said while sitting up.

Sam also sat up and said, "How do you know something is up?" Sam said lamely stalling.

Nicole raised an eye brow. "I heard you sighing and mumbling to yourself."

Ok yes she was sighing, but she has NEVER muttered to herself when she was in deep thought, did she? "Ok yes. I guess your right." Sam said while sighing.

"Do you want to talk about it? I understand if you don't."

Sam had never thought Nicole would ask to talk to her. 'Oh well. I can trust her. She is nice enough.' Sam thought.  
>"Yeah. I have been upset. I miss my home and my two friends, a lot." Sam said while sighing.<p>

"I know how that feels." Nicole said with a sigh.

Sam bit her lip. She knew she didn't want to be nosy, but she wanted to know why Nicole was always quiet and hiding something. Curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Hey Nicole. I'm going to tell you a secret, but if you tell anyone else I'll deny it. Anyway, I am friends... with a ghost." Sam said making a dramatic effect.

Nicole jumped at the word. She gasped. "You are?" Was all she could say.

"Yes. I wouldn't say friends though, more like I really really like this ghost boy." She said still sounding dramatic.

"You love a ghost!?" Nicole exclaimed loud enough to wake the quiet school.

"Shhh. No not love, but I have some sort of affection for him. Anyway, I just told you one of my deepest secrets, to a stranger. Your turn to tell me something like a secret you wouldn't tell anyone else." Sam said very curiously.

"Why should I tell a stranger? I don't care if you told me yours, I can't trust you." Nicole said while turning away.

"Nicole. If you tell me a secret, we will be forced to be friends due to our secrets we must keep. It will be fun. Trust me." Sam said sounding very reassuring.

Nicole sighed and said, "Fine. The reason I'm like this is well. I lost my parents." She said. She actually looked sad. She looked at the ground while a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Nicole you can stop. Thats fine if you don't feel like-" Sam couldn't finish because Nicole started to talk again.

"It was 2 years ago. I was in my room reading when suddenly I heard my parents scream from downstairs. I ran down just to see a gang of ghosts carrying them away in a net. I called for them, but the last thing I heard my mom say was,'Don't give up! Find somewhere safe. We will eventually find each other again and be a family!' And I couldn't stop myself from crying. Thats when I lost my emotions and became dull. So I went to my grand parents house. I have lived there until my grandfather got a disease that was extremely contagious. He is in the hospital now and my grand mother thought it would be best if I was far away from the disease. So I was sent here for safety." Nicole finished her dramatic story. She shed another tear. Even Sam started to tear up thinking what if that were her.

Sam didn't know what to say, 'I'm sorry,' would make her even more sad. Sam finally spoke,"Nicole I know how it feels to lose someone you love. But guess what. I found the person I love. And I know over time the same will happen to you." Sam walked over to Nicole and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Sam. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my friend." Nicole said while hugging her back.

This made Sam feel good. As though she had just helped someone in need. Sam sighed and spoke, "We should get to bed before we wake up after curfew." Sam said while giggling. Nicole nodded. They both flopped back onto their beds and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sam was running for her life! She ran through Amity. She felt as though she would run off the end of the earth if she kept running. Suddenly a green blast brushed past her! She almost got blasted! Danny was flying as fast as he could behind her. Suddenly Dan sent a red blast at Danny! Danny almost fell, but before he could he rushed ahead and pushed Sam down before she got blasted. "Sam...I'm sorry..." Danny said weakly holding her in his arms. "No Danny it..." Before she could finish Danny got blasted! He fell to the ground. With his last<em> dieing_ breath he said, " Sam I love..." And that was all he said before he lowered his head and closed his eyes._

"Danny!" Sam screamed. She suddenly woke up. She was gasping for air. Her heart had skipped many beats. Her eyes were as large as Texas!

"Sam whats wrong?" Nicole said while lunging out of her bed to comfort Sam.

Sam continued to gasp for air. She was hyperventilating. "Do you need a paper bag?" Nicole asked while staring at her friend in deep concern.

"Danny... Dan... dead! Gone...love..." Thats all Sam could say within long shaky gasps for air.

"Sam its ok. It was just a dream." Nicole said while putting her arm around her upset friend.

'A dream? It all felt so real...' Sam thought to herself. "I'm ok. Just a nightmare." Sam said while getting out of bead. She ran and grabbed her flashlight.

"Sam? Where are you going?" Nicole asked sounding very worried.

"I have to get back to Amity. I have to find my friends and stop Dan." Sam said while grabbing her normal clothes.

"What! How are you gonna do that? This place is under lock down." Nicole said while looking at the clock. It was 2 in the morning.

"Nicole. I have to before my nightmare is real. Please help me get out of here." Sam said while packing her bag of things she'll need.

"I don't know how." Nicole said helplessly. Nicole sighed. "Sam you're starting to scare me." Nicole said while shaking her head very depressed.

"There has to be a way out." Sam said while walking out the door dressed in her normal goth outfit.

Sam walked away. "Nicole please cover for me." Sam said while smiling.

Nicole did something surprising, she smiled back and said, "Sure thing BFF." She said while closing the door.

Sam smiled and walked through the dark hallway to try to find a way out of this prison.


	18. Chapter 18- First Day: Epic Fail!

**Hey guys! First I would like to say thank you for reading. This is my first fan fiction, so don't expect the best, but I am very grateful if you are all enjoying it! This is my last chapter post... DON'T WORRY! NOT LAST CHAPTER! I would never leave you guys hanging. Any who as you all probably know its a holiday week... 'WAIT IT IS?' Yes it is Thanksgiving week! And as you know most people will be busy traveling, or 'Facing the in-laws' ;) and just spending Thanksgiving with friends and family. I will be in Maryland. I'm leaving today and will be back December 1. So don't expect any chapters a little after then. So sorry. So I decided to post this chapter before I leave. Yes there is a cliff hanger. Yes you might die of suspense and yes I'm being cruel. But don't worry the wait will be worth it! ...I hope... ignore my mumbling! I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving! Enjoy this chapter: 'Chapter 18- First Day: Epic Fail!' Please review and follow! Thanks! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantoms Fate<p>

Chapter 18- First Day: Epic Fail!

Sam was tiptoeing through the empty hallway. Everything was quiet. A few dim lights were on. Sam crept past the headmistress' office. Suddenly she bumped into someone!  
>she dropped her flashlight which made a loud 'clank' that echoed through the room. A hand helped Sam up. Sam grabbed her flashlight and shone it near the mysterious person. Sam sighed in relief to see Liza standing there.<p>

"Oh Liza. I'm so glad that its you and not AraTella." Sam said while giggling.

Liza wore the pink night-gown. "Yay! Sam I have GREAT news!" She exclaimed.

"Shh. I'm trying not to wake up the school. I'm trying to bust out of here." Sam said in a hushed voice.

"Busting out? But I have such good" Sam hushed her. They both suddenly heard footsteps behind them. Sam grabbed Liza's hand and hid behind the corner wall.  
>"Sam what I'm trying to say-" Liza was cut off again when they saw a figure walking by. It was the headmistress! Sam was glad she hadn't run into her.<p>

"Sam its-" Liza was once again interrupted.

"Liza I'm sure its great, but not now." Sam said while peeking her head around the hallway.

"SAM! ITS-"

"Liza hush! We can't be discovered."

Liza sighed finally defeated. Sam grabbed her arm and they stealthily bolted towards the lobby. They were finally standing in the dim lobby.

"So tell me again why we are busting out?" Liza asked now sounding impatient.

"I have to save my friends and all of Amity." Sam said while looking around cautiously. "Nicole is going to cover for me, can I count on you?" Sam asked looking very serious.

"Sure. But will I ever see you again?" Liza now looked sad at that thought.  
>Sam actually wasn't sure. She forgot the part that she would have to leave her friends, Nicole, Liza and her new friend Ginger. Sam sighed. But she knew what she had to do. "Liza-" Sam was cut off.<p>

"You hesitated! This is it!? Our goodbye FOREVER?" Sam once again put her finger to her mouth.

"Shh... Liza, I hesitated because I had forgotten that part. But I know that the right thing to do is save Amity, maybe the world." Sam said in a soft voice.

"Oh. Yeah I would have done the same thing." Liza said as she lunged herself into a bear hug with Sam. "We only met today and now we are best friends FOREVER."  
>Liza said happily.<p>

Sam just smiled. She wasn't sure that she would be around FOREVER if Dan won this battle. But Sam still kept her chin up! "I have to go now. I'll miss you Li-" She was cut off when suddenly a bright light shone on them! Liza almost jumped out of her skin!

"What is the meaning of this? Its 2:30 in the morning! Both of you back to your rooms and not another peep!" The headmistress said while folding her arms.

Sam and Liza trudged through the hallways to their rooms. Nicole looked startled as she saw Sam at the door.

"Sam? I thought you left." Nicole said while letting Sam in.

Sam sighed. "Liza and I were caught by the headmistress." Sam flopped on the couch. She was now tired.

"Liza?" Nicole questioned. "Just the first girl I met here, other than Arabella. She is one of my friends." Sam said while putting her hands over her face and moaning at what she should do next.

What should she do next? She was caught and the school obviously wouldn't let her go. If she told her parents or the school she had to save Danny and Tucker they would think she was nuts! Sam just let out a long depressing sigh before opening her eyes to see Nicole standing there.

"Yeesh Nicole don't give me a heart attack." Sam smiled while teasing her friend.

"Ha. We should get to bed before you fall asleep on the floor." Nicole said. Sam was starting to see a change in Nicole. She was smiling, she was laughing,  
>she was happy. Sam was happy that she was happy. She felt as though she had just made someone's day.<p>

'I guess all it took was getting to know each other.' Sam thought to herself as she hopped into her bed.

* * *

><p>"Sam... Sam... hello...up..." That's all Sam could hear in her dream. She was asleep. She was so tired she was up till 3 in the morning.<p>

"Sam! Your going to sleep through curfew. Ugh!" Nicole was trying desperately to wake her sleeping friend. It was now 7:30. "Sam your going to be late!"  
>Nicole shook her and ripped off Sam's blankets hoping the chill would wake her up. Nothing. Sam slept like a baby. A baby that was going to be late!<br>Nicole sighed. She grabbed a uniform and ran to the bathroom.

Sam dreamt that Nicole was a squid and she was a

. Nicole was trying to eat her! The dream made her laugh not wake up gasping for air.

"Sam! Oh my gosh Sam! Its 7:45!" Nicole said while walking out of the bathroom ready to start the day. Sam on the other hand was sleeping beauty with a bad hair day.

Sam was still in dream land. She dreamed that Danny and Tucker were seagulls and that they went around pooping on people's head for pleasure. Then one day they made a mistake on the guys in white. The guys got mad and tried to attack the seagull, but Danny and Tucker would always say, 'You should be happy we do our business on all of you. It will be good luck for a year!' Sam giggled in her sleep. "Danny... seagull... Tucker... white..." Sam said in her sleep.

Nicole looked baffled and laughed at Sams dream. It was 7:55! Half hour until they had to be in the cafeteria for breakfast! Nicole snapped her fingers.  
>She thought of a great idea to wake her friend. "Oh my gosh! Sam! Danny and Tucker are here!" Nicole said loud and clear.<p>

Sam instantly jumped out of bed and ran to the door. No one was there. She ran to the patio. No one was flying around there either. After she searched the place high and low she gave up and walked back to the bedroom. "Nicole that was so mea-" She looked up as the grandfather clock stroke 8! "Nicole you are the greatest friend in the world!" Sam said while running into the bedroom and grabbing her uniform. She quickly changed just to look at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a lion's mane! Sam screamed. The only way to tame hair like that was cutting it! She had really slept soundly. Sam was just getting her scissors out when suddenly Nicole stopped her.

"Sam what on earth! Don't cut it! Trust me I wish I had your hair!" Nicole said while grabbing the scissors.

"At this state?" Sam said while showing Nicole her crazy hair.

"Well before that state." Nicole said while putting on a smile.

Sam desperately tried brushing it. It was too crazy. After 20 minutes she had just gotten through the top with Nicoles help. Who knows what the bottom of her hair was like. "Sam were running out of time." Nicole said while glancing at the clock. "The rule book says we should leave at 8:25 and line up perfectly outside the cafeteria doors." Nicole said reciting the part she had read.

"What else does that crazy book say?" Sam asked getting irritated.

"How to eat." Nicole said while rolling her eyes.

"How to eat?" Sam repeated.

"Yup. Crazy huh?"

"Not just crazy, down right ridiculous!" Sam said while combing her hair. It would be a crime to people who had messy hair to call Sams hair messy. It looked alive! It felt as though if you had gotten too close it would bite you.

"Sam its 8:23. Only 2 minutes." "I'm not even close to being finished. Nicole go ahead." Sam said brushing furiously.

"Not without my friend." Nicole said standing firmly.  
>"Please. I'd rather one of us get in trouble instead of both. Go ahead I'll be just a few more seconds." Sam said with a smile.<p>

"Ok only if your sure. I'll save a seat for you and Liza." Nicole said while running out the door.

* * *

><p>"Samantha Madeline Manson!" A very thick British accent halted Sam at the door. "Samantha you are exactly... 56 seconds late! And you are a disgrace!"<br>An old crabby women was yelling at her. "WHAT am I going to do with you?" She said while putting her hand to her forehead in a dramatic effort. Almost all the girls in the cafeteria giggled which made Sam feel very embarrassed.  
>Arabella suddenly raised her hand. "Yes Arabella?" The older women known as Mrs. Taffy sighed.<p>

"Well Mrs. Taffy, maybe you should consider detention for a month!" Arabella said smugly. Sam gave her the evil look.

"Hmm..." Mrs. Taffy was thinking about it.

Liza was across from Arabella. Liza winked at Sam. Suddenly Liza flicked her carton of orange juice. It spilled all over Arabella!

Arabella gasped and shrieked, "You worthless fool! This was just cleaned!" She said while holding out her orange stained shirt.

"Elizabeth. Do not-" Liza cut of Mrs. Taffy.

"Arabella was asking for me to pass over he orange juice that I don't know how it got so ridiculously close to me. Then I was going to but SOMEONE and I'm not going to say who distracted me."Liza said while winking at Sam.

"Liza do you know how rude it is to interrupt when a person is talking. This is why it is so rude. Well..." As Mrs. Taffy was babbling on about politeness Liza motioned for Sam to skidaddle. Sam smiled at Liza with a thank you in her eyes. Liza nodded. "Liza are you even listening, do you know how rude it is to not listen when being spoken too?"

Sam snuck out of the cafeteria. She finally neared her room. She felt so depressed and tired. As she walked inside she flopped on the couch. 15 minutes had gone by in utter silence. She just stared at the ceiling. Her eyes were starting to close. But suddenly her mind started racing again. 'How am I going to get out? What was going on in Amity? Should I try calling Danny or Tucker? What time is it? When will I see Liza and Nicole again? What if Dan-' Her thought train was stopped by a knock on the door. Sam got up slowly and walked to the door. There stood the headmistress!

"Hello Sam. May I come in?" The headmistress asked politely. "Sure."

"So I've heard that you were late." She raised an eye brow.

"Yes headmistress I-" Before Sam could finish the headmistress cut her off.

"Please call me Miss Rose."She said smiling.

"Oh. Of course Miss Rose. May I ask you if that is your name or last name?" Sam asked still thinking the woman looked familiar.

"Oh its my first name. I like it better than my last name, Hopskiis." She said while laughing.

"Lol. So yes I was late. I'm so sorry. I had crazy hair to tame and I-" She was cut off again.

"Yes you are probably very tired. So might I ask you why you were in the lobby that late at night with Elizabeth?" She asked kindly, kinder than she had been the other night.

"Oh... I couldn't sleep. I was nervous and I missed home... so I uh... took a stroll. I'm sorry if I woke you." Sam said while lieing on half of that story.

"I understand. Please take today off to get rest and relaxation with no punishment. But I expect you tomorrow to be up bright and early."

"Oh yes! I'll be the brightest and earliest! Thank you soooo much Miss Rose!" Sam exclaimed.

"No problem. Remember. Tomorrow bright" This time she was cut off by Sam.  
>"And early." Sam smiled. With that Miss Rose walked out the door. Sam smiled to herself. She really liked Miss Rose. She was kind, understanding and thoughtful.<p>

Sam now decided to take a long nap. She hopped on her bed and closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>'Ding Dong Ding.' The grand father clock from the living room echoed through Sams head. Sam flickered her eyes open just to see Nicole and Liza standing over her, worried looks were on their faces. They sighed in relief once Sam had opened her eyes.<p>

"Phew. Liza said you were dead." Nicole said while giving Liza a playful push.

"What... she really looked dead. Also wouldn't put it past her to be dead. That must have been soooo embarrassing huh Sam?" Liza asked while cocking her head.

"Yeah... what time is it?" Sam questioned while rubbing her eyes.

"One o'clock." Nicole said cooly.

"One o'clock! Wow I slept for four hours!" Sam hopped out of bed. "I feel less tired that's for sure. I get today off and no punishment. The head- Miss Rose said so. Shes so kind. I hope she takes it easy on me for the rest of the year." Sam said while walking out of the door to the living room. They all took seats and started chatting

"I thought maybe we could have a make up party tonight." Liza said excitedly.

"Like what?" Nicole questioned her new friend.

"Nails!" Liza said while holding out her un-painted nails.

Sam and Nicole both looked at their bare nails too.

"Well I'm not much into makeup and fru fru stuff, but I've never done it before. So I'll give it a try as long as both of you don't do my nails in pink or yellow or any bright colors. Mainly black, purple, and green. Dark blue and dark colors like that." Sam said and grabbed a goth magazine off the coffee table (that she had brought) and started to flip the pages while listening to her friends.

"Wow that's a lot of options." Liza said sarcastically. Sam just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh! I think I remember bringing glow in the dark nail polish. Let me check. Brb girls." Nicole said while walking into the bedroom.

"Wait. How are we going to pull this party off anyway? No one is allowed in other rooms after 5." Sam said remembering it said that in the hand book.

"Yes! Thats the part I was going to get to last night. The good news is-" Suddenly Liza was cut off by a blood curdling scream!

"Nicole!" Liza and Sam said at the same time while jumping to their feet and rushing to the bedroom!


	19. Chapter 19- Meeting an Old Friend

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Gobble-Gobble Day! (Thanksgiving) I'm a little late on this chapter, I'm so sorry. I've been TRYING to get all the Thanksgiving fun and festivities out of my system and its been very difficult. If I would have done any typing during Thanksgiving it would have been a whole chapter on different ways to make stuffing, believe you and me. :) I did a little typing in the car, but I got a headache after the first paragraph. WHENEVER I read in the car I get a headache. Is it just me or something? It's not very long, I'm so sorry! Been TRYING to get on my normal schedule. Every night for this week I've been up till 1 in the morning! Every night! And I'm a growing girl. I can't live like this! Alright so believe it or not I present to you 'Chapter 19- Meeting an Old Friend.' I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) Oh and feel free to tell me how your 2014 Thanksgiving was and your favorite traditions and fav stuffing and all that jazz in your review. (WHAT IS WITH ME AND THE STUFFING? My grandma did make a mean stuffing! MMM YUMMY...) And hey if you don't want to tell me anything about your Thanksgiving I completely understand. Stranger Danger. Your Personal Info is Classified. I understand. Thanks for being sooo awesome! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantoms Fate<p>

Chapter 19- Meeting an Old Friend

Sam and Liza ran into the bedroom. There lay Nicole shaken and pale on her bed. She was taking deep shaky breathes. Her eyes were as large as jupiter! She kept muttering to herself.

"Nicole, what happened?" Sam questioned as she came closer to the breathless girl.

"Did you stub your toe!?" Liza yelled loud and clear.

Sam rolled her eyes and told Nicole to stay lying down.

"It... I... G-..." Thats all Nicole was muttering.

"What is wrong with you!?" Liza said loud and clear once again.

"Liza! Shes not deaf." Sam hissed while putting her hand on Nicole's forehead.

"Oh. Sorry Nicole. So what happened?" Liza said while prancing over to her friend.

"I... saw... ghost... p-person..." Nicole stammered fearfully.

Sam gasped. 'Was it Dan or Danny?' Sam thought. "What did this ghost person look like?"

"W-well... it had w-white s-silvery hair..." Nicole finally said.

"Did this ghost have sickly green pale skin?" Sam questioned once more.

"N-no..." Nicole said while brushing her hair down constantly.

'Wasn't Dan...' Sam thought to herself. "What else did you notice about this ghost?" Sam questioned.

"It h-had green g-glowing eyes a-and a D o-on it-s sh-sh-shirt..." Nicole said after thinking. She was still shaken. "It popped i-its head o-out of the w-wall.."

It had to be Danny! "Ok. Nicole take a breather, then tell us where did he go?" Sam questioned her.

Nicole threw them a quizzing look. "He? I-it was a g-girl..." Nicole said.

'A girl? Now who... Dani!' Sam snapped her fingers.

Suddenly a girl's head with white silvery hair in a pigtail popped out of the wall! Liza fell down and Nicole shrieked in horror. Sam just folded her arms with a flat stare. Dani gave a sheepish smile. She phased out of the wall and flew into the air. She looked like Danny as a girl! She was actually. She was a complete cop of Danny that Vlad had created. She wore a black and white jumpsuit similar to Danny's.

Dani flew up and brushed against the ceiling. She giggled and flopped down on the bed causing Nicole to fall off. Nicole was hyperventilating and Liza was still on the floor.

"Dani that wasn't funny." Sam snapped at the girl.

"Oh Sam. It was just a prank." Dani giggled and sat chris-cross-applesauce on the bed.

"Well look at poor Nicole. She's hyperventilating!" Sam said while pointing to the still hyperventilating girl.

Dani just shrugged.

"And look at Liza. She's a fainted sheep!" Sam said while looking at her friend on the ground legs and arms in the air while twitching her eye.

Dani shrugged again.

"Dani, how did you even know where to find me." Sam said while helping both her friends up.

"W-what the?" Nicole and Liza said at the same time.

"Oh. This is Dani, not Danny, DanIII with an I. Dani these are my friends Liza and Nicole." Sam said while pointing to them.

"Hi!" Dani said while smiling.

"S-shes a g-g-ghost?" Both startled girls said together.

"Yes. Lets go out and talk." Sam said while showing the way to the nice living room.

* * *

><p>Everyone took a seat in the living room. (Thank goodness because Liza and Nicole looked as thought they would faint again!) Both just stared at Dani, watching her like a hawk. Dani turned and looked at them. They both shrieked and looked away. Dani giggled.<p>

"Dani. Don't mess with them. They really are terrified." Sam said cooly.

"H-how can you be so cool that t-theirs a ghost in this very room haunting o-our every movement!" Nicole said while shrieking once more when Dani gave a very questioning stare.

"Guys. Shes fine." Sam said while giving a reassuring smile to her still shaken friends. She softened a little because she understands that it must be hard meeting a ghost for the first time. Especially if you have had a really bad experience with ghosts in the past. But Dani was as nice as Danny. (Sometimes)

Nicole and Liza shrieked once more when Dani vaporized a small bug floating around harmlessly. Dani thumped her hand on the chair arm. "I've had enough of their belly-aching!" Dani said angrily.

Both girls screamed thinking Dani would do the same thing she had done to the bug, but to them! Dani flew into the air out of her seat as fast as a bullet! "No wait!" Sam called after her.

Suddenly two identical rings surrounded the floating girl. The rings surrounded her waist and slowly went up and down her whole body! She was transforming!  
>Her black and white jumpsuit had turned into a blue short-sleeved hoodie and a grey shirt under her hoodie. Her pants were now red and she had normal blue sneakers on. Her white silvery hair was now raven black still pulled back into a long low pigtail. She was now a human. She was a halfa too! Just like Danny,<br>except that Danny's human form had died.

She floated down gently back into her seat. She pouted and stared at both terrified girls once more. "Happy now? I'm normal. Yeesh..." Dani said ignoring them and paying attention to Sam.

"W-wait. You're a h-human too?" Liza asked still in shock.

"Yes. Whats new?" Dani grumbled while rolling her eyes.

"Are y-you not here to haunt us or take my friends away?" Nicole questioned fearfully, but starting to lighten up on Dani.

Dani just blinked in confusion. She answered bitterly, "Of course not! Why would I want you as a pet anyway? You shriek too loud." Dani said starting to get annoyed.

Sam couldn't help herself from giggling. Imagine Nicole in a pet cage! Ha! Too funny! "Ok. So Dani how did you know I was here?" Sam questioned after pulling her act together.

"Oh right. Well I was wondering aimlessly in the Ghost Zone pr-" Dani was cut of by both Liza and Nicole exclaiming, "Ghost Zone!?"

"Uh Sam... If I told them there's a whole flip side world flooding with ghosts out the seams and that most of them are bad, would they flip out?" Dani whispered loudly.

"WHAT!?" Both girls screamed in utter terror. They screamed as though a lion was about to pounce on them!

"Dani! The idea of whispering is so NO ONE can hear you!" Sam yelled at her for freaking out her friends once more.

"Sorry. I'll remember that lecture next time I come in a situation like this." Dani said smugly. "Moving on. Yes there is a Ghost Zone portal in the Fenton's house. And yes the bad ones always attack in Amity which is right where you live." Dani said while smiling trying to sound as positive as possible.

Liza and Nicole paled. Now they were scared to death!

"Dani! Knock it off!" Sam hissed.

"Fine." Dani went over and knocked a vase off of the coffee table! Luckily it didn't break. "Happy?" Dani pouted once more.

"Dani just move on with your aimless story." Sam said smartly remembering that Dani had used that word.

Dani frowned and slumped back in her chair defeated. "Fine. So you guys don't have to worry though because Dannyyyyy with a 'Y' protects Amity. He's just like me!" Dani said while smiling happily remembering her favorite cousin. Only actually... Danny was Dani's only family. Other than that she lived all by herself.

Sam gasped.

"What?" Dani asked.

"You don't know?" Sam finally said.  
>"Know what? That your friends are weird." Dani said while pointing to Liza and Nicole. Both of them shot her an angered look.<p>

"You don't know that Danny died?" Sam spoke up.

"WAHT!? MY COUSIN IS DEAD!?" Dani exclaimed while fighting back tears at the thought. Danny was her hero. He saved her from Vlad and being a pile of goup!  
>Would you want someone who had saved your life twice and was close to you like family to die? Dani buried her face in her hands and started to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>Dani sulked for a couple more seconds then Sam quickly said something, "No, no, no! He's not dead." Sam said while walking over and giving Dani a reassuring hug. Dani sniffed and looked up at Sam. A questioningly look on her tear beaten face.<p>

"But. You just said he had died." Dani sniffled once more.

"No he's still alive. His human self died. His ghost self is still alive. He's still the same Danny we all know and lo- like." Sam blushed and scratched her head nervously.

Dani did something surprising. She jumped up and locked Sam in a bear hug! "Yay! I'm so glad hes not dead! He's the only friend I have, well family, other than you, Tucker, and both um... what's their names... Mia and Callie?" Dani said while trying to remember Liza and Nicole's name.

"Liza and Nicole." Sam laughed while correcting the excited girl.

"Thats what I said 'Liza and Nicole'. I'm just sooo happy!" Dani said while screaming in

"No you said my name was Mia and that Nicole's was Callie. Hehe I like the name Mia!" Liza said not even a hint of fear in her voice.

"Me too." Nicole giggled.

"Ya-" Dani's cheerful yelp was cut off by a banging at the door!

"Oh no! Dani hide!" Sam whispered. Dani didn't even hesitate. Instantly she transformed and turned invisible.

Liza and Nicole were shocked at what they had just seen, but they still had a calm expression. Sam rushed over to the door. She flung it open and there stood her worst nightmare!

* * *

><p><strong>I really am so sorry its short. Like I said at the top, I'm trying to get back onto normal schedule. So please don't expect another chapter right away but more is coming your way! And yes I left it at a juicy cliff hanger. Guilty. Gotta love those cliff hangers. :) Here's a hint to keep you guessing: IT IS NOT DAN! Good luck, oh and if you can guess who it is before I post the next chapter make a review with the answer and leave your name and I'll make you a character in my story. :) (Don't worry a nice character) Oh and gender, eye color, hair colorstyle, and personality. Good luck! :D**


	20. Chapter 20- Oh Now I Remember!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me sooo long to update! Been as busy as an elf with all the Christmas preparations. SO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS! x3 I want to congratulate SamDanny fic and Shadow for winning the competition. (Not really a competition, more of a little contest) As promised they will be characters in my story! (Maybe in other's) Keep an eye out for another Sam (wow very coincidental) and Kaitlyn in my fic! Congrats to you both! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry again! Oh, Sam and Kaitlyn, please let me know if I'm off with your characteristic and maybe just maybe I can switch it up a little. Your characters in my fic won't be exactly like you, but I'm hoping to get pretty close. Just let me know! Thanks for reading. Enjoy chapter 20: 'Oh Now I Remember!' :3 **

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom's Fate<p>

Chapter 20- Oh Now I Remember!

There at the door stood Arabella! She had a smug smirk on her face while whirling the black necklace that Sam had found. There behind her stood Miss Rose (The headmistress) with a disappointed frown on her face. Sam bit her lip. The ugly look on Arabella's face made Sam want to vomit. Sam also didn't feel very happy about Miss Rose's expression. Something told her that this was going to get ugly...fast...

"Oh, hi. Please come in AraT-Arabella..." Sam said bitterly opening the door for the annoying girl.

"Why thank you kindly Samantha." Arabella smirked evilly.

"Hi Miss Rose." Sam greeted her kindly, but she stilled showed sings of irritation.

"Hello Sam." Miss Rose greeted, not as cheerfully as normal, but knowing Arabella she majorly over exaggerated the story. Sam sighed and lead them to the living room. "Would you girls mind staying? I know that you both have been pretty close with Sam and that it's a good thing to have you here. For being witnesses." Miss Rose said. She stopped both Liza and Nicole from leaving.

"Sure, but I'm not sure we'd be of much help. We will still stay and defend Sam because she truly is an amazing friend." Nicole said. Sam was shocked to hear that. Old emotionless Nicole now had feelings and friendship. Sam enjoyed this for sure.

"Of course! I'll get my detective kit. Be right-" Liza was cut off.

"Oh, it's not needed. Thank you Liza." Miss Rose said and motioned Liza to sit back down. Once everyone was seated and waiting intensely Miss Rose spoke, "Sam I'm afraid there has been a problem between you and Arabella. Arabella claims that you stole her necklace, is that true?"

"What! I didn't steal it, I found it." Sam said showing signs of anger.

"Arabella you said she stole it? I would like to hear both of your stories. Arabella would you mind going first?" Miss Rose asked.

"Of course not Madame Rose." Arabella said smugly. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed ready to hear an un-true story. "Well it was just yesterday evening. I was talking with my good kind friends." Sam rolled her eyes. Already this story was going downhill and being exaggerated. "I had lost my necklace a couple month's ago in my old dorm, this room. I remembered, once I was moved out, that I left my necklace in here on the table. I was so devastated, so I came back and looked for it, but had no luck." She now had tears in her eyes.

"Oh please! Those are fake tears!" Liza shouted angrily. "You don't have a heart or tears, how are you doing that?" Liza questioned. Arabella threw her an ugly scowl. Liza stuck her tongue out in response to the hideous scowl.

"Girls, please. What is rule number 368 in Maintaing Politeness class?" Miss Rose asked.

"Oh I know! 'Young girls must not fight or bicker with one another, for it is cruel and impolite.'" Arabella said smartly. Everyone rolled their eyes except Miss Rose.

"Exactly. Thank you Arabella. Please continue your story." Miss Rose said.

"I was so devastated and once I heard someone else was moving in my old room, I could no longer search. So I was walking down the hallway with my friends when I saw Samantha with my necklace!" She said dramatically.

Sam sighed and said, "I found it! It was-"

"Sam we are listening to Arabella's story. Thank you. Rule 296 is never interrupt anyone. Proceed Arabella."

"I saw Samantha with my necklace an-"

"It's Sam! CALL ME SAM! I CAN'T STAND SAMANTHA! IT'S WHAT MY MOTHER ALWAYS CALLS ME!" Sam shouted angrily. Everyone just stared at her. Her friends both gave Sam the thumbs up. Sam winked at them, but once she saw Miss Rose's face she lowered her head and spoke softly. "Sorry."

"Anyway, I saw 'SAMANTHA' with MY necklace!" Arabella purposely stressed out the name 'Samantha' just to drive Sam crazy. Sam felt like she wanted to go attack AraTella! She resisted and listened showing signs of boredom. "I ran up to her and kindly said, 'Oh Samantha you found my necklace! Thank you so much! May I please have it back?'"

"That did not-" One glance from Miss Rose caused Sam to stop talking.

"Sam replied so rudely I nearly cried, 'No way jerk! This is MY necklace! Finders keepers, losers weeper's! Get lost you overpriced idiot!' I was so heart-broken. I started to cry and replied sadly, 'But its mine. It was in my old room.' 'Likely story! Now get out of MY face before I make you!' Samantha said rudely. She should be expelled for such actions! What do you say Miss Rose?" Arabella finished her made up story.

"YES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE EXPEL ME! GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Sam pleaded. Both Arabella and Miss Rose were shocked at that response.

"Maybe we shouldn't expel her. Just to let her suffer, she obviously isn't enjoying herself. Have her do...hmmm... oh school community!" Arabella said innocently.

"Hmm school community..." Miss Rose started thinking.

"Wait hold up everything! Miss Rose I would let to send Arabella to the stand." Liza said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "What? Ok, I have watched a couple of court movies."

"I like this thinking Liza. Arabella is in the "stand"." Miss Rose said. "I am the judge. Nicole, Liza you are Sam's lawyer's. Arabella you're your own lawyer. I'm sure you are capable with doing that, since we have no more people in this room."

"I always am." Arabella said proudly and Liza mouthed with her hand what AraTella had just said.

"Ok, so Arabella. You say Sam was rude to you?" Liza started.

"Yes, absolutely rude." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Can you describe how rude she was?" Liza questioned.

"She was as rude as...hmm... Justin Bieber!" Arabella smirked. Every cringed at hearing that name.

"That's pretty rude, but how come Justin Bieber is so rude?" Liza asked. Liza knew why, but she knew it was best to hear Arabella's side of his rudeness.

"Well lets take the I-Hop scene for instance." Arabella said. Everyone cringed again. "Remember on the news we heard Justin Bieber had gone to I-Hop for breakfast or whatever. Well a couple young waitress' who adored him asked to take a picture of him and get his autograph. This is what he said to them, 'Ok. If I get free breakfast.' Everyone wasn't sure what to do so they went to the manager and asked him, he said, 'He is richer than any other person in here! He pays for his food.' The girl's knew that was true so they tried to snap a picture while walking by, but his thug gave them the stink eye and they were afraid he would crush their phone's!"

"Wow, that's rude." Nicole said.

"Oh it's not over yet. Once they quit they took his order of a BLT and mayonnaise. Once it was made and served he said this to one of the waitress', 'I asked for mayonnaise on the side, not on the sandwich.' He said rudely. 'Oh I'm sorry. I'll get it off and-' 'No just re-make the entire thing and don't forget, mayonnaise on the side.' He is so rude! Just like Sam!" Everyone cringed at the unforgettable story.

"Ugh!" Sam huffed.

"Well that is pretty rude, but is there any other description of how Sam was acting? I'm mean besides snotty stars. Someone rude and mean and jerky and foolish and stupid and-" Liza was cut off by Arabella.

"Just shut it! Well yes she was ruder than me. Oops..." Arabella caught herself. She put her hand over her mouth. Miss Rose looked at her with a disappointed look on her face, the same one Sam was greeted with.

"Is that true?" She asked.

"Kinda..." Arabella said.

"Now, for Sam's side of the story." Liza said while responding to Sam's high-five.

"So this how it really happened. I had found the necklace right there." Sam pointed to a corner of the rug. Liza went over and put a traffic cone on it.  
>"I tripped on it the first day. I slid across the floor and bumped my head on the door, while Nicole was knocking." Sam said.<p>

"Oh! I remember that! I heard a thud on the door and wondered what had happened." Nicole said. Miss Rose looked pleased that this was all starting to sound real.

"I didn't look under the rug until later and I saw the necklace. It looked so cool. All dark and goth looking. It didn't have a name on it, so I thought someone had left it here, maybe for me. So I put it on because it was soo cool looking." Sam said.

"Thank you." Arabella said proudly.

"I'm not complimenting you, I'm complimenting who bought the necklace for you." Sam smirked.

"Rude..." Arabella huffed.

"So I was going exploring when Arabella ran over and nearly choked me! She yelled this, 'What in the name of the law are you doing with MY necklace?'  
>I responded coolly trying not to be choked. 'I didn't know it was yours. It was in my room under a rug.' 'Wait. Are you in room 357?' Arabella said bitterly.<br>'Yes.' Was all I could say. 'That was my old room! I remember loosing my necklace there. You thief! It's so gross that you were in my room. I'm telling the headmistress!' And she stormed away with her necklace." Sam said finishing the story and doing a funny impression of AraTella that made everyone laugh, including Miss Rose.

"I believe her." Nicole said and Liza nodded.

"So do I. Case c-" Miss Rose was interrupted when the door suddenly flung open! Everyone's heart skipped a beat at such a fast and loud opening.

* * *

><p>"Stop everything!" There in the doorway stood a 15 year old girl with black hair pulled back in a pigtail. She had sky blue eyes and had a school uniform on that was too big on her. It was- Dani! "Sam is innocent!" Dani said as she walked inside.<p>

"Eww, who are you? Your hair is all icky." Arabella said while backing away from Dani as she got closer.

"Nice to meet you too." Dani huffed. "I'm here with another lawyer for Sam. She will defiantly help."

"Who are you? I don't quite remember you from any classes." Miss Rose asked.

"I'm the new...er uh... student... from California." Dani said.

"Oh interesting."

"Dani what the heck are you doing here..." Sam said under her breath.

"Relax, I brought back up." Dani looked at the door and suddenly Jazz appeared in the entrance.

"Hi everyone. I'm Jazz Fenton." Jazz said.

"Fenton...Jazz...Jazz!" Miss Rose exclaimed and ran over to the girl.

"Miss Rose?" Jazz questioned in disbelief.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Long time no see!" Jazz said while hugging her.

"What brought you here?" Miss Rose questioned.

"Dani said my friend, Sam Manson, was in trouble and needed some advice on life, so I came by."

"Manson... that's right Manson! Sam!" Miss Rose ran over and hugged her. "I never realized it was you! You've grown so much!"

"Uh, yes. Am I supposed to know you from somewhere?" Sam questioned.

"It's me, Rosie."

"Rosie... Rosie! Oh now I remember! My old preschool teacher! I knew you looked familiar somehow! This is so cool." Sam said while giving her a hug. "I know I was little when I called you Rosie, but can I please call you Rosie now? It's such a good name for you." Sam smiled.

"Of course! Call me anything! You know I never told you this, but you were my best student." Rosie whispered.

"Really? Thats awesome! Don't know if I will be here."

"Lets all talk and catch up on life." Jazz said happily. Everyone was seated and started chatting.

"Dani thank so much!" Sam hugged the girl.

"Aww no problem." Dani smiled.

"Wow that's so cool that you know Miss Rose." Nicole said.

"Yeah... teacher pet..." Liza murmured teasingly. Sam nudged her playfully.

"Sam, Tucker told me everything about... Danny..." Jazz came over and whispered. "Including menacing Dan. That sounds awful. Dani and I are willing to do everything we can in helping Danny and stopping Dan."

"Thanks." Sam whispered back. Jazz walked over and continued talking with Rosie (Miss Rose, the headmistress). Arabella was sitting in a chair moaning in boredom. She had lost the case and she didn't know even half of anyone in this room. Sam chuckled and continued with her friends.

"Madame Rose." Arabella came over and tapped her. Once she had gained Rosie's attention she spoke,"May I leave? I'm getting bored and no one knows me."

"Yes of course, but for showing signs of rudeness to Sam, a new student, you must help in school community services." Rosie said strictly.

"But that's not- ugh!" AraTella stormed out of the room angrily. Everyone laughed and continued talking.

"So Sam what are you going to do? Break out of here? Hide in Jazz's duffel bag while she exit's the school? Rent a monkey and-" Liza was cut off.

"Girls, I don't know. I've decided to lay low for a couple of days, because after I got busted, I have a feeling that I'm on the suspicious list." Sam said in a low whisper.

"Sweet a jail break! I'm in!" Dani said a little too loud.

"SHHH! Rule number one: This is a secret." Sam said.

"No. Really?" Dani asked sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm in!" Liza said in a low whisper.

"Me too!" Nicole said happily.

"I just wish we had more people in our operation." Sam said.

"Oh! I know a couple friend's who would LOVE to help." Liza said.

"Don't say AraTella." Sam snorted. The girls laughed.

"We can meet them at lunch tomorrow." Liza said happily.

"Sounds like a plan." Nicole agreed.

"Oh Liza, what were you going to tell me before Dani stopped you and AraTella came?" Sam questioned her.

"Oh yeah. I-" Liza was cut off once again.

"I should probably be heading out. Sam, here's a little advice, If you worry away the day, you will have wasted a bit of your life." Jazz said before leaving.

"Uh, thanks Jazz."

"No problem. Bye everyone, good meeting/seeing you all!" Jazz said and ran out the door.

"So long to the duffel bag idea..." Liza grumbled.

"I don't think Jazz brought a duffel bag with her." Dani said.

"She can rent one then." Liza said.

"Alright girls, I have to be heading out. I have a few things I need to get to. I expect to see you both in," Rosie looked up at the clock,"a half hour for the last class of the day. Goodbye girls. Sam, get a good nights sleep." She said and walked out the door. "Oh and Dani, Welcome to C.C.B.S."

"Why thank you miss... Rosie?" Dani said.

"Yes, Rosie is fine. Goodbye, see you tomorrow Dani for some paperwork and your first class of the day." Rosie said and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Does she realize I'm not even going to join the C.D-whatsathings." Dani said concerned. She was a lone free ranger, she never enjoyed the thought of school.  
>Who does?<p>

"The C.C.B.S." Liza corrected her.

"Who the whatsies?"

"The Crown Crested Boarding School." Liza said while rolling her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" Everyone shook their head's. Liza just sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like the only normal person here..." She got a chuckle from everyone.

"So before you got interrupted for your, third, no second..." Sam trailed off.

"My seventh time!" Liza shouted angrily.

"You know what they say, seventh time's the charm!" Nicole teased and got an eye roll from Liza.

"Anyway, I have the best, most awesomeness, most amazingly, most-"

"You're here to tell us good news, we get it." Nicole said.

"Yes, the good news is... Sam do me a drum roll please." Liza said. Sam rolled her eyes and did a drum roll on the table. "The good news is... WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A MAKEUP PARTY!" Liza exclaimed. "I-" Liza was cut off once more...

"Sounds fun, but how are we going to pull that stunt off? Remember, lights out and can't visit after hours." Sam recalled from the guidebook.

"Thats what I was about to answer before you interrupted me. Eh-hem... The second best news is... I GET TO ROOM WITH YOU GUYS!" Liza said in excitement as she hugged both Sam and Nicole.

"What?" Sam and Nicole questioned at once.

"Well, after I heard I wasn't rooming with you, I went and talked to Rosie. I told her that you and I were already friends and that we would do great together, but she declined and said that, no offense Nicole, Nicole needed a good friend to comfort her and she thought Sam was perfect. So I pulled the sad act, but still said, 'That's ok. I understand...' And I started to walk out, when she stopped me and said that once I'm packed, I can room with you!" The girl finished and leaped up in happiness.

The girls excitedly chatted for another fifteen minutes. "Oh, Liza we need to get to class now. Tonight you can come by with your stuff and Sam will get the school staff to move your bed, also get someone to room with..." Nicole trailed off.

"Kaitlyn, one of my friends I want you to meet." Liza said recalling her roommate Kaitlyn.

"Cool. Bye guys, see you at five!" Sam called as her friends walked out the door.

"Oh I better get going." Dani said and started to walk to the door.

"Dani, do you want to come to the makeup, mostly manicure and pedicure, party here in two hours?"

"Sure! I mean... uh if you want me to..." Dani said acting all cool. Dani flew into the wall and out of the school.

Sam was now alone for an hour. She walked over to the telephone and dialed the school, once someone picked up she requested that Elizabeth's bed, in room 490,  
>be moved to room 357, also to bring Liza's golden name plaque. Sam waited several minutes until she heard a knock at the door. She ran and greeted the two staff members carrying Liza's bed. She guided them to the bedroom. The beds and plaques had to be moved around a little until everything fit perfectly. Their was a small space between each bed for the night stands. Sam and Liza would split her dresser, since it was pretty large.<p>

Once the 'movers' had gone, Sam sat down and read a magazine. A half hour flew by and before she knew it, Nicole and Liza were walking through the door. Liza had all her stuff in her bag. "I'm soo super happy that Kaitlyn got Ginger as her roommate! Ginger is another one of my friends you'll get to meet." Liza said while starting to unpack her things.

"I'm just shocked at how generous Rosie was to let us all room together." Nicole said.

"Yeah, she was quite a sour-apple before she realized Sam was...Sam." Liza giggled.

"Ok Liza, let's get you unpacked then once its lights out, we'll start the makeup party." Sam said while helping Liza unpack. "Oh and how are we going to have a makeup party in the dark?" Sam questioned.

"A friend of mine taught me some magic." Liza said mysteriously. "You'll see."

"Ok. So one rule before we do the makeup party: NO ONE DARE PUT ANYTHING PINK ON MY NAILS OR FACE OR I WILL KILL YOU! I don't enjoy this froo-froo makeup stuff, but as long as I have my color limitations, I'll be fine." Sam said. Everyone laughed and so the wait began until the makeup party.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry Sam, you will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope it isn't choppy or sloppy, lol rhymes. I know you're all probably dyeing wondering 'what happened to Danny? Where's Dan? I have a bad feeling about this... So bored... get to the exciting parts!' Well we are almost there! Now for the reviews:<strong>

**Shadow: Yes I do like using !'s! Idk why, I guess it's some strange obsession I have. I hope it doesn't annoy you. Let me know if they do. Nice guess's and yes it was Arabella as you read. Perfect description, it will defiantly help me. Love the name Kaitlyn! :)**

**SamDanny fic: Yes it is Arabella and yes about the necklace fiasco (love that word you used. You should make your own stories) Wow Sam that's a wonderful name! So coincidental that you and Sam share names. In the story you will have to be addressed as Sammy though so I don't confuse ppl! I hope that nick-name is ok! Thanks for the positive review! I'm glad you are enjoying my story. It's not over yet. :)**

**I don't know if I'll be posting another chapter until a little after Christmas. Depends if I'll start missing writing, I probably will knowing me! Enjoy the holidays! This chapter is like an early Christmas Present to all of you. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! (P.S. Reviews keep me motivated. So if you want that chapter sooner, please review. Oh and the contest for 'if you can guess the character behind the door' is over! Congratulations to our two winners! I will no longer be adding characters if you guessed who it is. Sorry! Maybe next little contest! I might have more so keep an eye out! Thanks! :) (Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!)**


	21. Chapter 21- Meeting New Friends

**A/N : Hi guys! I was going to update this chapter yesterday, but my dad's Christmas Bowling Party stopped me. YAY HE'S THE EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH! :D So proud of him. He works the hardest. :) Back to my A.N. Anyway without further or do I give you, Chapter 21- 'Meeting New Friends.' Can anyone guess who the new friends are? ;) If you guess its Kaitlyn/Shadow and Sam/ Sam,Danny fic you're... RIGHT! **

**Kaitlyn/ Shadow, awesome description! I hope you enjoy your character. It won't be exactly like you since I don't know you both, but I hope to get pretty close. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know if you want me to change your character and maybe, just maybe, I might. But remember, I don't know you so please don't get mad if I completely got your character off. In my head this seemed right. :)**

**Sam/Sam,Danny fic, like I told Kaitlyn I don't know either of you so I may not be perfect. I had to improvise on your character. Sorry if I did it wrong. Please let me know and maybe I can fix that. Send me a better description and maybe I can retry with your character. I hope I got pretty close. Enjoy this chapter! ;)**

**As you all know it's almost Christmas! I may not be posting any more chapters for possibly the rest of December and maybe a bit of January. I'm so sorry! But I did not leave it at that bad of a cliff hanger so you should all be fine. :) I hope to start back up again after Christmas because I'll be with my family and celebrating Jesus's Birthday in 3 days. Enjoy this chapter! :) **

**(Dew to bat sprinkles, I decided to post another chapter XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantoms Fate<p>

Chapter 21- Meeting New Friends

It was now 8:30. The three friends had already eaten and were ready for Dani to arrive for the makeup party. Liza was all unpacked and everyone was getting their nail polish out. "I have glow in the dark nail polish!" Liza said excitedly.

"I have quite a bit of pi...iii...n...-" Nicole stopped herself.

"Don't even say it." Sam said while placing all her black, purple and dark colors on the table. Both girls looked at them in shock. "What? I told you both, I don't enjoy bright happy colors."

The three friends finally finished placing all their own personal nail polish. Liza mainly had glow in the dark colors,(not surprising anyone) Nicole had organized color's of the rainbow. Dani poked her head out of the wall just in time. She, surprisingly, had nail polish with her. She placed her colors on the table. She had some glittery colors with her. Everyone was seated and waited, the seconds, for the clock to strike nine and the room to black out.

Suddenly the clock dinged 9. The lights instantly went out and Dani gasped quietly. The girls stayed quiet for a few seconds. Sam broke the silence, "What now?"

"Wait for it..." Liza said while looking up at the ceiling light. Suddenly it flickered back on. Everyone was shocked. Liza was right!

"How did you...?" Nicole questioned.

"It worked! She was right." Liza said happily. Everyone looked at her and titled their heads in confusion. "Oh, my friend taught me how to short curc- well something sciency. I finally tried it out and well the results are amazing!"

"That explains it." Dani said sarcastically. All the girls chuckled and started their party! Sam turned on some fun party music, and a few of her favorite songs from 'The Night Slayers.' The girls laughed and started the pedicure. All of them crowded into the bathroom and sat at the edge of the giant jacuzzi. Their was hot steaming water in it and flowers gracefully floated across the top of the tub. Their was a small TV at the end of the hot tub. It played nice classical music, picked out by Nicole. After ten minitues, they all put some skin care on their feet.

Once they were done their feet, they started to shape their nails the way they wanted. They all picked the basic rounded look. After, they soaked their hands in the tub, once that was finished they removed their cuticles and left the bathroom, ready to start applying nail polish. They all sat down and started to apply some nail polish to their nails.

The girls decided to equally split everyone's hand so they all got a chance to paint a friends nail's. It was Nicole's turn to do Sam's. Once Nicole had finished, Sam gasped after looking at her nail that Nicole had just painted. There on her nail was Danny's DP sign!

"What? Don't you like it?" Nicole questioned. "I assumed you would, since I've seen it scribbled in all the magazines you read."

"Oh, no, I love it, it's just it reminds me of someone." Sam said a little sadly. Liza bit her lip and quickly pressed a button on her phone. Instantly Sam's favorite song by 'The Night Slayers' came on. Sam brushed aside her sadness and laughed. She did a cool black flower design, similar to AraTella's necklace, on Nicole. Dani didn't know Sam hated pink and was about to apply pink to her nail when Sam shrieked.

"Not that one!" Sam said as she flicked the bottle away disgustedly. Dani chuckled and did a cute little black furred bunny on Sam's nail.

Once everyone had done finger nails and toes, they all looked at each other's work. They all gasped and laughed at some designs. Liza's were all very random.  
>She gave Dani a koala, Nicole a narwhal and Sam got a turtle! Everyone chuckled. Nicole did lots of flower designs and butterflies. Dani did her cousin's DP (and her own) sign on each one of their nails, Dani also, just for fun, gave Liza Skulker's face on one of her nail's!<p>

They laughed, talked, enjoyed the music and their nail's. Suddenly a pounding on the door caused them to stay quiet. Someone shrieked on the other side,"SHUT UP!"  
>No one could tell who was yelling. It sounded so threatening that Liza quickly turned off the music. Silence for a few minutes.<p>

Liza giggled and spoke, "Party pooper..." She got a chuckle from everyone. "That person is right though. It is really late." It was just about 10:45. Sam gasped after hearing the time.

"I promised Rosie I would be up bright and early!" Sam said nervously. "Sorry girls, we need to get to bed." She got an 'awww' from everyone. "I know. Maybe another time. I'm just as bummed as you all are. But if I miss class again... oh, I could be in BIG trouble!" Dani instantly after hearing that said goodnight and phased through the wall. The girls went in their room and got ready for bed.

Once they were ready, at eleven, Liza somehow turned the lights back on their schedule. Everyone hopped into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"No, Danny please don't die again!" Sam said in shaky breathes as she clutched Danny's shirt. "Please...please." She sobbed. She was sitting there in the rain holding Danny closely to her. "Please..." She whispered to the motionless boy. "Not again... not ever... I lo- I lo- Please don't!" She used her shaky hand to brush away the hair off Danny's face. "Please let this not be reality... please..." She whispered into the dark rainy sky. Suddenly two red glowing eyes pierced the darkness. Dan!<em>

Sam suddenly woke up! Once more gasping for air. She clenched her teeth in fright and clawed her bed-spread with her perfect nails. Liza and Nicole instantly shot up out of their` slumber. They ran over to the shaky girl.

"Sam, are you ok?" Liza asked fearfully.

"Sam, if you can hear us, nod." Nicole said calmly. Sam nodded shakily, so much that she forgot she was nodding. Everything was blurry and un-clear to her. She could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Her eyes were as large as moon. She was getting very panicky. Those red eyes glaring back at her, she was so frightened.

"Liza, get me Sam's phone, hurry."

"Ok." Liza fetched Sam's phone and gave it to Nicole. Nicole went on to Sam's contact list and clicked a contact. The phone started ringing and Nicole put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Tucker groggily picked up. Sam was still panicking. Her whole world seemed endless. She felt so homesick, she felt those red eyes piercing through her.  
>Her nightmare had really given her the fright.<p>

"Tucker, this is Nicole and Liza. Sam's roomies. She is panicking now and we don't know what to do." Nicole said.

"Its three in the morning, can't it wait another hour?" Tucker asked half out of it.

"No!" Liza and Nicole shouted into the speaker at once. Tucker winced at the loud respond. "Fine. Sam, whats the haps?" Tucker questioned. Sam didn't even hear him, she was too busy hyperventilating.

"Someone get Sam a paper bag." Liza said.

"At 3 in the morning!?" Nicole said now extremely worried for Sam. She was afraid she would pass out and that's exactly what Sam felt like doing. Sam took a deep long sigh and hopped back on board Train Reality.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered. She got up from bed, still shaking all over.

"Sam, stay in bed." Liza said motioning her to lay back down.

"N-nope. You all l-lay down and t-take a break. I k-know I need t-to take a w-walk. Ugh." Sam stammered while walking out of the room. She walked through living room and into the bathroom. She decided to take a shower and hopefully feel better after that.

After a shower and plenty of long sighs, she walked back to the bedroom where she left everyone, including Tucker, worriedly whispering about her. "I feel haunted. I am never going to get a good nights sleep knowing Dan is lurking out there free somewhere. I just want to... squish his stupid flaming head!" Sam said angrily.

Everyone raised their eyebrow's and their eyes grew large. "Who the heck is this stupid Dan?" Liza asked.

"Oh you might not want to..." Tucker trailed off.

"He is only the most annoying, most idiotic, most jerky, most back-stabbing ,literally, most red-eyed punk in the WHOLE STINK'N UNIVERSE!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Sam if you want me to c-" Tucker was stopped.

"No! Just make sure Danny is ok and tell him I'll be there... I don't know! 3 million years! Judging by this stupid GLORIFIED DUNGEON!" Sam shouted enough for the school to hear.

"Shhh. Sam don't wake up anyone." Liza hushed her.

"AND THATS ANOTHER THING! THIS IS ALL A BUNCH OF BALONEY! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE IN THIS SOUPED UP PRISON!" Sam yelled once more before laying in bed and covering up. Everyone was shocked at how angry she had gotten. Well she was really tired, really upset, really frightened and really in love with Danny! Sometimes it feels good to just let it out. Who wouldn't be acting that way if they were in the same situation with Sam?

"Thanks Tucker." Was all Nicole said quietly. She pressed a button and hung up on him. Both girls could tell Sam was lightly crying. Sam couldn't stop thinking about Danny, it made her cry even more. Both girls hopped into bed once more. Sam slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sam wake up... you're going to be late again!" Nicole said while shaking her frantically.<p>

"No... n-no..." Sam said swatting away Nicole half out of it.

"Ugh! Liza, your turn." Nicole said while walking out of the room to change.

"SAM, IT'S 7:30 IN THE MORNING! WAKE UP!" Liza shouted while shaking Sam crazily. Sam swatted her away. Liza looked offended. "UGH!"

"Try the Danny trick!" Nicole shouted from the bathroom.

"Sam, Danny is here and he wants to take you on a date!" Liza said sounding so persuading that Sam jumped up and looked around.

"Second time I feel for that one." Sam sighed. "Liza, Nicole, you're both life savers." Sam said while combing down her hair and getting ready for the first official day of school.

Once they were all finished at 8:15 they chatted a bit. "Whats today?" Liza questioned randomly.

"Uh... Wednesday." Nicole replied.

"YAY!" Liza shouted happily. She got a questioning look from both. "Todayisthedayhecomesinwohoo!" Liza said so fast it sounded like one word.

"Whatever, let's get going." Sam said. They all walked out of their room in a straight line, except for Sam. She was slacking behind, she was reading tips on the school TV that was planted in every hallway. Suddenly she bumped into Liza. Both girls nearly fell to the ground, but quickly got back up.

"Careful Sam. Crab-Apple hates when we act "impolite"." Liza said while rolling her eyes. They all stood up straight and waited within a line of at least 50 girls. Suddenly the door opened at exactly 8:30 sharp. The cafeteria polite monitor, Mrs. Taffy, stood at the door with a not so happy grin.

"I don't believe you girls. In my angel you are all out of sort. You must be a perfectly straight line." The older woman said while moving some girls to be perfectly straight.

"Mother, its fine. Good job girls, come have breakfast and then we'll get to the first class with Mrs. Gordon." Rosie said while appearing next to the older woman.

Sam stared at both woman and gaped at what she had just heard. After staring at both teachers for a while, Sam could see the a likeness! "Thats her mom?" Sam whispered to Liza. Liza just nodded. "Wow, did not see that coming. Now I know where Rosie gets her sternness." Sam chuckled.

"Fine." Mrs. Taffy said coldly. All the girls piled into the cafeteria. It was quite large with long tables and benches. A vase of flowers were on each table.  
>All the girls found their friends and seats. Liza was no where in sight.<p>

"I can't find Liza." Nicole said while looking around the mass of heads.

"Hmm...oh I see her!" Sam said while pointing to Liza's head. They made their way over and saw Liza talking to three girls. One of them was very familiar to Sam... oh, it was Ginger! "Hi Ginger. Liza we finally found you."

"Sam, Nicole, this is Ginger." She pointed to the girl Sam had met earlier. Ginger's blue eyes sparkled and she continued to blow a brown piece of hair out of her face. She had short brown curly hair.

"Hi Sam! Thats so funny you're Sam too." She smiled.

"Sam, Nicole, this is Kaitlyn." Liza said while pointing to a girl about their same age. She had beautiful hazel eyes and dirty blondeish brown hair that hung down to her shoulders. She had a cross necklace on and she had a smile on her face.

She shook Sam's hand and spoke, "Hi, nice pour vous rencontrer Sam et Nicole." She said something in French. Liza giggled and Sam and Nicole just looked around not knowing how to respond.

"Just kidding! Ha!" Kaitlyn said while extending her hand once more. Sam was about to take it, but she quickly raised it up. "Too slow!" She chuckled and now actually shook Sam's hand. Sam chuckled. She already liked Kaitlyn's characteristic. Kaitlyn shook Nicole's hand and smiled.

"Sam, Nicole, this is Sam." She pointed to a girl who stood slightly behind Ginger. Nicole and Sam both looked confused. "Yes, she is Sam too. She's very good with technology. She taught me the light trick."

"Oh, you're Sam too? Nice to meet you. You can call me Sammy, so no one gets confused." The girl spoke softly and sweetly. She had brown eyes and black wavy hair that hung over her eye. She smiled shyly. Sam and Nicole shook her hand.

"Girls enough chatting! Please receive your breakfast and sit." Mrs. Taffy said coldly. The girls scurried over to the breakfast kiosk. Sam ordered toast and cereal, Liza ordered the same, Nicole chose eggs and toast, Kiatlyn picked french toast, Ginger chose eggs and bacon and Sammy chose a cinnamon bun. The girls chose orange juice and walked over to a table with their trays.

The seven friends chatted and talked about themselves. "If I had a nickel for every time crab-apple called on us... boy, I would be able to by my car!"  
>Kaitlyn said not realizing Mrs. Taffy was behind her. She just huffed in anger and walked away. All the girls giggled.<p>

Liza told everyone that Sam was friends with a ghost, not just any ghost, Inviso-Bill! They all gasped.

"He likes Danny Phantom better." Sam said while playing with her toast.

"She actually likes him." Liza said. Sam blushed.

"Maybe." Sam was ok with Liza telling them that because she had told Liza and Nicole that she was friends with a ghost. They were all ok with it, except Kaitlyn seemed a little nervous on the topic.

"So, Liza filled me in. You need to bust out of here, huh?" Kaitlyn questioned. After Sam's nod she smiled and said, "I'm the best jail breaker this side of the river. You're talking to the right person for the job."

"Sammy is good with technology, so that may come in handy." Liza said.

"Tucker would love that." Sam giggled.

"I'm good with excuses, trust me had to make some up a couple of times. Ginger is awesome at stealth. And Nicole is good at keeping the calmness and quietness in the mission." Liza said. "Your whole crew is already mapped out." Liza smiled excitedly.

"Awesome!" Kaitlyn high-fived Liza. "Tonight we're, well Sam, is busting out of here!" They all agreed that they were in on the plan.

"I hope we don't get caught." Sammy said worriedly.

"Aww bafooey! If we're going down, we're going down swinging!" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"I am pretty good at stealth. Had to avoid Mrs. Taffy a couple of times with it." Ginger said while giggling.

"It's a go then." Nicole spoke up.

"All agreed? Good, tonight is the night!" Sam said, she was so happy other friends were now in the operation. That would make things a lot easier... or so she thought it would...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm sorry if it seems short. I didn't have time for spell check so there might have been ALOT of errors. I'm not the best at spelling bee's. :P This might be last chapter for a while so I hope it tides you readers over for a while. XD I just got back from skiing Friday and I am still very sore. Those bar thingys are sooo aggressive! So sorry if I was kinda shaky while writing and you notice some mistakes. Now for Shadow's review:**

**Shadow: Yes, I need some new characters in the story to help Sam. Wow you went to the 'black frosting and gummy bats' plead. Can't ignore that! XD Hope this was soon enough. Sorry if it's choppy and sloppy. (rhymes) XD Next chapter might be a while, depends if I'm thirsty for more! Lol, just watched Home Alone! XD**

**Sorry boys who are reading. Sam only has two friends and they're boys and I feel bad for her sometimes, even though she doesn't seem to mind. So I added a frou frou part with GF's. Sorry! Don't worry the action is coming up! Tonight is jail break night! XD Hope you enjoyed and are excited! :)**


	22. Chapter 22- The Chosen One

**A/N : Hi guys! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Mine was awesome! Presents and goodies. CHRISTMAS CALORIES DON'T COUNT! XD I had a wonderful time with my family and hope Jesus had a Happy Birthday! I hope you all had as much fun as me! Skiing, Downtown Christmas lights, cookies, gifts, family all that good stuff! I'm so sad Christmas is over. :'( Some of my neighbor's have taken down lights, tree, and decorations day after Christmas! It's just my opinion, but I think that's too soon! :O **

**Enjoy chapter 22: 'The Chosen One.' I am nearly finished this fic! Part of me is sad and part of me is joyful. You're all never going to believe this, but guess who made 3 chapters on Christmas Eve? If you said 'me' you're right! I made 3, count em', 3 chapters on Christmas Eve! I guess I was REALLY thirsty for more! XD I don't know how I had enough time, but miracles happen. Stay tuned for other chapters very soon! :D Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantoms Fate<p>

Chapter 22- The Chosen One

Sam, Liza, Nicole, Kaitlyn, Sammy and Ginger all sat by each other in the row of desks. Sadly AraTella and her snobby friends were close to them. Sam sighed.  
>There we at least 20 girls in the big nice classroom. Liza had told Sam and Nicole that they all had to sit quietly and wait for Mrs. Gordon. After five minitues of silent waiting and that ringing in your ears when it's too quiet, she appeared in the doorway.<p>

She was a slightly plump short woman with long brown hair. She had turqoise eyes and a broad smile on her face. Sam could already tell she was a nice teacher.  
>"Hello students." She said kindly. She walked into the room and sat down behind the desk.<p>

"Hi Mrs. Gordon." All the girls chanted. She laughed and wrote two names on the board. The names were: Sam Manson and Nicole Fishlander.

"Thank you class. Today we have two new girls in C.C.B.S. Lets do our welcome song." She said motioning everyone, except Sam and Nicole, to stand up from their seats.

"Welcome to Crown Crested Boarding School. We have most of the cool. We hope your stay is fun and hope you're not done! Welcome to C.C.B.S!" All the girls sang.  
>Sam and Nicole both could tell Arabella had changed the words to their un-liking. Liza sang the loudest and the cheeriest. Once they were all seated, Mrs. Gordon came up and gave both Sam and Nicole a little gift bag. They both thanked her.<p>

"So, girls as you know today is Wensday. And I would love for all of you to be on your best behavior for our new class mates." Mrs. Gordon said. After she had said that instatnly all the girls in the classroom started to panic.

"How does my hair look?" Arabella quiestioned her friend.

"Oh my gosh, is that a breakfast stain on my shirt!?" Someone said.

"Oh, I left my lip stick in my room!"

"Ahh, what time is it?"

"Do you think he's here yet?"

"I just want him to come right now!"

"I just want the embarrassment to be over."

"I want to curl up and shrink!"

"Just start digging my grave Mrs. Gordon!" Liza called to the teacher.

"Mine too!" Kaitlyn said as well.

"I think we can manage guys." Sammy said quietly.

"Oh great! Not again people!" Ginger called to the class.

"Girls please! Everything's going to be fine. He isn't even here yet. Lets get to the first part of the lesson, shall we?" Mrs. Gordon said while opeing her book and asked for everyone to do the same.

Once they started free-reading to themeselves and Mrs. Gordon was too busy reading, Sam leaned over to Nicole. "Psst. Nicole." She whispered. After getting Nicole's attention she continued, "What was all the freaking out all about?"

"I have no idea." Nicole responded while shaking her head.

"I'll ask Liza." Sam said and leaned over to her other side. After making sure she had no one's attention except Liza's she whispered,"Liza, what was all the panic about just a couple minitues ago?"

"Oh, well today he is coming in and we all have a major crush on him, since you know, he's the only boy that visit's this school." Liza replied.

"That makes perfect sense." Sam whispered sarcastically.

"Really? I thought I missed a couple things."

"I was being sarcastic! Yes, fill me in."

"Oh, well there is this boy, about our age, that comes in every Wensday. He's from P.C.B.S." She whispered to Sam. Mrs. Gordon glanced there way, but they quickly went back to studying. Once her eyes were off them Sam leaned over to Liza again. Liza also leaned over and both bonked heads.

"Owe..." Sam whispered while rubbing her head. Liza didn't seem to care that she just got bumped in the head! "Sorry Liza." Sam whispered.

"Its ok. I didn't feel a thing. Thick skull, thats why there is no way in LIFE that I hit my head and I am crazy!" Liza whispered too loudly.

"Liza! Lets think about the quietness in the room. Everyone must focus for the next quiz. Please understand and next time keep it to yourself. Thank you." Mrs.  
>Gordon said kindly. Sam was shocked. She had NEVER met a teacher in her LIFE that could pull that sweetness, but yet strictness, off.<p>

"Thats why shes my favorite teacher!" Liza whispered, but loud enough for Mrs. Gordon to hear the compliment. Mrs. Gordon smiled to herself and continued reading.

"Continue." Sam whispered once the teacher was focasing on her book.

"Right, so his name is Erin. He gets chosen to come in every Wendsday. He gets to choose one of us to go to his school on Thursday and do the same thing he's doing at our school. Usally Arabella gets picked," she rolled her eyes, "but rarely he'll choose us."

"Wait, so why does Erin keep getting chosen? Shouldn't some other boy come in at all?"

"Rarely some do, but he's the King of the School. The Teacher Pet of the World. The-" Sam cut Liza off.

"I get it. He's a boy version of Paulina."

"Bingo! That is if Paulina is adored by everyone and she's nice and every boy has a crush on her."

"Some of that is true. But mainly shes a popular rich jerk!"

"Really? Not Erin! He's solid gold." Liza said.

"I don't doubt you Liza, I don't doubt you..." Sam trailed off and went back to her work.

* * *

><p>After an hour at Mrs. Gordons they moved to a new classroom. But it wasn't a classroom, it was a theater! It had chairs scattered over the large room. It was used for school plays and annoucnments. All the girls in the school (which was about 679, only I would know that) were seated in the huge theater! Once everyone was quiet Rosie walked up on stage.<p>

She tapped the microphone and spoke in it so everyone could hear, "Hello everyone! Today is Wensday, as you all know today is the day someone from Prince Charming Boarding School will be coming here!" Everyone cheered and clapped. All the girls looked pampered and prepped for the person who was coming. Some wore loads of makeup just to look pretty so, possibly someone else, Erin would choose them. Sam rolled her eyes in utter disgust. Liza and the rest of her friends didn't act like most of the girls in the theater. They were just silently hoping they would win the honor of going to Prince Charming Boarding School, for the first time so Sam has heard.

"Today the lucky young man who will be visiting C.C.B.S. is..." Everyone bit their lip's in suspence. Rosie held the card and opened it. The theater speekers played very suspensful music. After 15 second of waiting Rosie cleared her throat and spoke, "Erin Domon!" She said as she motioned someone behind the curtains to step on the stage.

Everyone cheered as a boy walked on stage. He wore a Prince Charming Boarding School uniform with the school's logo patched on the shirt. All the girls nearly fainted when he looked their way. He had sharp blue eyes. His black brownish hair was short and wavy. He looked over at Sam and did something shocking: He winked at her. 'Woah, did he just wink at me?' Sam thought to herself. She gaged at the thought.

He did a couple dance moves on stage and when he looked at any girl they would go 'oooohhh' and nearly faint in a friends arms. "Hello everyone!" He spoke with a thick British accent, another accent faker, Sam could tell. Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm here as you all-" Everyone cheered and all the girls clapped inturrupting him. He chuckled and continued once the roar of appluase died down. "I'm here to help re-unite our schools instead of this compettion. I have a wonderful idea I would like to share with all of you." Everyone appluased.

"We would love to hear that." Rosie said.

"I was thinking that your school should have their own swimming pool." He said and all the girls cheered.

"Hmm... that is a good idea, but this is a school not a public pool ticket." Rosie said.

"I knew you would say that. You say your school teaches ballet?" After Rosie's nod he continued, "Well water ballet is a magnifigant art to learn." Everyone cheered. "We have one in our school." He said while giving everyone what he thinks "a handsome smirk." Sam rolled her eyes at everyone cheering and clapping.

"Wonderful idea Erin! Thank you, your idea will defiantly be mentioned in the school meetings. Ok everyone we are going to give Erin a break to think about who he wants to take next to his school, so you can come up with some ideas to help out their school. Thank you Erin. We will all be called back here in a half hour. See you all then!" Rosie said as everyone got up and walked to the hallways. Some ran up to talk to Erin. Arabella of course bolted up there to see him.

Sam rolled her eyes and walked to the hallways with her friends.

* * *

><p>"Sam, we saw that!" Liza and Kaitlyn said at once.<p>

"What?"

"Erin winked at you!" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"Thats a good sign." Ginger said.

"You could get chosen." Sammy said.

"Your sooo lucky!" Liza said.

"I guess." Sam replied to all their enthusiasium.

"You guess?" They all said toegether, except for Nicole who agreed with Sam.

"I don't know. I think he's a putz." Sam said and got a gasp from everyone.

"He is not a putz!" Liza pirked up.

"Dido!" Kaitlyn said.  
>"Well he might be..." Sammy said shyly.<p>

"He is devilishly handsome." Ginger said.

"Nope not handsome, but down right the devil." Sam grumbled as she walked to her locker.

"Girls look! Erin is coming our way!" Liza pointed to the boy walking towards them.

"Act cool." Kaitlyn said.

Nicole and Sam both rolled their eyes. The boy got closer, until he was leaning his hand on the locker by Sam's. Sam looked up in annoyance. "Can I help you? You look lost." Sam said bitterly.

"No. I'm exactly where I need to be." He winked at her again. Sam got very annoyed and walked past him. He quickly followed after her.

"Quit follwing me ya putz." Sam murmed, but he caught what she said.

"I'm not following you. I'm following a beautiful damsel in destress." He chuckled and caught up to Sam so he was walking beside her.

"Aww there it is, the cute Prince Charming pun. What's that your catch phrase?" She said in irritation.

"No. I'm looking for someone to be my Princess." He smiled.

"Eww. I'm only 17, get lost you over priced idiot!" Sam smirked as she used a line from AraTella's tall tale.

"No, I mean assist me to my school. The term we call it is choosing a princess." He said. "But maybe in the furture if your-"

"Available? No, I'm taken." Sam replied dryly.

"By who?" He asked while avoiding some crowding girls.

"By a friend of mine."

"In that case, I'll find your boy friend and leave him stranded on an island that you don't know about." He said teasingly. Sam gasped.

"Great! Now his life is being threatened by two people. Now leave me alone Erin Demon." Sam smirked with the a likeness of his last name.

"Come on Sam, other girls would adore being my Princess."

"Well I'm not like "other" girls."

"Your fine to me."

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET ME YET! How would it feel if I told you I am a recyclo-vegetarian."

"Thats just a fancy name for vegetarian." He smirked. Girls started to crowd and Sam's friends had caught up to her.

"Well, I'm goth."

"Men don't care about that. Even better for them they don't have to deal with pink." He smirked and got a 'aww' from a couple girls.

"Well... leave me alone!" Sam walked away.

"Have a heart Sam!" He called after her.

"I lost mine three years ago. Also I would never have a heart for a putz like you!" The crowd gasped.

"I'm better than your loser boyfriend." He smirked.

"I don't care if he's a loser or even if he were a pink teddy bear, I would still love him. And he loves me, more than you do. He protects me, you would sit there and count your worthless money that you think has 'LIFE' written all over it! Wait, my boyfriend is not a loser, he's a hero! If everyone knew him he would be popular! He is 100000000 times better than you'll ever be!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone was speechless at Sam's outrage.

"Oh yeah? If your boy friend is such a hero, prove it." He smirked.

"Fine! Sammy, I need your assitance." After Sammy's nod she walked over towards one of the school TV's. She unpluged it and handed her phone to Sammy. Sammy pressed a couple buttons and instatnly on screen showed Sam's phone page. Sam went onto the gallery icon. She flipped through a couple pictures and found one she had taken recently of Danny, Tucker and herself all together and happy.

"Is that Inviso-Bill?" Erin asked.

"Yes, Mr. Putz. He prefers Danny Phantom." Sam smirked.

"But hes gone. He hasen't appeared for ages."

"Well, he had a cover, The Mysterioius Ghost Salyer." Everyone gasped and stared at the screen and started to realize the a likeness.

"He must of photobombed the picture. I don't believe you quite yet." Everyone else nodded in agreement with Erin, except for Sam's friends.

"Look at this." Sam showed a couple more recent photos then some old ones of Danny Phantom. She suddenly put the picture of him transforming on the screen,  
>she quickly skipped it.<p>

"Wait what was that, go back." Erin said.

"Oh, just a photobomb." Sam chuckled.

"So its true, you do know Ph-" He stopped and the next picture made everyone gasp. Sam quickly turned her head to the TV screen.

"What?" She questioned all of them. The screen showed a picture of herself, Danny Fenton and Tucker happy and smiling.

"Your cheating on Phantom for that, loser?!" Erin asked in shock.

"What! No, hes my friend."

"Yeah right. If I were you Sam, I'd ditch those loser's and hang out with someone more cool, me." Erin smirked.

"No way! You all don't understand."

"Understand what Sam?" Erin questioned.

"That he... is.. er... um..." Sam didn't know what to say. She was worried Danny wouldn't appreciate it if she told everyone his used-to-be-secret.

"Knew it. Sam, you are my official girl friend." Erin smirked. Sam just stood there gapping. All the girls congratulated her, all except one.

"WHAT!?" Arabella stormed over and wrenched Sam's arm. "How dare you force him to say such a thing!" She yelled in Sam's ear.

Sam winced and was about to speak, but Erin spoke before she did. "Hands off my girl! She did not force me to say anything. We are through Arabella."

"What? Your breaking up with me? For her?!" Arabella said in an angry/sad/dramatic tone.

"Yes, Sam Manson is all my life. She will be the next Princess to acompany me to my school!" He said and most girls cheered. Some sobbed and ran off, AraTella was one of them. Sam, for once, actually felt bad for Arabella. It wasn't her fault Erin was such a jerk.

"Congrats Sam!" Liza ran over and hugged her.

"Wow, you're soo lucky!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"Erin and Sam sitting in a tree!" Ginger teased.

"How stupendous." Sammy spoke.

"I feel bad for you." Nicole sighed. Sam wasn't even listening she was still too shocked at what had happened. And before she knew it she was being shoved through the hallway to the theater. Erin pushed Sam up on the stage. He went over and talked into the microphone.

"I have chosen... Sam Manson!" Erin exclaimed through the microphone. Most girls cheered, some sobbed. Arabella had mascara dripping down her face.

"Congratulations Sam. You will be heading to Erin's school tomorrow at 9 sharp." Rosie said.

"Yay. I can't wait to... get the heck out of here." Sam muttered the last part through her clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>"Sam, come on. Its not that bad. You're the luckiest girl in the world right now!" Liza exclaimed on the other side of the door. Sam emerged from the bathroom. "No, I'm the most un-luckiest girl in the world!" She sighed and flopped on the couch. She put her hands over her face and sighed. She was starting to feel a head-ache coming on.<p>

"Come on, lets go to lunch." Kaitlyn said trying to make Sam feel better.

"No, you all go. I feel a head-ache coming on." Sam muttered.

"WAIT!" Ginger yelled. "Today is Mrs. Taffy's raddish soup."

"ICK!" Everyone exclaimed except Sam and Nicole.

"Didn't we tell them that we are allergic to raddish's? Lets just do the same with Sam and Nicole." Sammy said.

"Yeah we did. Ok, Nicole, Sam, you are both "allergic" to raddish's." Kaitlyn declared.

"I like raddish's" Sam pipped up.

"Oh, not in Mrs. Taffy's soup!" Liza exclaimed and made a gage sound.

"Fine." Sam agreeed. The girls ordered lunch and sat at the coffee table eating. "Guys, we need to start working on our escape plan." Sam said trying to get off the thought of Erin Demon.

"Hmm... we'll... no that won't work... maybe we can... no..." Liza trailed off.

"We can run through the hall and politley ask everyone to let us leave." Sammy said quietly. Everyone glanced at her. "What? It was just a thought."

"I got it! We use a crobar and bust out of the slinging glass door!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"We don't have a crobar." Ginger said.

"Right, right..." Kiatlyn muttered in deep thought.

"Lets turn on the fire drill and everyone will have to evacuate the buidling." Ginger said.

"That actually is a great idea, only one problem, how would we be able to turn on the fire alarm?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Its in the office. Behind Mr. Gordon's head." Sammy said.

"That won't work." Nicole said. "Maybe we can use something hard and crash the sliding glass door to peices."

"Thats an idea." Sam said.

"Too practical for my taste, but ok." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh, but..." Liza cut Sammy off.

"I'll get my trusty pal Rocky to help." Liza held up a rock.

"We can't do that!" Sammy said.

"Why not?" Ginger questioned.

"The alrams will go off if the glass is shattered."

"We have no idea how to get out of here." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Ugh!" Sam huffed and burried her face in her hands. She felt her head-ache getting worse.

"Sam, we are trying. We'll think of something. Please calm down." Nicole said.

"I can't! For starters, Danny's life is in jeopardy, we have no ideas how to get out of here and I'm going to Erin's Prince Un-Charming school!" Sam sighed.

"Sam if it helps-" Sam cut Sammy off.

"Wait! I'm going to Erin's school tomorrow." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, the whole school knows that." Liza said.

"I'm going to Erin's school tomorrow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Lucky you..." Kaitlyn sighed.

"I'M GOING TO ERIN'S SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

"Sam, I thought we agreed he's annoying." Nicole said.

"Sam, I don't know what you're talking about." Ginger said.

"Girls, I hate to give ANY gratitude to Erin, but he just might be my ticket out of here." Sam said mysteriously. All the girls smiled and the same thought popped into their heads. "I only need to play along."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Nearly finished this fic! Wow! I am on fire! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter and more is coming your way! I'm sorry if you all pick up some spelling error, IDK why, but I can't retrieve the spelling corrector. Don't worry, I'll work on it. ;) Now for Shadow's review:**

**Shadow: Yay! I'm so glad I got your characteristic close to perfect! (Don't kid me, I know that it couldn't have been exactly perfect! XD) Here is more, and yes more is coming! Thank you! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and I hope you have a wonderful New Year! My New Year resolution is finding a good spell checker. XD Sorry Jail Break isn't in this chapter, but its very close! Please stay tuned for more! It is perfectly fitting, so original! Christmas is my favorite holiday of them all! :D I want to personally thank you for all your out-standing reviews and continuing to enjoy D.P.F. Thank you! Please stay tuned for more!**

**Hope you all have a great New Years and sorry my New Years resolution is sooo corny! :P More chaps are coming your way! :D Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23- Jail Breakin'

**A/N : Here it is the Jail Break chapter. I know you have all been dyeing for some excitement, well today, you're in luck! Enjoy chapter 23: 'Jail Breakin' I'm nearly finished this fic! Wow! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantoms Fate<p>

Chapter 23- Jail Breakin'

It was now 4 o' clock and all the girls had to get to Maintaing Politness Class. Sam was in class with some different girls. Kaitlyn and Liza weren't in that classroom, they were in a different one. Sam sighed and went through the boring class.

The class was over and Sam walked back to her room with Liza and Nicole. They made it to their room and ordered dinner. Once it arrived they ate and chatted excitedly. There was only one problem with their plan: Sam was going to HAVE to play lovey-dovey along with Erin or else she would be on the 'keep a lookout for her and make sure she doesn't run away' list.

Once they finished dinner and were ready for bed, they chatted. They chatted for a while, just about life and all that stuff, and before they knew it, the lights went out.

"I supose you want me to turn them back on?" Liza questioned Sam.

"Not tonight. If I'm going to play along with Mr. Putz, I need to be up bright and early and prepare myself for war." Sam sighed and they all walked into the bedroom. They all flopped on their bed's and all was quiet.

Liza inturrtupted the beautiful silence, "I can't sleep." She sighed and continued to toss and turn trying to find a comfy spot.

"Liza, please don't start. We need to sleep." Nicole said half out of it.

"I can't, the skies awake, so I'm awake. So we need to chat!" Liza sighs. (She qouted it from Frozen, which doesn't exsist. Yet...)

"Liza, sleep!" Sam said while throwing a pillow at her.

"Eek!" She dodged the pillow and threw one at Sam.

"Its on!" Sam said while throwing 3 pillows at once!

"Girls we need to-" A pillow hit Nicole in the face.

"Uh oh." Liza said.

"Oh no..." Sam said worriedly.

"Is that your best shot?!" Nicole laughed and threw all her pillows at them.

"Abort, abort! Abort the mission!" Liza ducked behind her bed.

"Attack!" Sam lunged all the pillows she collected at Nicole. Suddenly a pounding on the wall caused the girls to stop dead in there tracks.

"SHUT IT!" Someone shouted from the other side.

"MAKE US!" Liza giggled and shouted back. Suddenly they heard muffeling and what sounded like the person was getting out of bed.

"Liza, shhh!" Sam whispered. Suddenly a loud rapping on the door made Liza shut the bedroom door.

"Great, a rampaging person is out there trying to kill us." Nicole sighed.

"Lets just go to sleep." Sam said and covered up, Nicole did the same.

"Awww. I can't sleep." Liza sighed and flopped over her bed.

"Liza!" Sam said and turned the other way.

"What!" Liza snipped.

"Go to bed!" Nicole finished for Sam.

"Say goodnight Liza." Sam huffed.

"Goodnight Liza." Liza snipped and covered up.

A couple mintues of silence went by, before Sam and Nicole heard shuffeling.

"Liza, shh." Sam said alsmot alseep. Liza continued to shuffle around and make noises.

"There!" Liza shouted, giving Sam and Nicole a heart attack.

"Liza!" Sam rolled over and looked at the girl, except Sam couldn't see her face, she only saw her feet! "What the."

"I like sleeping upside down better." Liza said and setled down into sleep. Sam and Nicole sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't worry Danny. I'm almost there!" Sam shouted. She ran up a sidewalk to see Danny on the ground laying motionless. "No!" She ran over to him. "What..who did this to you?" She asked fearfully. Danny responded weakly,"D-Dan..." He trailed off and his eyes grew foggy. Sam looked into his eyes and saw no emotions.<em>  
><em>"Danny, don't do this again..." Sam cried. Suddenly the same red eyes pierced the darkness once more. Dan stood there a plasma ball in his hand!<em>

"Danny no!" Sam woke up shouting.

"Not again." Nicole said and got out of bed, Liza did the same.

"Sam, talk to us." Liza said calmly.

"NO!" Sam shouted fearfully.

"No you won't talk to us or no not again?" Liza asked the confusing question.

"Sam, don't let nightmare's control you." Nicole said while giving Sam a reasurring hug.

"Your right. B-but everytime I see those eyes, I..." Sam trailed off in fear. She closed her eyes and hugged herself.

"Don't worry. In the morning it will all change." Liza said.

"I hope so. What time is it?" Sam questioned. Nicole glanced at the clock.

"Three in the morning." She sighed. "Lets get to bed. Tomorrow will change." Everyone got back into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Drip...drip...<em> Something was dripping on Sam's face. Sam looked up, everything was too blury to see, but she swore she was looking at something green... Cujo?  
><em>Drip...drip...<em> "Yuck!" Sam whipped off the gooey green stuff. She whipped the sleep away from her eyes and looked up to see Dan staring down at her! Sam gasped and jumped out of bed. "Dan!" She yelled in fear. Instantly Liza and Nicole jumped up to Sam's side.

"Thats D-Danny?" Nicole asked fearfully.

"Not even close! Thats Danny's furture self, like I told you both." Sam said.

Dan looked beat up. The green goey stuff that had dripped on Sam was Dan's ecto-plasium blood. He clenched his teeth and came out of the wall. He looked torn and beat.

"Ha! Danny nearly beat you!" Sam blurted.

Dan's angered face now turned into an evil smirk. "That's just what I want him to think."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah buster, give us the goods!" Liza shouted angrily. Dan just chuckled and paced around the room.

"Don't you see Sam? I'm letting Danny feel powerful, but all I have to do is kill Danny and take over the world."

"No!" Sam shouted braver than she felt.

"Yes, once he's out of the way, and the world has bowed to me for quite a while, I will turn the Earth into a Ghost Zone."

"Never!" Nicole and Liza shouted at once.

"More lands for ghost's. And I will rule them all!" Dan hissed eviliy.

"What will happen to us?" Sam quiestioned fearfully.

"You will all surly perish." He evilily laughed. A three girls gasped. Dan was about to step into the wall, but Sam grabbed his cape and threw him to the side.  
>"Oh please. What a poor effort. I don't want to hurt you Sam, not yet. I want you to watch Danny die." He said evilily.<p>

"NO!" Sam rammed into him causing him to fall to the floor. She ran over and grabbed a picture frame. She flung it at Dan, but he quickly turned intangiable.

"Why am I wasting my time. Catch me if you can, Sam." He said and ran into the wall.

The clock dinged 8:00.

"Dan won't get to Amity any time soon, there's still time to go with my plan." Sam said. "But we need to hurry!"

The girls were ready and ran to the cafetiria door's. At 8:30 sharp, Mrs. Taffy opened the door's with her greeting scowl.

"Girls, find your seats, thank you." She said and let everyone enter.

Liza, Sam and Nicole found the other girls and they all sat down to breakfast. Sam didn't have much of an appitite. She told everyone about this morning's visiter.  
>They talked about there plan again and how it would work out.<p>

"Perfect!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Practical, but it'll have to do." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Excellent." Sammy said.

"Full proof!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Defiantly going to work!" Liza said excitedly.

"Wait! Sam, once you escape, where will you go? How will you get to Amity? What will happen to us?" Ginger questioned.

"Yeah, our friendship." Liza pouted sadly.

"Yeah!" Nicole lowered her gaze to the table.

"Will we ever see you again?" Sammy said lowering her gaze.

"I hate goodbye's!" Kaitlyn huffed.

"Girls, one at a time. Hmm... I'm not sure how I will get to Amity, maybe just run." Sam shrugged. Sam snapped her fingers and all the girls exchanged phone numbers. "There, we will all be connected somehow. Don't worry, our friendship will NEVER fall out. Bye girls. I hope to see you again soon." Sam shed a tear and so did they. It was very hard for them to say goodbye, they had been through a lot together.

Sam ran out of the cafetiria to make it in time to meet Erin. She finally neared the doorway of the school. There stood Erin.

"Hi Sam. You look beautiful today." He smiled.

"I don't- Thanks, you look...handsome." Sam murmured the last part. She was disgusted by herself doing this, but she had to. She just hoped he wouldn't try to kiss her or something. He looked shocked at her respond.

"Really? Anyway, are you ready to get going?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She knew she would be kicking herself tomorrow. They both walked outside, Sam was about to make a break for it, but he locked arms with her. "Come, we musn't be late." Before Sam could protest she was shoved into a limo.

They were sitting in the nice limo. It had a tv, hot tub, limo service and a seven coarsed meal. Sam just rolled her eyes secretly. "So, what do you think of the place?" He questioned her.

"I think we should be moving now." She said as sweetly as she could.

"You're defiantly right. Tobin! Start the limo!" Erin said while tapping the tinted glass. Instatnly the car started moving.

He glanced over at Sam and followed her gaze out the window. He slowly inched his hand towards Sam's. Suddenly his hand was on top of her's. She quickly shook him off. He shot her a questioning glance. She regretfully put her hand on top of his.

'This is so gross.' Sam thought to herslef. She nearly gaged, but held it in.

* * *

><p>They fianlly neared the school. It was similar to C.C.B.S., only less girly and had the Prince Charming logo on top. "Here we are." He smiled and opened the door for Sam. Sam was about to step out, but she quickly sat back down in her seat. "Whats wrong? Aren't you coming?" He questioned.<p>

Sam had to think of something fast. Suddenly she looked above and out the sun roof and saw Dan zoom by! He was going pretty fast which meant Sam had to come up with an excuse fast. "Uh...my purse is in the back!"

"I don't think you had a purse, and you didn't even see the back." He said with a questioning tone.

"Oh, well Tobin snatched it from me and stuffed it in the back quickly. You know how butlers are, I grew up with 10." Sam chuckled sheepishly.

"Ok, let me help you get it-"

"No! I...uh...mean, why don't you go in and announce my arrival. I love being annouced." After he didn't reply Sam played the rich snobby game, "I demand my arrival be announced!" She hollered.

He smiled and smirked. "Of course your majesty." He chuckled and walked inside.

"Wait, I need the keys, to you know get in the back." Once he threw her the keys and ran inside, she ran out of the car and to the driver's door. There sat an old man reading a book. "Out of the car pops." Sam said while grabbing his arm and nearly throwing him out the car.

"But Miss Samantha." Tobin (the butler) hollered.

"It's Sam!" Sam shouted and drove onto the road. She looked back to see a shocked, then angry, Erin. She chuckled to herself and started the race to Amity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry if it seems short. Today was a busy and stressful day. I hope you enjoyed and more is coming! :)**


	24. Chapter 24- When Nightmares Come True

**A/N : Wow the second to last chapter! :'( Idk if I should be happy or sad. Sooo I plan to do a sequel after this fic is done. Of course after a month break/pause. I'm planning on doing a whole series of the fics with the same grown up characters I'm using now. So keep your eye out for the sequel called: The Other Half. :O You can already probably tell what the it may be about... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. I hope your excited. :D IK I am. I already have an idea for 4 fics! :O Believe it or not, I do. Awesome huh? I am on fire! XD Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantoms Fate<p>

Chapter 24- When Nightmares Come True

Sam was finally nearing Amity. She pulled up on the side and jumped out of the limo. She saw Dan up ahead terrorizing some people. "I need to find Danny!" Sam whispered to herself while running off. The clouds scared off the sun that was shining before. Sam bolted into the Fenton Works.

"Sam Manson? What are you doing here? Are you trying to break in again? Don't you see we're busy, there is a ghost in the area." Maddie said while running down into the lab.

"Thats mostly why I'm here. Do you have any idea where Jazz is?"

"She went back to college." Jack responded.

"Oh, where is her college located." She questioned them in a hurry.

"It would take you 3 hours to get there and you seem to be in a hurry, so we'll just give you her phone number if you need to talk with her." Maddie handed Sam a piece of paper with Jazz's number.

"Thanks! Don't worry, I'll save Danny!" Sam shouted and ran out of the house. Jack and Maddie sighed.

Sam quickly dialed Jazz from her phone. "Come on Jazz. Pick up!"

"Hello?" Jazz answered on the other end. Sam's heart leapt for joy.

"Jazz, do you know where Danny is? Its urgent."

"Yes, actually I might. He told me he lives on the edge of Amity. I'm not sure if he will be there. So, why do you need to know where he is?" Jazz questioned.

Sam told Jazz all about Dan and everything she could fit in a couple sentecnes. Jazz spoke with an alarm in her tone, "I'll be right there! Oh, he lives in an abandoned arpartment, except he really souped it up to look nice. Its aparetment room 296. Be there soon!" With that Jazz hung up.

Sam ran over to the limo and started the engine. She drove as fast as she could. The police didn't care because they were too busy trying to stop Dan from terrorizing any more inniocent people. Sam pushed the limo to its limits! She was starting to run out of fuel, but she neared an abandoned apartment building. She jumped out and ran inside.

"Danny!" She called while running up the fleat of stairs. "Danny!" She ran down the hall looking at all the room numbers. "Danny, please come out!" She called running up to the second floor. She ran down the hall and fianlly saw the number 296. She banged on the door. A whole mintue went by until she pounded again.  
>Suddenly the door creaked open. She slowly walked into the dark room. It was too dark to see anything, but it surprisingly looked ok. Suddenly she heard a shuffle.<p>

Sam looked around nervously. Suddenly the door slammed shut. Sam ran over and tried opeing it, but it wouldn't budge! She heard a scatter and quickly turned around.

She grabbed a piece of debree from the wall that was laying on the ground. She stepped foward a little. All was quiet, the only sound you could hear was Sam's breathing. Suddenly a loud creak came from the ceiling. Sam looked up, but before she knew it she was flattened on the floor.

She struggled to free herself from what looked like Dan. She kicked his gut and pushed him against the wall. She quickly got up and grabbed the debree she had dropped. She held it up ready to bash the person, but suddenly the person spoke, "Wait! Please." The voice sounded very firmiliar. Suddenly Sam knew who it was.

"Danny!" She dropped the debree and ran over to him. She flipped off his hood. It was Danny! He looked tired and beat up. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were..."  
>Sam couldn't even get the awful name out of her mouth.<p>

"Dan...I know." Danny finished her sentence. "Sam, I'm so sorry." Danny said and lowered his gaze to the floor. "First, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You were right. And second, I'm sorry I nearly beat you up. I thought you were an intruder." He closed his eyes and looked away from Sam.

"Its ok. I'm just glad I found you. Dan is after you! He's going to kill you then take over the world!"

"Not in his dreams..." Danny got up and walked out the door.

"But isn't he too powerful." Sam spoke up worriedly.

"We'll have to see." Danny said while both he and her ran into the limo. He inserted the key and they bolted up the street to get back to the center of Amity.

* * *

><p>"Danny, we're running out of fuel!" Sam said and glanced over at the fuel tank.<p>

"Lets just see how much further we can-" Suddenly the engine sputtered and the car slowly powered down. "Darn!" Danny said while punching the sterring wheel.  
>"Sam, we're taking a detour." He grabbed Sam's hand and they both phased out of the car. Danny was flying as fast as he could to get to their destination.<p>

Finally they neared Fenton works. The sky was starting to get dark. Suddenly Tucker ran out of the house. "Danny, Sam!" He ran towards them.

"Tucker!" Sam and Danny called and ran to him.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I should have known Dan would have pretended to be you. And Sam, I'm sorry too. Even though I already told you. The moment feels right." Tucker chuckled. Suddenly Dan threw a car hurdiling towards Fenton Works! Danny quickly leapt up in the air and in an effort to stop the car, instead he got hit by the car. He quickly turned intangiable and phased right through the buidling.

Jack and Maddie ran out of their house. "What just happened?" Maddie questioned with a panicky tone.

"Him!" Tucker pointed to Dan. Danny lifted off the debree of the crash and flipped on his hood so he would look like the good guy.

"The Mysterious Ghost Salyer? With him on our side we can't lose!" Jack cheered.

"I'm not sure, but I will defiantly help defeat this punk." Danny said desguising his voice herocily.

Suddenly Dan threw a plasma ball at Danny. Danny quickly dodged it and flew over to Dan. He blocked himself from Dan's punches. Suddenly Dan sent a firey blast knocking Danny to the ground. Danny quickly leapt up and was aiming for the medallion, but before he could snatch it Dan phased it threw is own chest!

"Now I'm never leaving." Dan said while piercing Danny with his elbow. Danny fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Danny looked up as a rain drop landed on his face. He punched Dan! Dan fell to the ground, but quickly recovered.

"Take this!" Jack said while throwing Anti-Ghost Fenton Stars at Dan. Dan avoided them easily. Maddie suddenly flipped over Dan's head and bashed his skull with the Fenton Anti-Creepstick. Dan fell to the ground, but then quickly got up. He went over and grabbed Danny by his throat. Danny tried gasping for air, but he had none.

Suddenly, when all hope was lost for Danny, a car hit Dan! Dan dropped Danny and fell to the ground. Danny quickly flew up in the air and suddenly Jazz's head popped out of the window. "Whoopsies." Was all she could say. They all stood there waiting for Dan to get back up. Suddenly Dan arose and he sucked in his breath, Danny did the same. They both preformed a ghostly wail. Both wails, combined, made both Dan and Danny, and the entire town, have to cover their ears!

Both ghosts fell to the ground. More rain started to precipitate from the sky. "You all need to go somewhere safe." Danny ordered.

"No, we're not leaving you behind." Sam, Tucker, and Jazz said at once. Dan suddenly got up.

"Now!" Danny said in an alramed tone. Sam couldn't do it, she couldn't budge. Tucker grabbed Sam's hand they both ran into an alley way that was a far distance from the scene. The rest of the Fenton's stayed behind and helped Danny, but another ghostly caused Danny to tell them to get out of here. Jazz and the Fenton's ran inside the Fenton Works and down into the lab.

"We can't leave Danny like that!" Sam said while walking towards the alley way exit.

"No! He can take him, I know he can. But Danny would feel responsible if we got hurt." Tucker said grabbing Sam's arm.

"Yeah, but..."

"No!" Tucker said worriedly. "Don't worry, lets just hope Danny will be ok."

"I guess." Both she and Tucker sat down under some debree and listened to the battle.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out there!" Sam said while grabbing a broken baseall bat from the dumpster.<p>

"No!" Tucker grabbed her arm. "It's only been finve mintues!"

"And in those five mintues Danny sounds like he's being tortured!" They could hear Danny screaming in pain from a mile away.

"You're right. I'm going too." Tucker said while grabbing a stick. "Have you ever been in combat?" He questioned Sam.

"No, but Danny has and we're around Danny a lot, so we have to know something." Sam said while motioning Tucker to sneak beside a wall and out of the alley way.

"I guess." Tucker shrugged.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from the alley way. Both Tucker and Sam darted back into the narrow opening again. There they saw Danny, dishevled and beat up lying on the ground while the rain dripped on him slowly. Sam's heart skipped a beat. Raining, Dan, Danny hurt... was her nightmare coming true? She hoped it wasn't a vision, only a very coincidental dream.

"Danny!" She and Tucker bolted over there and kneeled down to the boy.

"He's too strong..." Danny said weakly. Sam hugged Danny. Tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, we can all live underground and hide. You don't have to do this! Please, lets move, lets leave, something besides fighting Dan." Sam said in a dry whisper as she started to cry. Danny slowly and painfully got up.

"There is only one way to stop Dan, but..." He looked over at his two friends. Sam instantly knew what Danny was trying to say.

"No..." She took a step back. "No... We can't lose you again!" She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Don't do this dude..." Tucker said a tear rolling down his cheek. Danny walked over to Tucker and looked him straight in the eye then gave him a hug.

"Tucker, you are the most best, most loayl, most trustworthy, most smart person I've ever known. I will never forget you, buddy." Danny's voice held up strong,  
>but he started to tear up.<p>

"Dude, you sound just like a hero because thats who you are. Risking your life for the people you love, that takes guts." Tucker said and he and Danny did their secret brofist/fist pump/high five all put in one. Danny smiled and Tucker gave him a very small smile. "My life changed the day I met you, I will never forget you Danny." Tucker gave him one last hug before Danny walked over to Sam.

Sam was crying. It hurt for her to open her eyes. She opened them and saw Danny's eyes staring through her's. "Danny, please don't. I'll miss you too much!" Sam hugged him.

"Sam, you know I have to. I can't risk the lives of inniocent people."

"Please...please don't go..." Sam cried. She threw her arms around Danny's neck, closed her eye's and she kissed him. "Please don't..."

"Sam, you are the most amazing, most breathtaking, most beautiful, most trusting, most different, in a good way, girl I have ever known. I know its a little late,  
>but Sam, I have always loved you." Danny said while putting his warm hand on Sam's tear dripping cheeck. She leaned her head against his hand and couldn't stop crying.<p>

"I did..." she didn't know what to say, "too. I mean, I do too. I mean...uh...I..." She lowered her gaze and sobbed. He hugged her one last time, but Sam wouldn't let go.

"Please...promise to come back... for us..." She whispered in his ear.

Danny just looked at the ground and spoke softly,"I may, I may not, but either way, don't EVER stop being you. Don't let my, possible, death ruin your life. Either of you. Promise me you'll do that, for me?"

"I will." Tucker said while hugging Danny.

"Me too." Sam hugged Danny as well.

"I have to go, until, well...uh...bye..." Danny said, his voice cracking sadly. He flew into the air, Sam was about to grab his cape, but it was too late.

"No..." She whispered into the night and fell into Tucker's arm's. Tucker looked into the sky and held Sam closely. They might have just lost a friend, again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : WOAH! MAJOR WOW-FACTOR! XD Major drama. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The last chapter will be here soon! It is called: The End. Kind of corny, but the chapter defiantly is not! Don't judge chapter titles by the fic! XD That didn't come out the way it sounded like in my head. LOL. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter is coming your way! Oh it just brings tears in my eyes knowing I'm nearly finished... *dabs eyes with tissue* NOT! XD I am defiantly emotional over this, but I'm not gonna cry! XD Let me know if I should be. :P Next chapter is coming soon! :)**


	25. Chapter 25- The End

Danny Phantom's Fate

Chapter 25- The End

Danny flew as fast as he could until he was a safe distance away from Dan. He looked him straight in the eye and showed no fear. Dan did the same. They just stared at eachother in utter disgust for over a mintue. Danny sent a ray at Dan. Dan easily used a sheild and blocked it off. Danny flew over to a near building and grabbed an antena. He waked Dan on the head with it. Dan winced and rubbed his head. Suddenly Dan did a ghostly wail that sent Danny crashing into a building!

Sam and Tucker were staying hidden under some debree, just listening. Sam had tears in her eyes and the more sounds of the fight made her have even more. Tucker comforted Sam all he could. Tucker still had doubts though. Things were not looking good. Suddenly a scream from Danny caused Sam to start sobbing.

A few mintues of silence went by... "No!" Sam jumped out of hiding and lookd up in the sky to see nothing. "Please..." She tried calling, but all that came out was a shaken whisper.

Tucker came out of hiding as well and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's ok. He can't be..." Tucker said fearfully. But what if he was? It had happened before and only half of Danny came back. Danny only has one more life, this life, no one wanted it to end.

Suddenly a sound caused them to both look back, there stood Dan, an evil smirk on his ugly face.

"What have you done with Danny?" Sam asked while she and Tucker fearlessly stepped closer.

"You don't need to know the details." Dan said lowly. Sam and Tucker gasped.

"You evil jerk!" Sam said while lunging forward and punching Dan right in the face. Dan was taken off gaurd and he fell to the ground. Tucker and Sam surrounded him and at any moment they would pounce. Dan got up slowly and clenched his fists, ready for a fight. Tucker ran over and tripped Dan with his foot. Sam ran over and punched Dan.

Dan sent a plasma ray at Tucker! Tucker luckily only got hit near his foot, but he fell in pain. "No!" Sam ran over to Tucker, but before she made it Dan grabbed her throat and lifted her in the air. Sam tried to break free from his grip, but she couldn't. Air was starting to escape her.

"Any last requests?" Dan hissed into her ear.

"An intermission!" Danny suddenly appeared and shot Dan. Dan dropped Sam and fell to the ground clutching his chest. Danny ran over to Sam. "Sam, are you ok?"  
>He helped her up. Sam felt her soar throat.<p>

"Yeah..." She winced a little. They both ran over and helped Tucker up. He luckily didn't have any major injories besides a stubbed toe.

"Danny, Sam, are you both ok?" He asked them weakly concered over his two friends. After their slight nod Dan arose with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"You both stay here." Danny looked up at the sky. "I may not come back..." He said sadly looking over to his two friends.

"Please don't." Sam whispered fearfully.

"Come on man. We can take him." Tucker said while looking over at Dan weakly coming over.

"No, this is my fight. He is my future, well not going to be my future, but still. If I lost you both, it would break my heart even more knowing my battle killed my two good friends." He glanced over at Dan. "Bye..." Danny flew off into the sky, Dan chasing after him.

"Please come back." Sam whispered and both she and Tucker watched as the fight was starting up again.

Danny faught, strangely, quickly. Suddenly Sam noticed something... a green swirly glowing triangle. It looked like some sort of portal. Danny and Dan got very close to it. Suddenly Danny phased through Dan. Sam and Tucker gasped. Danny was trying to over-shadow Dan! It was working... sort of. Danny and Dan were struggeling.

Suddenly Danny/Dan was getting too close to the portal.

Jazz and the Fenton's ran outside to watch and possibley help. A crowd of people started to form while watching the struggeling fighters. Danny/Dan was getting very close to the triangle. Sam remembered reading about the odd portal in her book. (What wasn't in the Skulk and Lurk books?) It said that the triangle portals would take you any where in the past. But if you don't hurry out of it, you could be lost in it for possibley a decade or more!

Suddenly Danny/Dan were sucked into the glowing mass! A few seconds went by. Everyone held there breathe, waiting for something to happen. The portal was starting to shrink! A split-second before the portal disappeared something zoomed out of it. It was... Danny! Sam sighed in relief. The crowd cheered. Suddenly he came rocketing down to the crowd. He wouldn't stop and before anyone knew it he crashed into the ground. The crowd gasped in horror. Danny lay motionless.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam said and both ran to his side. He layed there... not breathing at all.

"Danny, wake up!" Tucker said while tapping him. Sam knelt down and put her ear to his heart to listen. Everyone stayed silent for what seemed like minitues. No heart beat...no anything. Sam's hopeful eyes now closed and tears rolled down her cheek. Tucker whipped away some tears as well. The Fentons lowered there gaze in saddness. Jazz started to tear up. The crowd looked sorrowful.

"Please..." Sam said not leaving his side.

Suddenly when all hope was lost, Danny slowly reached over and grabbed her hand. He put on a small smile. Sam gasped in happiness and hugged him. She couldn't let go. The crowd cheered and Tucker ran over and hugged Danny. Jazz did the same. Suddenly both Fenton parents walked over to Danny.

"Hi... Danny." Maddie said with tears of joy in her eyes. Danny, once off the ground, raised an eye brow.

"Jazz told us everything. It took a little while to take in, but... we missed you son!" Jack had tears in his eyes and everyone group hugged Danny.

"Mom! Dad! Thanks Jazz." Danny hugged his sister. He turned to Tucker and gave him a high five. Then he turned to Sam. "Sam, I forgot to give you something." He leaned in and kissed Sam. The crowd cheered happily.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Sam said happily.

"I need to call my boy friend and tell him dinner is off tonight. I have a little brother to look after!" Jazz said while reaching for her phone.

"Boyfriend? What?! Dash?" Danny questioned. Jazz shot him a look.

"No! Derik Evergreen." Jazz said while starting to text. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Derik-" Suddenly a vibration in Sam's pocket stopped her. She picked up her phone, it was Liza.

"Sam Sam Sam! How did everything go? Is Danny ok? Did you stop Dan? Did you loose 50 pounds by running to Amity?" Liza questioned all at once.

"Just fine. Danny is ok. Dan, I guess is gone for good. No, I stole a limo." Sam chukled. Liza gasped.

"Poor Erin." She sighed teasingly.

"Poor me!" Sam huffed. "Oh yeah, Liza, you said you have a brother name Derik, right? And is your last name Evergreen?" Sam questioned the excited girl.

"How did you- Are you sickick?!" Liza questioned fearfully.

"What? No, does your brother date a Jazz Fenton?"

"Yes, actually he does- you know Jazz don't you?"

"Bingo!" Sam chuckled.

"Well guess what? You're never gonna guess!" Liza exclaimed.

"I-" Liza cut Sam off.

"I'll just tell you! Look to your right." Liza said excitedly. Sam looked over to her right and there pulled up a limo. Liza, Nicole, Sammy, Kaitlyn and Ginger all jumped out.

"Surprise!" They all cheered and ran over to hug Sam.

"Oh! But how did you-" Kaitlyn cut Sam off.

"Stealing limo's are the new thing now." She chuckled.

"I'm the happiest girl in the world right now! Girls, this is Danny and Tucker. Tucker, Danny, this is Liza, Nicole, Ginger, Kaitlyn and Sammy." She pointed to each one. They all greeted each other.

"Yay! If Jazz marries Derik we will be connected even more!" Liza exclaimed. "Maybe, we will be sister in laws or something crazy and long." Liza exclaimed.

"How will we do that?" Sam questioned her.

"Well if you marry Danny and-" Sam blushed and cut Liza off. Danny rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

"Lets not think about it now." She smiled while blushing.

"Good idea Sam!" Kaitlyn said while playfully elbowing Liza.

"Yeah." Nicole said while glancing over at Danny. "So you're half ghost?"

"Not anymore." Danny said.

"Wow." Sammy said and smiled.

"Does it feel weird?" Ginger questioned him.

"No, not really." Danny answered.

"It feels free!" Someone called from behind them. They all looked over and saw Dani. "Cousin!" She ran over and hugged Danny.

"Wow, haven't seen you in ages! You've grown so much my-most-favorite-cousin-in-the-whole-entire-world!" Danny smiled while ruffeling Dani's hair.

"There you are sis!" Dani ran over and hugged Liza. Everyone stared and gapped.

"Sis?" Sam questioned.

"Yupe! My family adopted Dani!" Liza said while hugging her new sister. "I've always wanted a sister."

"Me too!" Dani exclaimed.

"That is so awesome!" Sam smiled.

"Congrats!" Kaitlyn said.

"Good for you!" Sammy smiled.

"Lucky! I have to live with four brothers!" Ginger sighed.

"Cool!" Nicole said happily.

Danny was hugging his parents for the 50th time and Tucker was talking with his folks.

"Everyone!" Sam called to get everyones attention. Once she had everyone's attention she spoke, "Welcome Home Danny! I would like to throw a party at my place!" Everyone cheered in excitment.

"When does it start?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Right..." Sam glanced at her watch. "Now!" Everyone cheered and happily walked down the street to Sam's house.

~The End... or is it...

There sat Dan on a rock, all torn up and beaten. A dinasour stomped by him. Dan closed his eyes and spoke softly, "Good one Danny. The game has just begun..." He laughed eviliy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINISHED THIS FIC! :O Well sorta finished... *says mysteriously* LOL! I hope you all enjoyed and are looking for to my next fic: The Other Half. I plan to start it in a month, it will include the same characters, my OC's and if Shadow and Sam,Danny fic don't mind, their characters in my sequel and maybe others. Let me know if you don't want that. :) They won't really be main characters, but I'll have them pop up here and there. :D Keep an eye out for my other fics in the future.**

**Shadow: Thank you so much for enjoying my fic! Your reviews kept me motivated. :) I hope you enjoy my other fics in the future. Let me know if you don't want me to continue fic's with your character. I will completely understand. Thanks for being an awesome reader! :D Until next fic! :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic and want more soon. I'm planning on making a series of fics with the same time-line characters and the same past. I suggest you read this one first and as other's come out you read them in order, cuz there may be somethings you won't understand if you skip to others. You don't have to, but I just suggest it would make it more understandable if you do. Thank you! Until the sequel: The Other Half. :) Bye! :D**


End file.
